Mix Up
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions. R&R please, includes Mom-bitchella and Daddyward
1. Chapter 1

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.  
>Beta'ed By: Tammygrrrl<strong>

**Bella**

"Ms. Swan, I have all the folders for tomorrow's meeting ready for tomorrow." Angela, my assistant, stated looking nervous.

"Well, I would hope you had the folders for tomorrow's meeting ready for tomorrow Angela, otherwise we would look very stupid in front of the partners, wouldn't we?" I asked, not looking her in the eye as I read through a proposition for a new building.

I was CEO of Chicago's biggest architecture firm, Dwyer Holdings. Having stepfathers in the right places gets you very far in life, not that I didn't have some of my own attributes that I contributed to the job.

My 'take no shit' from employees' stance worked well in the office for one.

"Yes Ma'am" She squeaked.

"Was that all?" I asked.

"Your four-thirty is here." She added.

"Send him in." I told her "You can go now." I dismissed her as she hovered in the doorway. She looked relieved and I heard a stifled sigh as she went back to her desk and sent my four-thirty appointment in.

"You can go in now, Mr. Cullen" I heard her say as I glanced back down at the file on my desk.

I heard someone clear their throat from the door and I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ms. Swan, my name is Edward Cullen."

"I am aware, Mr. Cullen. I did my research before I confirmed the appointment." I told him, gesturing to him to sit down "Please shut the door." I said giving me a moment to gather my thoughts.

Edward Cullen was a budding architect in this part of the world; he had designed houses for the stars. All eco-friendly and all cost effective, two phrases celebrities loved and so did I. Granted, he had made the appointment, but let's just say I wasn't upset he had darkened my door way.

Besides from being just what this firm needed he wasn't harsh on the eyes.

"I like a woman who's prepared." He said sitting down.

"I like a man who knows his boundaries and keeps to the point. Maybe our likes can join together, no?" I asked. I was never one to chit chat.

No matter how pretty the chit chat instigator was.

"Of course" He said. "Where to begin..." He began opening his briefcase.

"It's pretty simple, Mr. Cullen. I heard you just finished building a house ten minutes outside of the city that you aren't selling, which means it's for yourself, so you're settling in Chicago?" I asked.

"You really mean business, don't you?" he asked.

"It's why I get up every morning and put on my pretty suit with the clicky shoes." I said staring him down. His vibrant emerald eyes were easy to get caught up in had I had the time, but I had a more pressing appointment to get to after this and I wasn't going to be late for it. "You want to work for the firm?" I asked.

"I want to keep my own company but have the luxury of a bigger company." He stated.

"Having figured this would happen I have talked this over with Mr. Dwyer and he is fine..."

"You talk personally with Mr. Dwyer?" He asked, looking shocked.

"Working here you'll find I have a lot of pull with Mr. Dwyer. As I was saying, he's fine with you incorporating with the company, you keeping yours as a boutique company under our masthead; it means less competition for us and you're the new black in regards to architecture." I told him.

"That's... great. Thank you so much, Ms. Swan."

"Now, let's talk figures. We would want forty percent of your final payment and we would be willing to give you fifteen percent of the company's shares."

"That sounds reasonable." He said.

"I'll get a contract drawn up and we'll schedule for you to meet with Mr. Dwyer sometime next week. If you'll excuse me I have another appointment to get to." I told him.

"Hot date?" he asked smirking.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no." I told him.

"Does that mean you would be open to going to dinner with me?" he asked and I looked at him, shocked.

"That's... It wouldn't be right. Plus I'm not in the position to date right now." I told him.

"Fair enough Ms. Swan, but if you change your mind you have my number." He said.

"Not likely" I told him, extending my hand for him to shake.

"We'll see." He said shaking it, and I had to ignore the jolt that went through my hand.

"Goodbye, Mr. Cullen." I said before he walked out. I waited a minute and brushed off the last part of the otherwise great meeting before I grabbed my coat and bag from my closet. "Angela, I want the rest of the arrangements for the meeting finalised tonight and emailed to me on my Blackberry. Then have all the Starbucks orders that are saved in the computer in the room when we walk in. A lot is riding on this, if I look good, you look good, got it?" I asked her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." She said.

"Goodnight, Angela."

"Goodnight, Ms. Swan" She said as I walked towards the elevator. As I got in I checked my phone for messages before the doors shut. Once I was in my car I drove quickly to my penthouse in the uptown part of Chicago.

When I walked in the door I kicked off my heels and coat before walking into the living room. I smiled as I saw my babysitter holding my most precious possession to her.

"Hello, Doris." I said as I walked towards them. As I did, my favourite person in the world looked all around the room until he saw me.

"Hello, Dear, how was work?" she asked me.

"Pretty good" I said as he stretched his arms out from her grasp and reached for me. I plucked him out of her arms and kissed his cheek. "Hello, Handsome, how was your day?" I cooed at him.

"Bella, he was an angel all day." She said looking wistfully at him, today was her last day with us and I knew she would miss us both. But her doctor had told her that she needed to stop working, what with her back being out.

"Did you miss your Mommy, Connor?" I asked my son who smiled up at me, at just one year of age he was already such a charmer. God help me when he's a teenager.

"Of course he did" Doris said before standing up. "I best be going." She said and I nodded, standing up again holding Connor to me.

"Thank you so much for all your help Doris, and if you ever feel like defying your doctor you are welcome to come here and hang out with our little man." I told her and she nodded.

"I'm just happy I had the privilege to get to spend time with this little man." She said. We had already said our proper goodbyes yesterday; this was just the final one. We hugged briefly and she kissed Connor's cheek before heading out the door.

Once we were alone Connor looked up at me with a big smile.

"Maa-Maa" He called out and I smiled.

"Yup, Momma" I told him as I brushed his curly hair out of his brown eyes. He was all mine and that never ceased to amaze me.

I put him in his bouncer and got changed into some pyjamas before giving him a bath.

He always conked out after his bath. Laying him down in his crib I flicked on the glow light before leaning on the side and watching him sleep.

"I love you little man." I told him kissing his forehead.

After watching him for another little while I headed to bed, tomorrow was a big day. I was going to need all the sleep I could get.

**Edward**

"Daaaaaaa" She called, banging her little hands on the tray of her high chair.

"You called m'lady?" I asked, kneeling down on the ground in front of the chair. "Who's the prettiest baby in the whole wide world?" I asked before tickling her.

Maybe I was biased in saying my baby was the prettiest but I didn't care, my opinion was the only one that mattered.

"Edward?" I heard my mother's voice call.

"In here." I yelled and she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Lily." Mom said picking my daughter out of her high chair and kissing her cheek. "How are you my Darling? Edward she is just so precious."

"I made her myself." I said with a smirk and Mom laughed.

"One of your better accomplishments"

"I think so." I said, taking my baby out of my mother's arms and cuddling her to me. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, your brother is coming home tomorrow and we're setting up his wedding party."

My older brother Emmett took off for six years to Australia after he graduated from college, out there he met the blonde bombshell Rosalie and became hooked. They had recently gotten married but due to a lot of the family not being able to get to Australia, Mom was throwing them a wedding party here.

"Do you need me to get anything?"

"No, but I won't be able to pick Lily up from day care tomorrow. Emmett said he'll do it, it's just that Rosalie and I have an appointment for the cake at that time."

"I don't know, Mom, Emmett's never met Lily before. You know how she is with strangers. Remember the first time we dropped her to day care? I was positive they weren't going to let her back in." I said as Lily smiled as if somewhat proud of her tantrums.

"Oh he's her Uncle, she knows family." Mom said and I looked down at Lily.

"What do you think, Kiddo?" I asked her and she blinked up at me. "Yeah you're cute now, until I get a phone call from Uncle Emmie saying that you won't shut up."

"Lily is so well-tempered Edward you've got nothing to worry about." Mom said and I sighed.

"Okay, don't you think he'll be a little tired, though?"

"He'll have her for two hours before you get home. She sleeps for most of that." Mom explained and I nodded.

"Did you hear that, Gorgeous, you and Uncle Emmett have a date tomorrow?" I told her and she smiled, probably due to my tone more so than spending the day with my brother. I know who my money would be on.

"Great." Mom said "So how did the meeting go with DH?" She asked.

"I got it, apparently the CEO has been keeping her eye on me because she's already talked it over with Mr. Dwyer and he's all for it." I explained.

"That's great, Edward; I really hope all this goes well for you." Mom said smiling sadly at Lily. "After everything that has happened to you and Lily things have to get better don't they? Speaking of getting better, there is this lovely young girl at the country club who I think would be..."

"Mom, no, you are not setting me up." I told her.

"But you need to get back into the game." She said.

"I asked out a woman today." I told her and she beamed at me.

"Who?"

"Bella Swan" I told her.

"At Dwyer Holdings?"

"Yes, if that is any of your business mother."

"Aw, a young corporate couple, I love it." Mom gushed.

"She turned me down."

"Why?" Mom asked looking confused. She was too proud of her kids.

I hoisted Lily up as she wriggled against me.

"I don't know, but I like her. I might give it another go in a week or so. She seems like the kind of person you need to talk into an idea more so than just going with the flow."

"Well look at you, Mr. Man with the Plan" Mom teased as I put Lily back in the high chair.

"Well, I need to start looking, don't I? This little lady needs a Momma and I need to start weeding out the 'contenders' and the 'never gonna happens'."

"Oh, and do you think Bella Swan is a contender?" Mom asked.

"She might just be, I don't know. She seems strict, but she's hiding something. And she's not the only person who's been keeping her eye on people for awhile now." I told my Mom who nodded.

"Edward Cullen, you smart man, I'll leave you to your planning ways." She said kissing my cheek and then the baby's.

After she was gone I finished feeding Lily before getting her ready for bed. Once she was down I looked at her and smiled.

"Night Precious" I said kissing her forehead before going into my bedroom.

I don't know why but I got the feeling tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.  
>Beta'ed By: Tammygrrrl<strong>

**Bella**

Angela greeted me as I walked out of the conference room looking tense.

"Don't look so morbid, Angela; I've just closed a big deal for this company." I told her and she relaxed a bit.

"So your meeting went well, Ms. Swan?" she asked and I nodded.

"Of course it did Angela, the folders were very well presented so I will give you credit where it's due, well done." I told her and she looked positively shocked.

I could be nice when it was called for.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, there is a woman in reception. She says she's your new nanny?" she asked and I stopped short.

"I told her to meet me at the coffee shop downstairs."

"Ms. Swan, I didn't know you had a child." Angela stated.

"I don't think I need to bring my life into the work place Angela, could you please send Ms. Denali in to me now." I told her as I walked into my office.

I sat down at my desk and opened my personal planner. Connor was getting some shots on Friday, today was Wednesday. I needed to schedule leaving early for that. He cried when he got them and I know he obviously cries when I'm not there but if I know the exact moment, I'll be a mess when the clock turns to that time. It's better to just be there and give him a cuddle afterwards.

"Ms. Denali for you, Ms. Swan." Angela said over the intercom, obviously realising it was better for her to stay out of my way today.

"Thank you, Angela." I answered as Ms. Denali walked in.

Tanya Denali came with great references, looking at the woman who walked in, I was left wondering; did she make them up herself or did she sleep with someone else to do it?

She was caked in make-up and not dressed at all in what I think is appropriate child-care clothing, no way was I paying a dry cleaning bill of $300 because she wore a fancy skirt while watching my messy one year old.

Looking back at her resume in my planner I sighed, they say you can't judge a book by its cover.

"It's nice to meet you, Tanya; sorry it's last minute but the agency assured me you are their best." I said, putting on my fake smile. I just wasn't ready to switch from corporate to Mommy just yet.

"You too, Ms. Swan" She said, when her mouth opened I noticed the lipstick on her teeth. My inner voice was only ecstatic with all the sarcastic comments she got to make.

"So you've received Connor's schedule?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm to pick him up from Riverside Daycare at one?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel he should interact with other children so when I send him to preschool he doesn't get confused as to the other small people in the room." I said feeling a little better knowing she had at least looked at his schedule.

"I totally agree. It's devastating to see some children starting kindergarten or preschool and they've never spent time with other children before. If kids don't come from big families they need to be in some program; it's what is best for them." she said and I nodded.

I like her.

"Okay. Well, all your references are good and you have all the numbers on your cell phone, right?" I asked and she nodded. "I have your number; the doorman has been cleared with the Nanny change. He'll let you in. Did you get the car seat? I paid to have one delivered to you through the agency."

"Yeah, I got it; it's all secure and installed." She explained.

"Great, his feeding schedule is on the fridge, he's very rigid in it so if he cries in between that it's dirty diapers or just wants to be held." I explained.

"Got it." She said.

"I'll be home at six at the latest." I told her.

"I'll see you then." She said before heading towards the door.

Yeah, I like her.

Today was going quite good in my opinion.

**Tanya**

Come on Tanya, you can do this.

This is the first day of your new life.

I never saw myself as being a nanny, I always figured I would have my own kids and be way too busy to look at anyone else's.

That was before I met Emmett Cullen.

We met in our final year of college; he was tall and broad with twinkling blue eyes that made me feel all mushy inside. We dated for that year and spent as much time as we could together.

Just a week after graduation I felt sick, I was moody and I could keep nothing down. I had an inkling of what was happening, so when the doctor confirmed I was pregnant I wasn't shocked. I was scared but I wasn't shocked.

I was about to call Emmett to tell him when he called me and said he wanted to talk. He sounded happy but serious. I was hyper on the news I was pregnant, sure I had just gotten a degree but being a mother was what I truly wanted to do in life. Maybe, just maybe Emmett was going to propose, everything was falling into place.

I pulled up to our favourite restaurant and got out. He was sitting at our usual table when I walked in.

I remember his face looked beautifully childlike as I sat across from him and I couldn't help but wonder if our baby would look like him.

My world fell apart as Emmett told me he was moving, to Australia. His parents had bought him a ticket and since he hadn't really mentioned me to them they hadn't thought it was serious enough for me to go with him.

I asked him when he was coming back.

He told me he didn't think he would.

And then he left. I sat there and clutched my baby bump, deciding then and there I didn't need a man to do this. I could do it by myself. As I walked out of the restaurant that night, the rain dancing down, I got into my car and pulled out onto the street, but before my foot could even reach the gas pedal a truck crashed into the side of my car.

I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. Apparently I had been much further along than the doctor originally thought because when the baby died in the accident my uterus became septic due to the dead foetus. It almost cost me my life so the doctors had to perform an emergency hysterectomy while I was unconscious.

I was alone in the world and I would never get to be a mother.

It threw me off a bit. But after a year in my pity party I decided no more and went back to school. It was the best thing I ever did.

But today was special; today marked the sixth anniversary of my accident and I was finally letting go.

I pulled up to the Riverside Daycare Centre to pick up my new charge, Baby Connor Swan. His former Nanny had spoken to me about him over the past couple weeks, apparently he was an absolute angel who I couldn't wait to start working with. His mother was a single mother but she wasn't afraid to ask for help, something I admired. Many young single mothers became overwhelmed.

I pushed open the door and spoke to the woman at the desk who nodded and went into the back to get Connor when I heard a familiar voice.

"Tanya? Tanya Denali?" he asked as two baby carriers were put up on the front desk.

"Emmett?" I asked shocked.

"Wow. You're a Mom?" he asked, looking at the carrier.

"No" I said gluing my smile in place. I should try Botox or something because this was painful. "A Nanny." I explained. "You're a Dad?" I asked.

"No, an Uncle. I'm just picking up my brother's baby while my Mom and my wife are doing some party planning." He explained.

"You're married?" I asked.

"Yeah, just last summer."

My plans for letting go just went out the window. I hate my life.

"That's nice," I said grabbing the first carrier off the counter "I better get going" I said and he nodded grabbing his own carrier.

"Nice seeing you, Tanya" He said with a weak smile.

"You too, Emmett. Good luck with your wife." I said.

"Good luck with the Nanny-ing?" he said like a question, as if not sure what to say, but I knew what he meant.

"Thanks" I said before getting the hell out of there. I loaded Connor into the car and brought him back to Ms. Swan's apartment.

"Hi. I'm the new Swan Nanny." I explained and he let me in seeing the baby carrier.

"This way Ma'am."

I followed him up to a beautiful penthouse; once there I got changed out of my meeting clothes I had on for my meeting with Ms. Swan today and toned down my make up while Connor napped.

He looked a bit different to the pictures I had seen but babies were always changing. He was wearing cute little jeans and a t-shirt with a bumblebee on it.

It was weird his features were practically... girly?

Still adorable.

He woke up a bit earlier than his schedule depicted and was screaming for a bottle; again his screams were a bit higher pitched than what I was used to for a boy but who knows maybe it was normal for him. I gave him the bottle and put him down in his crib afterwards, this baby was not acting on schedule at all.

Thankfully I heard Bella buzz in earlier then she said she would. I was just having first day kinks, growing pains at a stretch. All this would be figured about by Monday next week, it was the same for any job.

"How was he?" she asked. "Actually where is he?"

"He's in his room for nap, he conked out after taking an early bottle." I said and she looked confused.

"He never did that for Mrs. Cope; usually he's not bad with new people." She said taking her hair down. "I'll just go check on him." She said walking into the nursery.

I relaxed as she walked into his room only to be alerted when she screamed loudly waking him up. She remerged holding the baby at arm's length.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't Connor." She said.

I hate my life.

**Emmett**

"Wow, you're butch." I said to my niece as we walked out of the daycare.

I'll be the first to admit I wasn't the most paternal guy out there.

And I will also admit I can never see who the baby looks most like but I will say it now my niece looked butch. Maybe that's why Edward called her Lily, to give her some femininity and what not.

I loaded her into Edward's car which I had borrowed and drove back to his place.

My baby brother wasn't doing too badly for himself. Nice house, good career, the butch baby was probably slowing things down a bit but come on; he was even dressing her like a boy.

I picked her up out of the carrier and saw the khaki shorts and yellow t-shirt. What happened to all the pink crap Rosie had sent over for the little nugget? Maybe Edward's trying to hide her butchness by letting people think she's a boy or something.

I can't recall anyone telling me about this butch baby, maybe it was a secret we weren't suppose to talk about, like Aunt Siobhan's glass eye. Yeah, it was probably taboo.

I fed her, she burped like a boy.

But then the crying started.

"Good Jesus you've got a deep voice for a girl." I said laying her down on the changing mat; Edward had left a set of instructions. If she cried check the diaper and feed her. She wasn't really on a schedule and was lousy with strangers so she may just cry for a bit until she got settled.

"Let's check the ole poop catcher, shall we?" I asked my niece when I heard the door open.

"Hey Emmett, you here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I'm on diaper duty." I announced.

"K" He called from the kitchen not even offering to take over the changing of his butch spawn.

I opened the diaper and felt very confused.

Now I'm not the brightest of guys but I know the difference between boys and girls.

Oh my God, she wasn't just butch she was a boy.

"EDWARD!" I yelled, he came running into the room.

"Oh my God please tell me you didn't... WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" He yelled looking at the baby.

I looked at the baby and then at Edward who looked sick.

Uh oh.

**Edward**

"Oh my God please tell me you didn't... WHO THE HELL IS THAT?" I yelled. That wasn't my baby!

Emmett looked back and forth before he blanked.

"I'm really hoping you're just pretending to be outraged because I've figured out your precious baby girl is in fact a boy." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Emmett, that's not my... where's...? Oh my God, you idiot." I said pushing him out of the way of the little guy on my changing table. "Who do you belong to, little guy?" I asked.

"Check its collar" Emmett said, offering up the line from the movie 'The Hangover', but I wasn't laughing.

"Emmett, you've managed to lose my daughter and kidnap somebody else's baby within the space of three hours." I said, quickly changing the little guy's diaper; he didn't seem to like his current exhibitionist behaviour so I felt the need to rectify it. I picked him up and did the first thing I could.

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator asked.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen, I would like to report a missing baby and let you know that if another missing baby claim comes up I know where it is." I said clutching the little boy against me, praying to God Lily was okay.

"Excuse me Sir?" she asked.

"There's been a mix up."

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.  
>Beta'ed By: Tammygrrrl<strong>

**Bella**

"911 what is your emergency?" the operator asked as I clutched the phone close to me.

"My son is missing" I said, trying to keep my composure. Tanya was sobbing in her seat over the mix up and the little girl who was currently chilling here was fast asleep on the couch.

"Okay Ma'am, how long has he been missing?" she asked.

"Since three o'clock today" I answered.

"Ma'am, you have to wait forty-eight hours to file a missing persons report." The operator stated.

"No! I will not wait forty-eight hours to file a missing persons report because my son is only a baby, as in a small infant who still gets fed a bottle and has no control over his own bladder baby. He can't talk and he can't walk so he has been taken."I stated harshly.

"Okay Ma'am, I'll dispatch a policeman to your residence, where do you live?"

I quickly fed her my address.

"The policeman will be there in the next fifteen minutes Ma'am."

"Thank you" I said before hanging up the phone.

"Ms. Swan I am so..." Tanya began and I held up my hand.

"Please just don't, Tanya; I'm trying to fix it now. Just let me get my son back and then we'll talk about it." I said.

"Bella I..." She began and I shook my head picking up the other baby who had begun to cry.

"Come on, Sweetheart, calm down. I know this is all very new and scary but I'll try to have you home to your Mommy and Daddy soon enough." I told her, rubbing her back trying to calm her. She quieted down as I held her and was practically asleep again when the police knocked on the door.

I handed the little girl to Tanya and opened the door.

"Ma'am, my name is Officer Whitlock" said a tall blonde man "This is Detective Brandon" He said pointing to a little small woman beside him. "We received a call about a missing child."

"Yes, I'm Bella Swan. Come in and I'll explain everything." I said.

They walked in and I noticed Tanya had brought the other baby into the nursery, probably trying to get her asleep again.

"Do you want to walk us through what happened and when you realised your baby was missing?" Detective Brandon asked me and I nodded.

"I work a lot and I'm a single Mom so I have a Nanny to look after my son Connor, in the mornings he goes to daycare though so he learns how to socialise. Well, recently my Nanny was advised by the doctor to stop working so I hired a new one. She started today, I had the agency interview her and then today I had interviewed her."

"Had the Nanny ever seen Connor?" Detective Brandon asked.

"No, I'm very busy and my previous Nanny was told to resign very abruptly. Mrs. Cope had however met with Ms. Denali before the position began, Ms. Denali, the current Nanny, had seen pictures of Connor."

"Okay" Detective Brandon said.

"When did Connor go missing?" Officer Whitlock asked.

"Um, Ms. Denali was to pick him up from Riverside Daycare today at one I think, sorry I'm a bit muddled. I'm trying to wrap my head around this." I explained.

"That's quite okay, Ms. Swan" Detective Brandon said. "But can you please explain with as much clarity as you can what happened? The more details we have the more it adds to this case." She explained and I nodded.

"Well, I arrived in at around six and saw Connor wasn't awake, Mrs. Cope had him in a routine so that he was awake when I got home so I would have some time with him. And he's very exact to schedule, I don't know why he just is. When Tanya said he was asleep I went into the room and saw the baby asleep in the crib wasn't my baby." I explained.

"You mean there are two children involved in this?" Officer Whitlock asked.

"Yes" I said putting my face in my hands. "The little girl is in the other room; I could have Ms. Denali bring her out here if you want." I explained.

"Yes, please" Officer Whitlock said.

"Tanya, could you bring our little guest out?" I called when the nursery door opened. Tanya came out holding the little girl who was fussy. I took hold of her and she settled in my arms.

"You're good with her." Detective Brandon told me.

"Babies I can deal with, it's when they get bigger I think I'll have the problem." I said with a shrug sitting down.

"Can we just get a look at her?" Officer Whitlock asked and I nodded turning her outward so they could see her face.

"I'm just going to take a picture of her, in case her parents come looking for her."

"I'll put a call in" Officer Whitlock said and I nodded, he walked into the kitchen and began talking into his walkie talkie.

"Okay Jazz" She said with a smile before sitting up straighter. "Sorry sometimes I just lose my place."

"Oh, are you and Officer Whitlock..." I began and she nodded.

"It's why we work so well together." She explained.

"Ms. Swan can you describe Connor for me?" Officer Whitlock asked returning to the living room.

"He's eight months old, brown eyes with brown curls all over his head, he was wearing green khaki pants and a yellow t-shirt today..." I began when Officer Whitlock began feeding this information through.

He left the room again and I just kept hold of the little baby, clutching her close to me keeping her safe, just as I hoped that whoever had my baby was keeping him safe.

"Ms. Swan we have an alert on the system for a baby matching the child in your care's description, there's another alert connected to it with a found persons report with your son's description."

"Oh my God," I said sitting forward. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"We have to go and check it out." Detective Brandon said standing up.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"Sorry, Ma'am, you need to stay here. Can you give us a current picture of Connor so that we can use it to compare the two?" Officer Whitlock asked and I nodded. I stood up and went to my computer. I was always taking pictures of him; it was so I could send them to my mother who was worried she would miss something. I picked one where you could clearly see his face and he was smiling and hit print.

"It will just be a minute" I told them and they nodded. "Do you have any idea what this little girl's name is?" I asked them.

"It says Lily on the system" Officer Whitlock stated and I nodded. "It may not be her but let's hope for the best." He added.

"Okay" I said reaching for the photo which had come out of the printer. I handed it to Detective Brandon nervously.

"This is perfect, Ms. Swan" She explained.

"We'll call you if we have any results." Officer Whitlock said before walking out the door.

**Alice**

"Tough night" I said as Jasper pulled out of the apartment complex car park.

"These cases are always chock full of paper work in my opinion." He murmured and I nodded.

"Where we headed?" I asked him.

"To just outside the city"

"She looks terrified."

"Bella Swan or the Baby?" Jasper asked.

"Bella"

"It's her son, and she's a single mother. He's probably all she's got."

"I hate cases that involve babies; they are just so helpless and vulnerable." I stated and he nodded.

"I just hope that these two cases match up, I would really like to see this closed up." Jasper said.

"Yeah, is this the place?" I asked as we pulled up outside a large house.

Jasper looked down at his phone where the station had texted him the details.

"Yup this is it." He said and we got out of the car.

Jasper jogged up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" a voice asked. I was too busy looking at the picture of Connor Swan making sure I knew what I was looking for when I went in here.

"I'm Officer Whitlock and this is Detective Brandon, we're received word that you've reported a missing baby and also a found one?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, have you found Lily?" he asked. I looked at Jasper and subtly smirked.

This one was going to resolve itself nicely.

**Edward**

"So who has my daughter?" I asked as I held the little boy in my arms.

"Mr. Cullen, please calm down; we need to actually clarify we have the right children, now please can we see the child's face?" Detective Brandon asked and I nodded, turning my little house guest toward them; he looked so tired with all the excitement going on. Luckily he wasn't too fussy; this made me worry because Lily was a fussy baby. What if my little house guest came from a not too nice background? What if he had raging alcoholic father who flung a fussy baby across the room? What if...?

"Mr. Cullen?" Officer Whitlock said, pulling me out of my inner turmoil.

"Sorry I'm just... I'm muddled up right now." I explained and they nodded.

"Well, we can tell you we are dealing with two missing baby cases tonight and you do in fact have one of the missing babies. Now we're going to show you a picture of the other baby, so we can see if it's Lily. If it's not, well, this thing just got a whole lot bigger." Detective Brandon said pulling her phone out of her pocket. She pressed a couple of buttons before turning the phone on its side. "Is this your daughter?"

I looked at the image and immediately I felt lighter. There she was, my beautiful little girl; she looked safe and content, not in any visible distress. She was okay.

"That's Lily" I said, nodding.

"Well, this is very good. Alice, do you want to call...?" Officer Whitlock said to Detective Brandon who nodded before standing up and leaving the room. "She's going to call the boy's mother."

"His father?" I asked.

"Not in the picture." Officer Whitlock said.

"Um, can you tell me his name?" I asked I felt bad not knowing my little house guest's name.

"Connor" He answered and I nodded.

"Well, Connor, you're going home to your Momma soon" I said to the little guy who beamed back up at me.

"We're going to need your statement along with your brother's" Officer Whitlock said.

"Okay, can I just ask why no one came out here immediately after I called?" I asked him.

"Yes, well Detective Brandon and I are the only ones who deal with cases regarding minors on duty tonight. Because it's Friday night every other officer is out patrolling to make sure fights don't break out, you and Connor's mother called in at around the same time, but she was slightly hysterical so she was put through first. We are really sorry for any distress this may have caused you." He explained and I nodded.

"Oh right, no, its fine. I won't waste my time complaining about silly things; both Lily and Connor are safe and are going back to the right homes. That's all you can ask for really isn't it?" I asked.

"This is a really good result Mr. Cullen; however as a follow up Detective Brandon and I will be doing a thorough investigation of Riverside Daycare, your brother and Ms. Denali."

"Who's Ms. Denali?" I asked.

"Connor's Nanny." He answered.

It was then Detective Brandon came into the room.

"Well, she's ready whenever you are to do the swap back" Detective Brandon said. "Although we are required to make sure both children have a thorough medical exam after an ordeal such as this. We're not implying anything such as abuse, it's just a formality." She added.

"So when can we get that done?" I asked.

"We have an on-call Nurse who can come and check out both babies wherever you decide to switch them back." Officer Whitlock explained.

"Okay" I said running my hands through my hair. "I'll go there, I suppose."

"We can do this halfway in between..." Detective Brandon offered up.

"No, I'll bring this woman's son home." I explained "It was my brother's fault this all happened, he even admitted to not paying attention when they placed the carriers on the counter so I'll do the driving."

"Fair enough, I'll let Connor's mother know." Detective Brandon said.

"I'll call the Nurse and tell her to meet us there." Officer Whitlock added.

"I just want to go and grab some pyjamas to change Lily into for after the Nurse checks her out." I explained and they both nodded. I laid Connor flat on my chest his head resting on my shoulder, before heading upstairs and putting together a fresh baby bag. Once I was done I realised Connor needed a change, I quickly changed his diaper before heading downstairs where the two of them were waiting.

"You can just follow us" Detective Brandon explained and I nodded. Traffic wouldn't be too heavy this late at night so they would be easy to follow.

I followed them to a large apartment complex in the centre of Chicago.

Taking the baby carrier out of the back seat I carried Connor in after the Officer and the Detective.

"We'll just bring you on up." Detective Brandon said pressing the button on the elevator.

"You ready, Buddy?" I asked Connor who was wide awake looking around the lobby; he seemed more relaxed now as if he knew he was home.

The four of us got into the elevator and Officer Whitlock pressed the button for the penthouse.

"Penthouse?" I asked Detective Brandon who nodded.

"The mother is some big wig executive." Officer Whitlock explained looking down at his iPhone and tapping the screen.

"Just this way" Detective Brandon said as we got out of the elevator and walked across the hallway to a set of double doors. She knocked on the door.

A tall blonde woman opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Oh, thank God" She said sighing, she looked really familiar.

"Tanya who is it?" Another familiar voice asked.

I almost dropped Connor when I saw her walking towards the door holding my daughter.

"You!"

"You?"

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.  
>Beta'ed By: Tammygrrrl<strong>

**Edward**

"You!"

"You?" Bella said in shock. "Um... what the hell?" she asked. "I turned you down for a date so you decide to kidnap my baby and you leave your own behind?" she asked hysterically.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You're the one who took my baby" I said. "How do I know you're not regretting turning me down and you've decided to stalk me?" I asked her. "And taking my daughter is just the first case of a long list of harassments to come."

"Hardly" She snorted.

"You two know each other?" Detective Brandon asked.

"I'm his boss." Bella stated, hoisting Lily up on her hip.

"Can we just switch our kids so I can get Lily home?" I asked Officer Whitlock.

"We're just waiting for Nurse Volt to get here." Detective Brandon said.

"Fine, please come in." Bella said opening her door.

Once inside the room I placed the carrier Connor was in on the couch and held out my arms for Lily. Bella placed my daughter into my arms and I squeezed her close to me. I was just so happy she was safe.

There was no one else in the world as I held her close to me.

_Flashback_

_This couldn't be happening, it couldn't. I couldn't lose her. Not after everything I had gone through to get her. I needed to make sure she was safe. Running in the doors of the hospital I skidded to a halt at the front desk._

"_How may I help you?" the receptionist asked._

"_Um... my... my... ex girl-... Surrogate mother, Victoria Damon was in a car accident, I... I..." I began and she looked panicked._

"_Your surrogate mother?"_

"_As in she's having my baby whom she will be giving to me afterwards, yes, my surrogate mother. I got a call saying she was brought here. Victoria Damon." I said panicked._

_The receptionist tapped some keys on the keyboard before looking up at me._

"_She's in the OR right now."_

"_Surgery? You began surgery on my baby without asking me? It's not her baby!" I said my blood levels rising. "It's my baby."_

_Crazy bitch. Victoria probably got in the accident just to kill my child at this stage. I should have known a woman who was that into her appearance would never be able to love a child. But we had all the proceedings taken care of, all she had to do was sign herself in on the day of the C-section and then hand the baby over to me. And now she got in the car with her drunken new boyfriend; if she wasn't dead I would kill her myself._

"_Sir, her doctor felt that it was necessary so if you would please take a seat I will send a note to your surrogate's doctor to come down and talk to you once she out of surgery." She said._

"_You send a message to that doctor that if anything happens to my child I will sue them and this hospital for everything you've got and my mother's a lawyer for the state so don't think I won't!" I yelled before pulling out my phone and walking away from the desk._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mom?" I asked trying to keep back my tears._

"_Edward what's wrong."_

"_Victoria and James were in a car accident." I said._

"_Oh my God, Honey, how's the baby?"_

"_The idiot at reception just said she was in surgery. Mom, prenatal surgery isn't good is it? From what I've read it's supposed to be avoided..." I began to ramble._

"_Edward, calm down, I'll call your father and get him to pull some strings."_

"_Okay" I sighed. "Mom, I can't lose this baby, not after everything that's happened." I said._

"_Just stay positive."_

"_Okay Mom, bye." I said hanging up the phone and beginning to pace back and forth._

_Victoria was eight months pregnant. Her bump was so large... I mean it was so extruded. It could hardly be called a bump anymore, please tell me the airbags didn't burst onto her, or wait no, they didn't burst at all and she flew through the windshield._

_Curse that police man for not telling me what was going on._

_Remembering the phone call I felt sick._

"_Yeah, there's been an accident and the man driving said the woman in the car is pregnant with your baby."_

_That was basically the gist of the conversation._

_The fact that she was dating already made me sick. James the drunken bastard that he was had touched her; he had felt the baby kick, albeit violently from what I was told. Baby didn't seem to like the replacement which is when Victoria decided to call me up to see if I was interested. But still he had touched my baby. I'll be damned if I lose it because of him._

_Dad called and said he was trying to find out information but he was getting nowhere with this hospital. Incompetent fools._

"_I'm looking for family members of Victoria Damon?" a woman said in scrubs._

"_How's the baby?" I asked._

"_Do you not want to hear about Ms. Damon?" she asked, she seemed taken aback._

"_No, I want to know if my child is okay." I told her. "Ms. Damon is a surrogate and the fact you took my baby into surgery without my knowledge..."_

"_Sir, I need you to calm down, we didn't realise that Ms. Damon was acting as a surrogate, the man she came in with claimed he was the father, I'm Dr. Stevens." The doctor stated._

"_That drunken bastard is not my baby's father. Ms. Damon is the egg provider and the incubator so if you could please tell me about the baby." I said._

"_Okay Sir" she began when I interrupted_

"_Edward Cullen" I told her._

"_Mr. Cullen due to the bleeding the baby's blood supply was being cut off, we had to deliver her by C-section." Dr. Stevens stated._

"_Her?" I asked, shocked._

"_She's doing great; she was carried to a full term so you don't have to worry about premature complications. Would you like to go up and see her?"_

"_Yes, please" I said before following her up to the maternity unit._

"_Okay Mr. Cullen, this is our newborn area. Just wait here while I talk to the nurse." Dr. Stevens said leaving me in front of the window._

"_Which one is she?" I asked looking at all the pink cots in the room._

"_See the one just three in from the right?" she asked and I nodded. "That's her."_

"_Oh wow" I said._

"_Can I hold her?"_

"_I just have to talk to the nurse first." She explained. I nodded before she disappeared through the door. I looked in the window at the tiny baby; she was stretching her tiny body. God she was beautiful. "Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Stevens asked pulling me out of my trance._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Do you want to come and meet your daughter?" she asked and I nodded._

_Because she was early they had to keep her in a unit over night just to make sure everything was okay, and because she was in a unit I had to put on some scrubs, but I didn't mind. _

_The nurse led me into the room and over to the cot where she lifted the tiny baby out, I had nieces and nephews, I knew how to hold a baby. She carefully slid her into my arms. She fit perfectly. _

"_Hello" I whispered to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hello Sweetheart, I'm your Daddy." I told her and she looked at me strangely before taking hold of my finger._

_And from then on I was wrapped around that tiny finger._

_End Flashback_

"Mr. Cullen, Nurse Volt is here now to look over Lily and Connor, if you would like to wait here we'll make it as quick as possible." Detective Brandon said and I nodded, carefully handing Lily to her.

I looked over and saw Bella whispering furiously at the blonde woman who had opened the door.

"I swear if there is a hair on his head out of place" She hissed.

"Bella, can we talk?" I asked her.

"Yeah okay, Tanya, you can go home. I'll call you tomorrow." Bella said and the blonde went running out of the room, shooting an apologetic look to me as she did.

**Bella**

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Edward as Tanya shot through the door; I was furious with her but I just couldn't deal with her now. I was too busy focusing on Connor and making sure he was alright.

"Um, I just wanted to apologise for what happened today, my brother was a complete asshat and he's getting ready to send the biggest apology fruit basket ever- he's just waiting for the address." Edward said and I nodded.

"It was my fault, Edward, Tanya had never even seen Connor before and I sent her off to get him." I explained shrugging.

"Emmett hasn't seen Lily either." Edward butted in and I nodded.

"Okay then, listen, I've rang Phil and he's already working on getting a case against Riverside." I explained.

"Phil?" Edward asked "As in Phil Dwyer, head of Dwyer Holdings? Why did he get called?"

"He's my stepfather." I explained. "He and my mom got married when I was fifteen."

"Oh, so he's working on the case?" Edward asked.

"Well, his lawyers are." I told him.

"Oh right." Edward said. "Um, if you don't mind me asking where is Connor's father?"

I was used to this question by now, people always wondering where my husband was when they saw the baby. I really just love how far society has come, _cue sarcastic eye roll._

"I wouldn't know. I don't know who he is." I explained. "Unless there is someone named Specimen 5609, in the greater Chicago area."

"Oh, you used a..."

"Sperm donor? Yeah." I said as Nurse Volt came out of the room holding Lily.

"Ms. Swan, Connor is falling asleep on your bed." She said. "Everything is fine; he's probably just exhausted after his hectic day. The same for Lily Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you Nurse Volt." I said walking towards my bedroom door.

"Bella, I didn't mean to..." Edward began when I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you in work on Monday. I'll have the paperwork done and then you can start your boutique company and my interaction with you will be minimum." I said, pissed off now.

"Hey, I didn't know."

"It's social niceties, Edward, I haven't seen Lily's mother but I never asked. For all I know you were some sleaze bag with a family who asked me out at work thinking because I am a young woman already at the top of her field I'm easy. So sorry to disappoint. So if you would excuse me I have to go and get Connor ready for bed and start preparing arrangements for Monday because I have to find a new Nanny." I said, walking into my room.

"Bella..." Edward said following after me.

"What?" I asked.

"I wasn't saying any of that."

"Well, then why did you ask?" I asked him.

"Because I want to know can I keep trying on Monday to get you to go out with me?" he asked.

"Oh my God, you're actually stupid." I said, widening my eyes.

"No, I just like you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a feeling you're not as big a bitch as you play at." Edward said. "Thank you for watching Lily for me and keeping her safe."

"You did the same for me." I said.

"Goodnight Bella." He said.

"Goodnight Edward" I echoed as he walked out my front door, Officer Whitlock and Detective Brandon following him out with promises of follow up reports tomorrow.

I'm not sure what Edward saw in me but I had a feeling things were about get more interesting around here.

And maybe me and Connor could do with some interesting.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.  
>Beta'ed By: Tammygrrrl<strong>

**Bella**

Walking into work on Monday I got a lot of weird looks from my employees.

It was unnerving.

Where were the teetering heels clacking across the lobby? The shifty eyes? The straightening of desks and clothes?

Just because I had a baby on my hip and a diaper bag swinging from my shoulder, was I less scary? God, this was terrible.

"Ms. Swan?" Angela asked sounding shocked.

"Morning Angela" I said picking stuff up off her desk and looking through them.

"He's a lovely Baby" She said smiling at Connor, looking down at his addictive smile I couldn't help but smile myself, I think this threw Angela off a bit.

"Thank you Angela, Connor and I had some issues with his Nanny so he's going to be my little partner until things get straightened out." I explained. "I had a box delivered here this morning; it's a play pen for him so if you could get that brought into my office as soon as possible I'd really appreciate it." I told her and she nodded "And could you tell me when we get Mr. Dwyer's ETA so I can be in his office when he arrives."

"Oh, we already have it Ms Swan; he's arriving in an hour."

"Thank you Angela, unfortunately when I'm in meetings you'll be expected to just keep an eye on Connor, but don't worry Mr. Dwyer and I have discussed it and we'll add some amount into your next bonus." I explained.

"That's perfectly fine." She said.

"Any messages?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen called." She said.

"What?" I asked "For what?"

"He just wanted me to let him know when you got in... is there something...?" She began and I stopped her.

"You're watching my baby but your still my employee, Angela, let's not cross lines." I told her. "But no, there is nothing going on." I added.

"Okay, so should I let him know you're here?" she asked.

"Can you just get the guys to bring the package up and set it up?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm going into my office." I told her.

I walked in and sat down at my desk, putting Connor into my lap. Being a single Mom I had learnt to multi task. Sure it could be awkward sometimes but I eventually got the work done. The guys from maintenance arrived and I put Connor down in the play pen and became very focused on the work in front of me.

"You brought him to work?" a velvety voice asked making me jump.

"Jesus Christ" I muttered looking up to see Edward standing in the doorway. Regaining my composure I looked him square in the eye. "Yes, do you have a problem with it?" I asked.

"No, just didn't realise we could do that. I would love to bring Lily with me." He said.

"No we can't do that. This week is special circumstances that I have organised with Mr. Dwyer." I told him as he sat down across from me.

"So, you get special treatment because your Mom sleeps with the boss?" he asked.

"They've been married twelve years I don't think you can call it just sleeping with him." I said and he nodded.

"Fair enough, so what are the special circumstances?" He asked.

"I fired Tanya" I told him.

"That's a bit harsh, it wasn't her fault. It was Emmett's." Edward explained.

"I'm sorry I find the fact she couldn't tell an eight month old baby boy from a one and a half year old baby girl slightly disturbing." I told him looking at my computer screen.

"I suppose." He said leaning back in the chair.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"With my brother,"

"Fool you twice" I murmured.

"No, my Mom is supervising the whole thing and she's a tough cookie. Before she retired last year she was district state attorney."

"Your Mom is Esme Platt?" I asked.

"Well, I know her as Esme Cullen, she kept her maiden name in case she ever had any dealings with whatever hospital my father was working in but yeah, that's her." He said.

"Why did she retire? She's so young." I said.

"I thought after the other night we put a taboo on personal questions."

"I suppose." I said "Sorry about that."

"No worries, you can let me take you out to dinner to make up for it." He said, flashing me a crooked smile.

"You're awfully persistent." I told him.

"Part of the package" He said.

"A package that I'm declining." I said in return.

"Ms. Swan, you wound me so." He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not really in the position to date." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Connor"

"No... Edward, Connor is the baby." He said, and again with the smirk.

"I can't date because of Connor." I told him.

"Um... I don't follow." Edward said.

"Of course you don't."

"I feel offended." He said. "But explain this to me, why is it that I have Lily and I can ask you on a date but you having Connor means you can't accept it?"

"I need to focus on being the best mother I can be, not the best girlfriend."

"But doesn't every parent need to step away from playing Mommy or Daddy, or in our cases both, at some stage?" he asked.

"Yes, they do, and that happens every night when I sit down with some alcoholic beverage and watch TiVo's t.v." I explained.

"And you plan on doing that for another seventeen years and four months?" he asked.

"It's not so bad."

"Well, let me tell you, I've been doing that for a year and a half and it grows old quickly. Bella, I really like you. Just give me one chance?" he asked.

Looking over at Connor, I saw him sitting up- he was still new to that- and playing. I needed to keep him as my main focus for now and I couldn't do that while being in a relationship.

"I'm sorry" I said, opening the door "I can't."

"I'm not giving up." He said.

"You may just have to" I warned as he walked out the door. I shut it behind him and sighed. "You know what, Connor?" I said picking him up. "I'm putting all of myself into you so you better cure cancer or something." I told him, kissing his cheek before putting him down. "Because Mommy could have what just walked out of here, but for you she stays with her little friend in the night stand." I added lower, he was still a baby, he didn't understand me yet.

Sitting down at my desk I sighed, realising I probably was never going to have sex again.

"Make that curing cancer AND the common cold."

**EPOV**

I was chuffed with myself.

No, I really was.

I was a man on a mission.

I was going to woo Bella Swan.

Don't ask me how because I was still working out the kinks, but yeah, I was going to do it.

It was going to take brains, brawn, cunning and a whole lot of sexual innuendo. But I think I could do it. Looking at the clock I stood up and straightened my suit. I had just finished reading over my contract with Dwyer Holdings and I was happy to say I would fit in quite nicely here. Right now I had a small office downstairs, but that was because the maintenance staff was just putting the finishing touches on a bigger one just down the hall from my favourite CEO.

I got into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor where I was told by my assistant Ben to go for the meeting. As I approached the top floor the elevator stopped on the floor just below. Bella stepped in, reading a file as she did.

"Where's your Son?" I asked and she jumped. I seemed to be making her do that a lot today. I should make a note of the fact that she's jumpy.

"Um... with Angela." Bella said.

"Oh, right." I said and she nodded.

"So..." She began.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

"About changing your mind and going out with me?" I asked her.

"No." She stated.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Are you going to let me continue?" she asked.

"Not until you agree to go out with me" I told her.

"That's okay then, it wasn't something that needed immediate attention. I'll get Angela to email you the details." She said.

"Now I'm curious." I said as the elevator dinged open.

"You should have just let me talk." She said walking out and towards the front desk. "Hello Gianna, can you let him know myself and Edward Cullen are here?" she asked the older woman behind the desk.

"Of course Isabella, are you single Sweetheart? Because my nephew and yourself would make a great couple." She said and I felt myself tense at the thought of Bella being with someone else.

"I am single but I'm not looking to date right now with Connor and everything." Bella explained.

"Oh yes, I heard about what happened. Hope the little dear is alright." She said.

"He's perfect Gianna; he's actually down in my office at the moment."

"I may just nip down to Angela while you're in with him then, you two just sit down there and I'll let him know." She said and Bella walked over to the couches. I sat down beside her.

"Aw you're saving yourself for me?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"You know you're really about to cross the line of cute persistence to annoying persistence." She said.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Oh yea, like the Cottonelle Puppy, you're freaking adorable." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Next you'll be telling me you think I'm sexy."

"Don't hold your breath, wait, actually..." She said and I mock glared at her.

"You wouldn't make me kill myself. I have a daughter to raise." I said.

"Well, then I'll refrain from suggested suicide." She said, again with the sarcasm.

"Where's my Bella-Boo?" a man in his mid-thirties at most said coming out of the main offices.

"Really? At work?" she asked, standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"Excuse me, but if you visited your mother and I more I wouldn't have to resort to embarrassing nicknames, would I?" he asked.

"I suppose not." She said.

"How's my Grandson?"

"Fine, ready to see you on our lunch date." She said.

"I'm looking forward to it. I want all the details of this ordeal after we get all this business signed off." He said before turning to me. "Phil Dwyer," He said, extending his hand.

"Edward Cullen. It's nice to meet you, Sir." I said shaking his hand.

"You too Edward, but none of that 'Sir' crap. I let Bella- Boo be the heartless bitch around here." He said "Call me Phil."

"Sure thing" I said.

"Come on into the office and we'll get all this squared away." He said. "I would take you out to lunch to celebrate but... you know what, you and your wife should come out to dinner with me, Bella and Bella's mother tonight."

"I'm actually single, Phil." I told him.

"Even better, then Bella won't be the fifth wheel." He said.

"Edward can't, Phil, it's too late notice to find a baby sitter."

"Oh, you're a single parent? You and Bella have so much in common."

"I know." I said smirking at Bella who looked like she didn't know who to kill first. Me or her stepfather.

"Bella, just call your baby sitter and ask can she take on two babies instead of one, it will be fine."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." I began when Phil clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Nonsense! It will be great, Bella you tell Angela to organise it and we'll meet for dinner at eight."

"Sounds great." Bella said falsely.

"I can't wait." I said, looking straight at her pointedly.

"Now that the after party is taken care of do you think we should actually do some work?" Bella asked, her tone chipped.

"Fair enough, Bella, you are witness to Dwyer Holdings merging with Cullen's Architecture." Phil said as he signed the contract. I then signed it myself before shaking Phil's hand. "Welcome to the Dwyer Holdings Family, Edward."

"Thank you" I said happily.

"Now if you two kids excuse me I have people to fire and what not" He said and Bella and I left the office, getting into the elevator.

"Ha, even your own stepfather thinks we should be together." I told her. "And mothers love me, my own one just adores me, I'll have yours agreeing with me by the end of the night."

"Will you just shut up?" she asked before doing something that surprised me. She pressed the stop button on the elevator and kissed me.

Maybe she was seeing things my way now?

Too quickly for my liking she pulled back.

"What was that?" I asked her.

"Just getting it out of my system." She stated hitting the start button again.

"You know how you really get people out of your system, you let them take you out on a date, then you make out with them and then you have sex. And on the upside should a possible relationship develop from that, I don't see what could possibly go wrong." I told her.

"Keep telling yourself that, but it's done now. It's out of my system. Plus, you're a really crappy kisser." She said.

"Am not" I said.

"Are too"

"I was in shock, it's not every day I get molested in the elevator by a beautiful woman." I told her as the doors dinged open. "I want a do over."

"Not gonna happen." She said, getting out of the elevator.

As the doors shut I stood there agape.

This woman was going to be the death of me.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.**

**Edward**

Pulling on my white button up, I checked myself out.

Not to sound conceited but I looked hot.

Okay, maybe there was no way to say that sentence without coming off conceited.

But I wasn't taking it back.

Finishing getting ready; I made sure I had everything for the babysitter. Angela had called my office and confirmed everything today; I was to bring the baby to Bella's apartment and then we would drive together to the restaurant.

"What do you think, Gorgeous?" I asked Lily "D'ya think Daddy might get laid?" I asked and she looked at me bizarrely before smiling and clapping her hands. "Close enough." I said, picking her up and putting her in the baby carrier that strapped into her car seat, and grabbing the baby bag.

Driving over to Bella's I found myself getting nervous.

"This isn't a date." I reminded myself.

The next time I was out with her though it would be, I was sure of it.

I arrived at Bella's apartment complex and carried Lily into the building with the diaper bag.

I knocked on Bella's front door and a young teenage girl opened it.

"Hello," I said thinking I had the wrong place. "I'm looking for Bella Swan..."

"Yeah, she's just getting ready. You must be Edward. I'm Jessica. I live downstairs, and I'm Bella's babysitter."

"You're awfully young..." I began when she cut me off.

"I have been watching little kids since I was nine- including my own brothers and sisters, and eighteen younger cousins- sometimes all at once. I am qualified in first aid for children and yes, I do know how to contact emergency services." She said.

"Oh-kay" I said, walking into the pent house. "Well, this is Lily" I said and she nodded as I put her down on the floor beside Connor. "Bella?" I called.

"Edward, could you come zip me up?" I heard her call back.

"Sure" I said walking down the hallway towards her room. Once inside I saw she was wearing a dark green satin dress, her hair in wavy curls, and her legs elongated by those fuck-me heels she was wearing.

She was trying to kill me.

"Thanks a million." She said, turning around so I could zip up her dress. As I did I saw she was wearing a black lacy bra, and my mind began racing with images of her splayed out on the bed beside me wearing nothing but that bra and what I hoped were some matching panties.

Willing away my boner, unsuccessfully I might add, I managed to zip up the dress.

"You look wonderful." I told her as she turned around.

"You don't look too bad yourself, now come on. If we're more than two minutes late Phil will have my mother convinced we're having sex in the back of your car."

"Well, if she's already thinking it, we might as well just do it." I said and she glared at me.

"Thin ice" She said in a warning tone.

"I was always fond of pushing limits." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Right, Jessica Hon, we're off. You have my number, I'll keep my phone on, and you'll be able to get Edward through me. If you have any hassles don't be afraid to call." Bella said pulling a long black coat out of the closet by the front door. I took it from her and held it out so she could slip her arms in. "Thanks," She said to me quickly before walking back into the living room and kissing Connor's forehead. "You be good, Buddy, you too, Sweetie." She said to Lily with a smile as I leaned down and kissed the top of my daughter's head.

"Love ya, Knucklehead." I told my daughter and gave Connor a quick wave before Bella and I left the doorway. "Where are we eating tonight?" I asked Bella as we stepped into the elevator.

"Chez Ro," She answered. "I'm not that big into French food but they have good steak and lobster there and Phil never lets me divvy in so why not?" She shrugged. "It's cool." She said.

"So, you know the kissing thing?" I asked.

"It was a onetime thing," She said

"Is that restricted to just elevators?" I asked.

"Wah-?" she asked as I pressed the stop button and pulled her face to mine. This time I was the one in control and I was enjoying it, her lips tasted so good and after her initial shock she relaxed against me. My tongue gently swiped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly before pulling away. "Wah-?" she repeated.

"I wanted a do over." I told her "Plus, I couldn't have you thinking I was a bad kisser; then I would never get you to go out with me."

"Lord have mercy on me." She muttered as she pressed the elevator to start again.

"I think we should expand our kissing zones, elevators will get old easily plus the chances of always being alone are slim."

"Edward we..."

"Before you say we can't again, I think you should just reconsider for a minute and think about that kiss. Now, even if you feel nothing for me now, the physical aspect of that has to be somewhat appealing to you." I said and she sighed. "Am I right?"

"Yes," She said as we got out of the elevator, "But I'm not getting into a relationship just for sex, someone always gets hurt in those situations." She said.

"I'm not saying we just have sex all the time, although that sounds like a hell of a lot of fun if that kiss is anything to go by, but don't all these things start off physically?"

"I think you took this the wrong way Edward, it's not that I don't want to date you. I can't date you."

"Yeah you can, I fully give you permission."

"I-." She began when I cut her off.

"Have no real argument against this." I said as I opened the car door for her. She sat in and I shut it behind her before walking around to my own side and got in.

"Okay, I don't really have an argument against this." She said.

"Good, so..."

"I still need to think about it though. Edward, I chose to have a baby by myself just under a year ago. I'm not used to having any want for a relationship, give me some time." She asked.

"Now that I can do" I told her. "Just let me know when you're ready."

"Will do." She said as we drove towards the restaurant. We pulled up outside and the valet parked my car.

Bella walked inside and handed her coat to the maitre d'.

"Table for two?" he asked once he had the coat hung up.

"No, we're joining the Dwyer party." Bella explained.

"Of course Ms, Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer aren't here yet so I'll just lead you over to the table." He said and led over to the circle table, which was set up for what looked like a multiple course meal.

"Oh, we're not getting out of this alive." Bella said and I chuckled pulling her chair out for her. "Thanks" She said.

"If my mother did anything during my childhood it was show me how to behave toward women." I told Bella who nodded.

"She sounds like a great woman." Bella said, smiling at me.

"You know, you're incredibly beautiful." I told her and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked her, just about to lean forward when I heard someone call Bella's name.

"Bella, Sweetheart, nice to see you." A woman in her mid forties said and Bella stood up.

"Hi Mom, good to see you, too." She said getting up and hugging the woman.

"Edward, how are you?" Phil asked shaking my hand. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm great Phil, me too." I said.

"Meet my wife, Bella's mother Renee." He said "Sweetheart this is Edward Cullen." He added to Renee.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Dwyer." I said, shaking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"You too Edward, please call me Renee." She said.

"Now that we're all introduced, let's sit." Phil said as he pulled out Renee's chair, I pulled out Bella's again and pushed it in when she sat down before sitting down myself.

"So Bella, how's Connor after the ordeal at the weekend?" Renee asked.

"Oh, he's great." Bella said. "Hasn't fazed him at all, kinda makes me feel a bit insignificant until I hear him screaming for me as I come into a room." She added.

"Edward, Bella told me your daughter was also involved in the whole thing."

"Yes, Lily" I said.

"Is she alright?" Phil asked. "I'll have the doors of Riverside shut if it's last thing I do." He added.

"She's the same as Connor, not a care in the world."

"Incompetent nanny" Renee muttered.

"I wouldn't..." I began when Bella shook her head letting me know I was probably starting a fight I couldn't finish. "Yes" I said when the waiter came over and headed us the menus. Once we had decided on our orders, Bella's mother had no qualms jumping straight into talking about my personal life.

"So, Edward, are you married?" she asked.

"Mom" I heard Bella murmur but I waved Bella off.

"No, I'm not. I raise my daughter by myself."

"Oh, just like Bella." Renee said smiling at her daughter fondly, she seemed proud of Bella's choice to have a baby by herself. A budding feminist in our mists?

"Yes" I said.

"It's hard work" Bella said.

"Oh yeah, I never go to bed at night and say 'wow that's easy'" I said and she nodded.

"If you have, something's wrong." She added.

"So Edward, should we get the daycare centre in the office set up, would you avail of it?" Phil asked.

"We're getting daycare?" I asked.

"Bella said she would tell you." Phil said.

"I never got a chance Phil, Edward and I ended up talking about babysitting plans." She said.

"Oh, that's what you wanted to tell me." I said, remembering earlier on in the elevator.

"Yeah" She said smirking.

"Bella?" Renee asked abruptly.

"Yes, Mom?"

"Will you come with me to the rest room?" she asked.

"Sure Mom." Bella said standing up.

**Bella**

"So, Edward seems nice." Mom said as she looked at her appearance in the mirror, we had both just come out of the stalls.

"Mom" I began.

"Is there something going on there?" she cut in.

"No." I said, unable to hide my smirk.

"So not yet?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know" I shrugged "I don't know if I'm ready to date Mom, like just last year I decided I was sick of men and was going to do the motherhood thing by myself. Am I really going to dive back in, before Connor is even one?" I asked.

"Bella, when you decided to be a mother on your own it was because you had dated some duds. Edward Cullen is a stud who is probably a perfect man for you to date and if it doesn't work out is he really a bad reintroduction to the dating world?" she asked.

"I suppose not but now it's complicated again. Technically I'm his boss." I said teasing my hair a bit.

"Well, that's nothing; you can throw six orgasms a day into his contract." She said.

"Mom, you and I have a unique kind of relationship but we will never be able to talk about sex together, okay?" I asked, although that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Bella, are you afraid of it looking like you've proved your Dad right?" she asked.

"No." I said drying my hands. "Ready?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you going to do about Edward?"

"I'm still thinking." I told her.

"I wouldn't think too long with that guy, I think he's a winner, Bella." She said.

"Mom" I warned and she nodded, shutting up for now. We went back out to the table and sat back down beside Edward and Phil.

"Did we miss anything interesting?" Mom asked.

"No, although Edward was showing the most adorable pictures of his daughter. Renee, look at this little Sweetheart." Phil said taking hold of a wallet that I presumed was Edward's and showing Mom the pictures.

"Oh my God Edward she is just Darling, look at that red head, she is the image of you."

"I like to think so." He said as Phil handed back Edward's wallet.

"So what did you ladies talk about?" Phil asked kissing Mom's cheek.

"Girl talk, Phil." Mom said and before he could ask anymore the food arrived.

It was a nice meal; my Mom refrained from pumping Edward too much, thankfully.

"Should we go for a night cap?" Phil asked after we polished off the fourth course. I glanced at Edward; there was only so much corporate schmoozing one could take in one sitting.

"We better get back; it's a school night for the babysitter." I said, knowing full well Jessica was probably asleep on my couch and her father Mike had come upstairs to sit with her. Bless her little cotton socks, she was just trying to be helpful.

"Oh yes, of course." Mom said standing up to give me a hug. "Give that gorgeous Grandbaby of mine a kiss from me."

"Will do Mom, Night Phil." I said giving him a brief hug.

We parted ways when the valet pulled Edward's car around. Edward opened the car door for me before shutting it behind me. I looked over to see Mom and Phil still waiting for his car, she gave a thumbs up and I rolled my eyes. She was relentless.

"So, that was an interesting night." Edward said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know my Mom's a bit crazy but... wait, no, I have no argument for it. You just get used to it after a while." I shrugged and he nodded.

"Sounds like it." He said as we drove toward my apartment.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lily's Mom?" I asked.

"She died." He said, his voice tight.

"So you're a widow?" I asked.

"No" He answered "Victoria and I had broken up before we found out about Lily." He added.

"Oh..." I said "Did you not think getting back...?" I began when he cut me off.

"No, she cheated on me." He explained.

"Oh, sorry for prying."

"It's a normal question, you're considering being in a relationship with me, you need to know is there a crazy ex-wife on the fringes or am I- and remember these are your words, not mine- 'a married sleaze bag'"

"Exactly" I explained. "Did you...?" I began before stopping myself.

"If you're asking did I love Lily's mother the answer is no. Do I thank her every day for giving me the option to raise Lily instead of having an abortion? Yes. But no, love never came into it, it was a brief thing, only a couple of months and Lily is the product of too much tequila on New Year's and a four year old condom." He said as he turned into a parking spot outside my building. He opened my door for me before we went upstairs.

It was silent in the elevator, but surprisingly not awkward. As we arrived up at the apartment we were quiet; it was late for a Monday evening and people would be asleep in preparation for work the next day. I opened the door to find the scene I had predicted.

"Thanks Mike." I said as he waved to me and Edward. "Edward, this is Jessica's father Mike, Mike this is Lily's father Edward." I told him and he nodded. I reached for my wallet and pulled out a twenty as did Edward. I handed the money to Mike. "Tell her thanks."

"No problem" He said putting the money into his daughter's bag pack and lifting her up over his shoulder. "Night, guys" He said, walking out the door. I shut it behind him.

"Does she always fall asleep?" Edward asked.

"If I use her on school night yes, weekends though she holds her own. Mike or her Mom, Lauren will come up though, she's still pretty young." I explained and he nodded.

"I should grab Lily and get going." He said.

"Yeah, come on. I'll bring you into the nursery." I said taking off my shoes so they wouldn't make noise on the floor. I opened the door to the nursery and walked inside. "Aw" I said when I looked into the crib "Where is my camera?" I asked looking on the shelf.

"What?" Edward asked. He peered inside and smiled at what he saw. Lily was older than Connor so she needed more room than he did, so Connor was curled up beside her, while she curled around him giving him as much space as she could. "Aw"

I quickly snapped a picture of them before I gently picked Connor up, he stirred a little bit but stayed asleep as Edward leaned down and got Lily out of the crib.

She blinked her eyes open at him "Hello, Gorgeous" He cooed at her and she smiled. "Were you good for Jessica?" he asked as she nuzzled her head into him. "Good girl."

"You're really good with her." I said.

"It took a while but we got there. Although I'm sure there was more than one backwards diaper." He stated and I nodded placing Connor back down in his crib.

"So, I'll see you at work tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"You still thinking about it?" he asked as I ran my hand through Lily's hair.

"No" I said, shaking my head.

"Oh" He said, looking a bit dejected.

"Oh, is the idea of spending an evening with me losing its appeal now?" I asked and a smile spread across his face.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Uh huh."

"Not anymore." He said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." I said and shut the door behind him.

Yeah things were getting interesting around here.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.**

**Edward**

Walking into work the next day I felt really... happy? Elated? Over joyed?

I don't know how to phrase it but anything that was positive was me.

I did however have Lily in my arms and she was also a key route to my happiness, the fact that my mother had to abruptly cancel ticked me off a bit, but nothing was gonna bring me down today. I was determined of it.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen." Ben said as I walked into the office "And who's this little cutie?" he asked as I picked up my mail. Lily smiled over at him brightly.

"Ben this is Lily. My Mom cancelled babysitting today so I thought I would bring her in with me." I said.

"I don't know if that will go over too well with the bosses." Ben said.

"I know for a fact Bella Swan has her son upstairs and Phil Dwyer thinks I'm great, so we're good." I said going into my office and setting Lily down on my desk. Which was rather bare looking; actually the whole office looked a bit bare.

"Don't get too comfy; we're moving upstairs today, all your essentials are up there it's just the last of my stuff and some files left."

"So I can just head on upstairs?" I asked and he nodded. "Are you coming?"

"Not just yet, I have to get some stuff organised. Our phone is joint with Bella's so Angela will take care of answering the phones upstairs."

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella's secretary" Ben explained. "Angela"

"Oh, Ms. Weber?" I asked and he nodded, biting the inside of his lip. "What's wrong with you? You look like a cat's got your tongue." I asked, picking Lily up off my desk, looks like I was moving earlier than I thought.

"Nothing." Ben said shaking his head before picking something off the table. "Those are this morning's messages; I'll bring your coffee up to you in a couple of minutes. Oh, and Ms. Swan wants to see you when you're ready."

"What?" I asked, almost dropping the baby. "Ben, new rule, anything regarding Ms. Swan is immediate and I get told straight away." I told him.

"Sure thing." He said, sounding a bit weirded out.

"Um... did she say what it was about?"

"No"

"So... you don't know if it's a business thing or a personal thing?" I asked.

"Why would it be a personal thing?" he asked before looking at me shocked "Are you dating Bella Swan?"

"Shhh" I said, not sure if anybody could hear us and how Bella would feel about it if they could. "We have a date this weekend." I whispered.

"No way! Well, she didn't say what it was about but you can't leave her waiting. It's a bad sign." He said and I nodded before getting into the elevator. Lily decided at this moment to stick her hands in my hair.

"Come on Sweetie, Daddy has to try and impress the pretty lady and you messing up my do, is only making more work." I teased, taking her hands out of my hair. It didn't do much good because then and there she decided to do her best from _the exorcist_. "Not today Kiddo." I said, stopping the elevator to give me a couple of minutes to calm her down. Once I finally had I realised she had just left me a good ripe gift, and the diaper bag was still in the car.

Starting the elevator again I arrived up on my floor and got out of the elevator. I walked towards my office. On the way I tried to peep back into Bella's. I could hear her talking so she was obviously on the phone, and I was safe for a minute. I called Ben downstairs and asked him to get the diaper bag and stat.

For such a pretty little girl Lily could omit some nasty stenches.

"Here you go." Ben said returning with the bag fifteen minutes later.

"Are you heading back downstairs?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just some more filing I have to do down there, your old office is going to be Ms. Swan's and your new filing cabinet so I'm organising it while Angela holds the fort down up here." He explained.

"When did you come up with that?" I asked.

"Last night."

"How do you know Angela?" I asked him.

"I'm married to her, Genius." He said.

"Oh... did I know that?" I asked.

"Now you do." He stated.

"Okay, I better get this stinky baby changed. If you could get all my photocopying done and have all the change of name and incorporation letters sent out to my old clients that would be great." I said, laying Lily down on the desk.

"Where's that mailing list?" he asked.

"Should be on my blue memory stick in that bag over there." I said pointing to my laptop bag.

"I probably won't get that done, what with all the filing." Ben said.

"It needs to get done by the end of today, so delegate." I told him.

"Fair enough." He said, writing it down "Is that everything?"

"Should be," I said "Now unless you want to get this stench first hand I would leave if I were you." I told him, bracing myself for a really bad diaper.

"I'm off." He said walking out the door. I slowly openedup the diaper, deciding half-way through to take off my jacket and roll up my sleeves, from the smell I was getting we were in for a big mess.

"Oh my God, Lily, that is the last time I am feeding you that green goo. That is sick." I said, referring to the unsightly colour of the mountain of shit I found myself dealing with.

"Hey, you..." I heard Bella say before stopping short "Oh my God." She said, covering her mouth. Connor, who was on her hip, turned his tiny face into his mother's chest looking to get away from the smell. "That is vile." She said.

"You're not the one changing her." I said, wiping Lily clean and throwing it all in a bag. I double bagged it and then tied a knot before dropping it in my trash can. I would empty it later. I then put a new diaper on Lily and redressed her before running into the bathroom to wash my hands. "So, how are you?" I asked Bella while pulling my sleeves down and buttoning the cuffs.

"I'm great, a little tired though. Yesterday was such a long day; I just came in to see your new office." She said.

"Just to see the office?" I asked.

"No" She said, bouncing Connor on her lap. Lily was crawling around on the floor. God help me when she started walking. "Angela said your assistant called up to warn you had Lily with you. I missed my little visitor."

"I am so hurt" I said clenching over my heart. "You're going to have to make it up to me." I told her.

"I'll think of something." She said with a smirk.

Thinking of all the ways she could make it up to me was fun, but we were at work and our children were here so it probably wouldn't be best to actually go any further with my thinking. Just because I was sorta dating the boss didn't mean I could get away with practically molesting her at work.

Yet.

Who knows? The rules might change if everything goes well.

"That's fine by me."

"So, I wanted to talk to you about the office daycare thing Phil and I were talking about last night." She said as Connor began to fall asleep in her lap. "Because as much as I love my little guy I'm getting no work done and I can no longer trust nannies or day care facilities." She added.

"I think it's a great idea, if it means we can have our kids at work and keep a closer eye on things then I'm all for it." I told her as I picked Lily up to move her away from the door.

"Great, then I'll start putting the plans together. We have a woman downstairs who specialises in children's rooms I'll get her to design it." She explained.

"Sounds great, how many people do you think will use it?" I asked her.

"I had Angela send out a mass email this morning about it and we're waiting on replies. By law it's a ratio of one caregiver to five children and then we'll just have to get the room assessed by the fire department." She explained.

"Is it going to cost to use it?" I asked.

"It's going to cost fifty dollars a week but at the end of the year that's half of what you pay for private childcare." She explained.

"Yeah, Riverside was one hundred and fifty for a one year old." I said remembering how I was a bit shocked at the cost, but due to the fact that I needed to get Lily into a daycare quickly I just decided to pay the amount.

"It was two hundred for a kid under one." She added.

"Childcare is subtle robbery at its finest."

"Well, I should get going, leave you to your first official day on the job." She said standing up, laying Connor down on her chest.

"Are you free for lunch?" I asked her.

"Sorry, while Phil and Mom are in town I'm booked up. My presence has been requested to have lunch with my mother." She stated.

"Some other time?" I asked her.

"Most definitely." She said before walking out of the room. She waved at Lily as she did, causing the little girl to smile.

I wasn't sure if it was just a case of circumstance or if she did it on purpose, but the way Bella's ass moved in that skirt as she walked out of the room...

Well, let's just say my previously loose slacks were feeling a lot tighter and I don't think it was because of my diet.

**Bella**

"Angela?" I called from my office. When she didn't come running in straight away I tried again. "Angela?"

Still nothing.

Where the hell was she?

I walked over to the door and looked out at her desk to see she wasn't there.

Looking down at my watch I saw it wasn't lunch time just yet and Angela knew better than to go early without asking, that is if she wanted to keep her job.

Angela came running out of the elevator two minutes later but it two minutes too late now. My good mood gone.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"Mr..."

"That's not what I asked. Where were you?"

"I was photocopying and finishing a mail shoot for Mr. Cullen."

I quirked my eyebrow at her "Mr. Cullen has his own assistant, Angela."

"Yes I know, but Ben..."

"Who's Ben?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen's assistant." She began "Ben is taking care of the move in offices and I said I would cover Mr. Cullen today."

"Oh really?" I asked her. She nodded "Well, Angela I'm just wondering where you got all this free time from. Because I'm looking at the pile of files I left for you to organise still in the same place I left them this morning, but you can do Mr. Cullen's mail shoot?" I asked her.

"Sorry, Ms. Swan" She said.

"Just don't let it happen again Angela. Mr. Dwyer is in town this week and I can't be left to look stupid in front of him. I need you at the top of your game today."

"It's just..." She began.

"Yes?"

"Ben, Mr. Cullen's assistant, is my husband and he's working really hard with the filing system downstairs and Mr. Cullen needed to have this work done today." She said.

"Well, then you come to me and ask can you step out for a couple of minutes. I was shouting your name for five trying to get some of my own work."

"Again I apologise, Ms. Swan."

"Get these filed. And you can choose to work through lunch or stay back an hour tonight." I told her.

"I'll work through lunch." She said.

"And I'll talk to Mr. Cullen about delegating." I added.

"Oh, Ms. Swan please don't. I don't want Ben to get in trouble." She pleaded.

I crossed my arms and leaned to my side, before sighing.

"Fine, I won't talk to Mr. Cullen. But only because you're the only candidate out of eighty who could handle this job. Don't let it happen again." I warned her before walking back into my own office where Connor was sitting up in his play pen.

"What do you think, Bud?" I asked him, kneeling down in front of the play pen. "Can't find good staff these days can ya?" I teased before standing back up and walking over to my desk.

I worked for another hour before I pulled the stroller out from the coat closet.

"Angela, Connor and I are going for lunch with my Mom. I left a list of phone calls that need to be made on my desk so if you could get those out of the way that would be great." I told her.

"Of course Ms. Swan, but before you go Mr. Cullen was looking for you." She said. I looked at my watch; I was early enough I suppose. I quickly turned the stroller down the hall to Edward's office and knocked on the door.

"Yeah, okay, that's great. Love you too Mom. Bye." He said before I walked in the door.

"Your Mom checking up on you?" I asked and he nodded.

"I managed to survive college on the other side of the country by myself and I have a kid of my own but she still feels like she needs to call and check if I'm wearing clean underwear." He stated.

"What are Moms for if not to check if your undies are clean?" I shrugged. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"I was wondering could you do me a favour."

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Well, Ben doesn't do kids."

"I should really hope not." I said.

"You know what I mean." He said and I nodded "And you've got Angela working through lunch."

"Your fault by the way."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Ben told me and I overheard some of it."

"I'm gonna have to remember I share this floor now. Go on with the favour you need, although part of me is thinking I get a person on my lunch date." I said, looking at Lily.

"Would you mind? I'm swamped and I've got a meeting with Phil and some guy from marketing in five minutes."

"Oh yeah, no problem. Lily and I are cool and well, Connor's asleep." I said, lifting him up out of the stroller and pulling up the middle part to make it a double stroller.

"That's a nifty little gadget." Edward said.

"Yeah my Mom bought it for me, when she read double stroller she thought it meant the width of it like a double bed, so that he would have more room to stretch while he's sleeping. I think though the separator might be used a bit more now though." I said picking putting Connor in the front part because he was smaller and then Lily in the back part. "I'll be back by two."

"Just out of curiosity, can I have your cell phone number?" Edward asked, leaning on his hand. "Just... you know... usually in this stage of the process I would have your number by now."

"I suppose." I said, taking a pen out of his holder and picking up a sticky pad. I scribbled my number down and handed it to him.

"Thanks" He said before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on my lips.

"Edward," I said in what was supposed to be a warning but came out like a whine "Not at work."

"No one can see." He said.

"It doesn't matter, there are certain rules you have to follow in the work place." I warned him.

"I've always been a rule breaker." He said kissing me again.

"When I say rules I don't mean accidentally dropping a Swingline into your bag. I mean stuff that can get you fired." I told him.

"Your stepdad owns the company." He said as if to remind me.

"Okay fine, you don't agree with me about this but maybe just indulge me a bit?" I asked. "Please?"

"Okay, seeing as you asked so nicely." He said.

"I better be going. I don't want to be late for my Mom." I told him.

"Right then, bye guys." He said waving to the kids in the stroller. "See you later."

"See you later." I said walking out of his office.

I walked towards the elevator and pressed the button calling it. Once inside I decided I would walk to the restaurant. One I didn't have an extra car seat for Lily and two the hassle of loading the two kids in and out of the stroller, especially the way parking was in the city. That was just one stressor in my life I didn't need.

By the time I got to the restaurant I was five minutes late. I told the maitre d' the name the reservation was under and she led me over to a table where my mother already sat.

"You're late." She said standing up and hugging me.

"I know, sorry, Edward held me up before I left the office."

"So you stole his baby again? I presume this is little Lily." She said as she peered into the stroller.

"Well no, this time he gave me the baby to watch, and if you recall I didn't take her last time. Edward's brother took Connor and my idiot Nanny grabbed Lily by accident." I said as Mom lifted Connor out of the stroller.

"Hello Handsome, how is my favourite Grandson in the whole wide world?" she asked.

"Mom he's your only Grandson." I said, taking Lily out of the stroller too so she could stretch her legs. The waiters brought over two highchairs and I thanked them.

"Well, if you keep collecting kids, at this rate he mightn't be for long." She said, kissing his check.

"Mom, I am not collecting kids. Edward was just really swamped at the office. For all I know this could be a terrible idea because this relationship may not work out." I said shrugging as I strapped Lily into the highchair before doing the same with Connor.

"Well, isn't that a cheery outlook to go into a relationship with?" Mom asked sarcastically.

"Mom, it's a practical one." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You keep using that word practical. I don't like it." Mom said.

"It's called being a mother." I told her.

"Watch your mouth Isabella." She warned "I was a single mother and I don't remember ever being so practical. And look where I am now. You're just trying to dodge something great."

"I'm preparing myself for the instance where this whole thing doesn't work." I told her.

"Bella, I get that when you had Connor you had made your mind up that you were going to be alone, but you're only twenty five, it's not a very healthy outlook on life." She said.

"Jeesh Mom, if I didn't know any better I would say you sound like Charlie." I said, opening my menu in order to not have to look at her.

"Bella, I would never tell you that Connor was a mistake. I love this little boy with every part of me just as you do but just because you made the decision to be alone doesn't mean you necessarily have to stick with it." She said.

"And what if I get hurt, Mom?" I asked her. "What if Edward turns out to be like every other guy, another Jacob?"

"Well, then you've made a mistake and it will make you stronger. But you have to remember I never liked Jacob in the first place. I like Edward. That has to be something."

"Yeah because you hate everybody." I said rolling my eyes.

"Just shut up and order." She said jokingly and I laughed.

This is why I love my Mom, I can talk to her about anything and usually she has an excellent answer for me.

I could only hope that this time she's right.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mix up: What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.**

**Character pairings: Edward and Bella the whole way  
>Rating: M for fun times<br>Disclaimer: While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imagination.**

**Bella**

There had often been times in my life when I figured my life would be so much easier if I was a guy. You know- like the time I got my first period, or losing my virginity- that hadn't been fun. Granted the guy came out looking more embarrassed, but all that he wounded was his ego.

As I stood in front of my closet trying to find an outfit for my date with Edward I decided this was definitely one of those times it would be easier if I was a guy.

I picked up my phone and looked at the text Edward sent me.

_I'll pick you up at 8. Dressy-casual xx – E_

_Dressy -casual?_

What the hell was dressy- casual? If I lived to be a hundred I would never understand the term. I rifled through my closet and came up with two options.

My new jeans with long flowing green top or a sleeveless blue wrap dress.

"Connor, you're a guy? Or will be one day. What the h e double hockey sticks should Mommy wear?" I asked him, holding up the two outfits.

In response he farted.

Oh, the joys of being a mother.

"Blue wrap dress it is then." I said, deciding the jeans were a bit too casual.

I put on my fancy blue underwear that was trimmed with black lace. Call me a slut for wearing the good panties on a first date but so far this man had gotten me to agree to this, who knew where his powers of persuasion ended? It was better to put on the good panties even if there was a chance you would be sleeping in your own bed, than getting lucky and having a Bridget Jones moment on your hands.

Strapping on my silver heels, I looked in the mirror of my closet, should I get lucky tonight the under layer of my outfit looked pretty good. I pulled the dress on and tied the knot at the side before going to make sure my hair looked okay.

"Bella?" I heard Jessica call around the door.

"In my room Sweetie." I told her. "You can come in." I told her.

"Wow, you look beautiful." She said smiling at me.

"Aw thank you."

"Is it just Connor tonight?" Jessica asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Lily is staying with her uncle tonight." I explained and she nodded.

I picked up my silver shrug and put it on over my shoulder.

"We good?" I asked Jessica looking in the mirror.

"His jaw is gonna hit the floor." She said and I smiled.

"You're too kind." I said.

I was reapplying my lip gloss when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it Bella." Jessica said.

"Thanks Hun." I called back.

Once I was sure Edward was in the apartment I walked out of my room.

"Hey" I said smiling at him.

"Hey" He said his breath sounding a bit laboured "You look..." He began before running out of words. "Wow."

"Thank you" I said when I realised he was holding flowers.

"These are for you" He said handing me the lilies.

"Aw they're beautiful."

"Their namesake picked them out." He said and I smiled.

"Let me just put these in water." I told him. "Jessica, you help yourself to whatever food you want, I left money for pizza or Chinese too just remember to call down to John at the door otherwise it's a bigger deal than it needs to be." I told her and she nodded as I ran water into the sink, I would trim the stalks later on.

When I was finished I walked into the living to find Edward playing with Connor on the floor.

"You ready?" he asked me and I nodded. "Bye Little Guy." He said as I leaned down to pick my baby up.

"You be good for Jessica Sweetheart." I told him kissing the top of his head, his crazy curls getting in my way.

"He's always an angel Bella." Jessica said.

"Okay you know where to reach me okay?" I asked her and she nodded. I grabbed my handbag and Edward led me out of the apartment. He kept his hand in mine as we got into the elevator.

"I meant what I said Bella, you look... amazing." He said.

"I try." I told him.

We got into his car and he drove to a tiny restaurant just at the edge of Chicago.

"Hope you like pizza." He said.

He had taken me to a tiny restaurant that specialised in both traditional and Chicago's own famous deep dished pizza.

"Definitely" I said before he got out and walked around to my side of the car opening the door for me.

Once seated at our table, the waiter handed us menus and we ordered our drinks.

"How did you find this place?" I asked him.

"I grew up in Chicago, when I was little my parents and I lived in a tiny place just around the corner from here." He explained. "My Dad assures me its good luck because he worked here as a teenager and it's where he met my Mom."

"That's cute." I said.

"Where did you grow up?" he asked.

"A mix between Arizona and Washington. I spent my time going back and forth between the two." I explained.

"Interesting mix." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah I know but what the custody agreement wants the custody agreement gets." I explained as the waiter came over and took our orders.

"So how old where you when your parents split up?" he asked.

"Four." I said "I actually remember it, most kids that young don't but I remember the fighting and then one morning waking up in the back of the car. My Mom was crying and we didn't know where we were going but we were going." I shrugged.

"And what about your Dad?"

"He came after us and it got fairly ugly, fairly quick." I explained. "He was a great Dad growing up, I never wanted for anything, I really didn't, but I don't know- he just never got over the fact that Mom left him."

"Was?" Edward asked.

"He didn't approve of me having Connor by myself." I explained "Was totally against the idea really and when I told him I had deliberately gotten pregnant through sperm donation he got pretty mad. He hasn't come looking for Connor or me yet and I don't know if he ever will." I said.

"Sorry about bringing this up..." Edward began.

"No it's good you know. It explains a lot of my relationship with Phil. From the time I told them I wanted a baby he and Mom where Team Grandparents. Which is a big thing coming from Phil because he's only in his thirties really." I shrugged. "But what about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"Anything in your past?" I asked.

"Well you know Lily's Mom is dead." He answered.

"And you never loved her?" I asked.

"No" He said taking a sip of his drink. "When I found out Victoria was pregnant I tried so hard to make myself fall for her, but I couldn't- something was always holding me back. Much to my mother's relief." He added the last part in making me smile. "The day she died, it sounds terrible but I felt... relieved?"

"Really?" I asked reaching forward and taking hold of his hand, he encased his own around mine instead letting me know I wasn't being too forward.

"Yeah, like when I was going through the process of getting the rights signed over I had a nagging feeling that Victoria wasn't going to let go so easily." He said. "I was preparing myself for the absentee Mom act Lily was going to have to live with for the rest of her life, but then it was all over in a flash. Don't get me wrong- I was saddened a bit- but I think it was more to do with the fact that Victoria's life ended so stupidly."

"How did she die?" I asked.

"While she was still pregnant she let her boyfriend James drive them home from being out all day drunk. They came crashing through another lane in which the traffic was going the opposite way and a truck took out Victoria's side of the car."

"Oh my God, how did that affect Lily?" I asked.

"Luckily the paramedics got there as quick as they did, they managed to sustain Victoria's life long enough to get her to the hospital and have Lily delivered by C-section before she died too. I'll always regret missing Lily's birth."

"Did you even know what was happening?" I asked.

"No" He said shaking his head "I arrived at the hospital after James who was barely conscious told the police officer at the scene to call me. Because I wasn't Victoria's family they wouldn't tell me anything. I had to tell them she was a surrogate and then two hours later the doctor came down and told me I had a daughter."

"Wow. Two hours? I would have killed someone by then if that had been me." I said and he nodded.

"I got close to knocking some heads together once or twice." He said with a smirk as the waiter came over and placed our food in front of us.

I might have just cum a little bit it was so good.

"Wow" I said, biting into the pizza I had on my fork. Yes I ate pizza with a fork, so sue me.

"Yeah I think they have the best pizza in Chicago." He said.

The conversation sorta halted as we ate but the atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable. It was actually quite the opposite.

When we were done the waiter asked us if we wanted dessert and Edward declined. Once the waiter had gone to get the bill, he let me in on the fact that he knew a great ice cream place not far from here.

"So give me some insight into the mind of Isabella Swan" He said as we walked down the street our hands linked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Favourite book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Really?"

"I don't know, I just find the love story to be so different from the norm, it makes me feel good to know that not all stories have to end in happily ever after to be good." I explained.

"I never really looked at it like that." He said. "Okay- favourite song?"

"Right now or of all time?" I asked him.

"Both." He said with a smirk.

"Right now? I really love Firework."

"By Katy Perry?" he asked.

"Yeah I think the words are really inspirational, so much of music today is get drunk and get wasted or have random sex, and it's nice for a change to hear something uplifting you know?"

"I suppose, what's your favourite of all time?"

"Oh Iris" I said.

"That I can agree with." He said.

"Okay what's your favourite song right now then?"

"The Cave" He said.

"Mumford and Sons?" I asked.

"You know it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I like it. It's good. And is Iris your favourite song of all time?" I asked him.

"It's between that and Hero by Nickleback."

"I love Nickleback, Far Away always makes me choke up." I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Okay- you confess to liking one Katy Perry song and you can no longer have an opinion in music."

"Pretty much." He joked and I playfully shoved him as he opened the door of a small ice cream parlour. "Hey, do you mind if I order for you?" he asked.

"No, I trust you." I said smiling at him.

**Edward**

This date was going a lot better than I had anticipated. She was great, really funny. But smart and deep too. And the fact that she was beautiful was just a plus. I practically swallowed my tongue when I saw her when I picked her up.

Her dress only accented her body and I was glad that I had tidied my room this morning.

Not that I expected to have sex on the first date but if it happened I liked to be prepared.

_Like the condom you're carrying isn't burning a hole in your back pocket?_

Time to ignore that little voice.

I ordered us two homemade Oreo ice creams in waffle bowls and sat down at a table by the window.

"So what's your favourite book?" she asked me. "Only fair you know mine."

"I like The Great Gatsby" I said and she nodded.

"Do you know that the Great Gatsby is actually at the top of list of essential books for a man to read." She said.

"You serious?" I asked her and she nodded. "What's it for women?" I asked.

"There is no list for women, women will read both feminine and manly books but men need to be told a book is manly for them to actually read it." She said as the waitress came over and handed us our desserts. "Wow this looks good."

"Tastes better" I said "And was that your way of saying women are more open minded then men?" I asked her as she took a mouth full, what was with this woman and eating so erotically? Was she trying to kill me? She nodded and I had to try and remember my question. "So a feminist?" I asked her teasingly.

"In some ways" She shrugged smirking "I'm more of an old school one, all I want is equal rights. I'm not against having a man in my life."

"Good because I hate to break it to you..." I began and she playfully shoved my shoulder.

"Nothing wrong with a bit of appreciation for my own gender." She added.

"I for one have great appreciation for your gender Bella." I said and she giggled. "So I have a question for you." I said.

"Shoot" She said.

"How do you balance the whole being 'Ms. Boss' to who you are now?" I asked her.

"I don't know" She said. "I just... architecture? Totally male populated, even in today's society- like very few women in the industry. I was never going to get anywhere twirling my hair and batting my eyelids, no matter who my mother was married to. So it was either become a crummy secretary by being me or put on a harsh and ruthless exterior and become my own boss."

"I see," I said, nodding.

"Already Angela has decided she likes you better than me; I had to yell at her this week because of you." Bella said pointing her spoon at me teasingly.

"Don't point that spoon at me, but why did you have to yell at her?"

"She and Ben are delegating between them and she's not getting the work I ask her to do done, which is really aggravating. I found her doing your mail shoot on Wednesday when I needed her to set up a meeting with all the heads of departments and see what projects they're working on. And Phil wanted those reports like... I don't know... yesterday?"

"Ah" I said, realising how that could be a problem. "It's just that Ben is doing the filing downstairs."

"Yeah, I get that but stop stealing my assistant, she took forever to find. Get some of the kids in on internships to do it. Offer them ten bucks for every one hundred envelopes they seal you'll see how fast they leave the building." She explained.

"Nice tip." I said eating my dessert. "How long have you been with DH?" I asked her.

"I've been working there since I graduated from college but I started out in the office in Seattle. After I had Connor I decided I wanted a change of pace and Mom said her and Phil were gonna settle here. I needed some help with the baby so I packed up and moved here." She said. "Where did you live before here?"

"All over the place," I said "Doesn't sound the most responsible with a baby but it was fun, Lily and I lived in San Francisco, Hollywood, Ohio and spent a summer out in Martha's Vineyard building some houses out there before coming back to Chicago."

"Did you not want more structure for her?" she asked, her head in her palm propped up by her elbow.

"I did, that's why the minute I knew I had established a name big enough in the business I decided to look around and see what companies in the Chicago area I would benefit the most from joining up with." I explained.

"Sounds like you had it all figured out."

"Far from it. After some research I knew I wanted to be involved with DH and had turned down some other offers, when I went to that meeting you could have flat out said no. Or you could have yanked the deal when my brother kidnapped your baby..." I said, adding the last part for humour. "I did have all my eggs in the one basket, if I'm being honest."

By this time we were both finished and she was listening to me intently.

"Plus meeting with you is quite terrifying." I added and she laughed.

"I'm not that bad, and you, my friend did quite alright under the pressure." She said once her laughter was finished.

"I suppose I did." I said, taking her hand into mine and she smiled. "You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said standing up. With linked hands we walked back to my car and headed back to her apartment.

"Walk you up?" I asked her as I parked outside.

"Sure" She said.

I got out and opened the door for her and we walked inside. We stood in a comfortable silence as the elevator went up to her apartment.

"So... tonight was..." Bella said as we stood by her door.

"Amazing, magical...?" I asked.

"Well, it was better than what I had thought it would be." She said with a smirk.

"You wound me" I said, clutching my heart dramatically.

"It was great." She said.

"You want a round two?" I asked her.

"Sure" She said with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I won't be able to get my parents to babysit twice in a week so how about I cook for you?" I asked.

"You cook?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm a man of many talents." I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I bet," She murmured so low I barely heard her. "Okay then."

"You can bring Connor with you" I added and she nodded before I pressed my lips against hers.

Her hands went into my hair as I held her body between me and the wall. Her lips tasted amazing, dessert and her; I felt like I couldn't get enough but knew we couldn't move too fast in this or we would mess things up.

"You surely know how to end the night." She said when we both hesitantly pulled apart.

"I aim to please, so next Friday?" I asked her and she nodded. "See you at work." I said, pressing my lips against hers again before taking my arms from her waist. Once she was in the door I got into the elevator.

I think that went very well.

**Review Please**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations

**Edward**

"Mr. Cullen, I'm heading out for a lunch run do you want anything?" Angela asked standing in my door.

"No thank you Angela. Is Ms. Swan in her office?" I asked.

"Yes, she's free right now do you want me to let her know your coming?" she asked.

"Nah I'll surprise her." I said getting up and walking out of my office. It was the Wednesday after my date with Bella and I was in a fairly good mood. Mom had asked could she take Lily off for the day and I knew I had a lot of work to get done so I agreed. Sometimes you need a break.

Walking down the hallway I heard Bella talking on the phone. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" She called so I walked inside. She looked fairly flustered on the phone. "Of course not, why would I...?" She said before looking up at me "Look I got to go. Bye." She said hanging up.

"Everything alright?" I asked and she shrugged.

"People making situations more complicated than they need to be." She said "Did you need something?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said sitting down across from her.

"What?" she asked looking down at her work.

"A lunch date." I told her.

She looked up and smiled "I have a lot of work to do" She said.

"So do I but I don't see how that's relevant." I said before noticing something "Where's your Son?" I asked her.

"Sold him for craic." She shrugged.

"As long as it was a useful purpose" I said. "Come on just for an hour and then we can go find the pimp you gave your baby to in exchange for craic." I offered.

"Suppose I do miss the little guy." She shrugged standing up; as she did her cell phone rang. "Oh would you look at that it's the pimp I gave him too" She said flipping it open "Hey Mom."

"That's some pimp name." I murmured and she giggled.

She finished up with her Mom before hanging up.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just checking what time Connor takes his next bottle at" She explained. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" she asked.

"I know a little place down the street." I told her and she nodded.

"So where' your child?" she asked.

"I sold her for meth" I said and she nodded.

"It all makes sense." She said as we walked into the elevator.

"Yours for craic, mine for meth it's a wonderful thing we've got going." I teased as I pressed the button for the lobby.

"It is" She said with a smile. "So what are you cooking for me this week?" she asked.

"I'm still deciding between Italian and Asian" I told her.

"Hmm" She said.

"Any preference?"

"Not really, I eat practically everything. It's a habit I took from my pregnancy that I refuse to give up."

"Yet still so petite?" I teased.

"Yeah I guess I'm just lucky that all the fat I take in goes to my boobs and my ass." She said and through no fault of my own I found myself ogling her. "Stop that." She said playfully shoving me.

"Well you mentioned them; it would be rude not to stare." I told her.

"No Edward it's rude _to _stare." She said slowly as if she was explaining it.

"Oh" I said lightly smacking myself on my forehead. "That's where I've been going wrong all these years."

"Pretty much" She said as we got out of the elevator and walked out of the building. We arrived at the little cafe down the street, it was comfy with couches and armchairs but thankfully not too busy so we managed to bag a couch.

We sat down and waited for the waitress to come over; while we did Bella checked her phone before placing it in her handbag.

"So who were you on the phone to before I came into your office?" I asked.

"No one it was nothing" She said shrugging it off.

"Fine don't tell me" I said leaning in and kissing her.

"What was that about?" she asked when I pulled away.

"I wanted to" I told her like it was obvious.

"You're..." She said and then threw her hands up in a loss for words.

"Incredible? Dashing? Adorable? Sexy?" I asked her "The list is endless"

"Presumptuous." She said.

"There's no problem with that" I told her. She was unable to come back with anything because the waitress came over.

We placed our orders and the waitress returned to behind the counter getting our order ready.

"I want to tell you" Bella said as our coffee's were brought over, she took a sip not looking at me.

"Then do" I said and she shook her head.

"I can't, because I already feel too invested in this." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It has the potential to be." She said. "I've been hurt by guys, one who I thought I would be married to by now. And already I feel completely different with you and that scares me. I refuse to be that mother who has men flit in out of her life but I don't want to rush into anything."

"I get your scared but Bella I like you a lot." I told her "More than I've ever like someone this early into something. Do you trust me?" I asked her.

"I want to" She said.

"Well then we have potential" I told her and she laughed. "I don't know who hurt you or what they did to you but I have a feeling they are lacking in some mental capacity because seriously who could ever do something to take that beautiful smile off your face?"

"You're sweet." She said leaning in and kissing me. "And also lacking some of your own mental capacity if you think dating me is a good idea."

"I don't think it's a good idea." I told her and her head tilted to the side "I think it's a fantastic idea."

She laughed again as the waitress brought our food over. We ate making good chit chat in between bites before we walked back to work.

"So are we still on for Friday?" she asked and I nodded. "Are you sure you want me to bring Connor I could...?" she began and I shook my head.

"It's fine; I have all the stuff for kids in my place. Why pay for a baby sitter when they'll both be asleep in Lily's room for most of the evening?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sounds good." She her arms crossed in front of her.

"I'll call you later" I told her kissing her forehead, Angela practically squeaked at her desk and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay" She said. I turned and walked down to my office and sat down in my chair.

I scratched the back of my head wondering what I was going to do. I was beginning to think I was falling fast for Ms. Swan, and if she had gone through some heartbreak already would she be open to letting me in. And then the fact she had Connor, would she ever want me in the picture? Did she want my daughter in the picture?

See when you're young relationships are great, you can flit in and out of them. If you get your heartbroken you can get severely drunk, I'm told girls seek to eat their weight in ice cream, and forget about it. But as you get older things start to complicate. Children come into the picture and almost everybody as that baggage.

I just hoped Bella and I could work through that baggage and come to some understanding.

**Bella**

When I got home that night after picking up Connor from Mom, I felt annoyed.

Who did he think he was?

My father has now decided that Connor was now on his list of priorities and had called outraged because I hadn't call him when the mix up happened.

Stressed out I picked up my phone and dialled the one person I know will listen to me bitch and moan.

"Long time no hear Bella" He answered the phone and I sighed.

"I know Seth but I've had a shitty day, you want to listen to me whine?" I asked him.

"Listen I'm actually in Chicago this week why don't you and I have lunch tomorrow?" he asked.

"That sounds great do you mind if I bring Connor with me?" I asked him.

"Of course not, I want to inspect my Godson and see have you managed to keep him in top condition or do I need to kill you." He explained.

"Thanks Seth" I said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up from your office okay? And I want to hear all about this mix up and this new guy you think is anyway worthy. I may just have to run a background check." He said.

"Come off it you, I really like Edward he's a single Dad so he gets the situation I'm in." I told him.

"I'll have some people look into him."

"Why do I tell you things?" I asked lying down on the bed.

"Cause you love me and without me your life would fall into a pit of despair?" he asked.

"That's not it" I said shaking my head.

"Is it because in college I held your hair back when you threw up after that frat party?" he asked.

"That's probably a lot closer to the truth." I said nodding.

"Right, well I better go. Louise just got home with dinner and I'm starved."

"Look at you two being all domestic." I teased.

"You should try it." He teased back.

"I would if you didn't run background checks into the guys I like." I said.

"Seeya tomorrow Bells."

"Seeya tomorrow." I said before hanging up.

Once I did Connor started screaming in his crib.

"What's wrong Bud?" I asked him picking him up. I felt his forehead and he had a bit of a temperature. I pulled off his pyjamas and let him slipped him into his vest before giving him children's Tylenol and a drink of water.

Because I hated when he got sick and it brought out my ridiculously worrying maternal instincts I brought him to sleep with me that night. I took his temperature and it was just a little higher than it should be but nothing to worry about, he was probably just getting adjusted to the summer weather something new for him. I was going to have to keep giving him water before bed at night if that was the case.

As I watched Connor that night I got more annoyed about the Charlie thing, before I got confused.

Should I be happy that Charlie was now accepting Connor and wanted a relationship? Or should I be mad that it took him this long to start seeing things my way?

Why was my life so freaking complicated? I kissed my baby on the forehead before making there was a pillow fortress protecting him from rolling off the bed and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling like I had slept five minutes. Connor began throwing up last night, I had half a mind to take him to the hospital but after a quick call to the 24hr clinic the nurse told me he probably has a bug and would be miserable for a day or two.

Crawling out of bed I reached for my phone.

"Who are you and why are you calling this early?" Phil growled into the phone.

"Phil its Bella is Mom there?"

I heard some grumbling and some shifting before I got a response.

"Is everything alright Sweetheart?" she asked.

"Yeah, Connor has a bug so I was wondering could you take him today again." I asked.

"Of course Honey, just drop him off on your way to work." She said.

"Thanks Mom." I said "I'll see you in half an hour." I added before hanging up.

I then opened up a blank message to Seth.

_Hey, I have actually managed to break the child so you have the pleasure of it just being you and me for lunch. – B_

As I was getting ready my phone chirped letting me know I had a new message.

_More like displeasure :) I'll pick you up at one o clock? – Seth_

_You know you love me Seth – B_

_Unfortunately, I'll see you at one – Seth_

I then packed Connor up and brought him over to Mom's house before heading to work.

Did you ever have one of those really hectic days where you have a tonne of work to do but none of it gets done? Today was one of those days. I swear to God every time I had gotten through one pile of work another one arrived.

"Ms. Swan there's a Mr. Clearwater here?" Angela's voice rang through the intercom.

"Oh Jesus" I said looking at my watch "Send him Angela." I said before looking back down at my work.

"So you broke the baby and dropped him off at your mother's?" he asked.

"I didn't break him; the 0.01% of bacteria that my kitchen cleaner can't get rid of broke him." I said and Seth nodded.

"When will we win the war on bacteria?" he asked dramatically.

"Just give me one minute and we'll go" I told him.

"Ms. Swan?" Angela asked from the doorway.

"Yes Angela?"

"Mr. Cullen was wondering did you have plans for lunch?" she asked.

"Tell him I'm busy but I will call him later on." I told her. "Ready Seth?" I asked.

"Sure thing B" He said before we walked out of my office and walking towards the elevator.

"So tell me all about your life as of late" Seth said as we sat down in a restaurant fifteen minutes away from my office.

"I think I'm in a relationship" I said.

"So straight in, I thought you would start with something about the baby." He said.

"I spend most of my life talking about the baby, I want to have some girl talk but you're my only friend so you'll do." I said.

"Don't I feel special?" he asked.

"Come on Seth what am I going to do?" I asked him.

"Do you like the guy?"

"Yes"

"Does he accept you have a kid and that your kid is your first priority over everything else?"

"Yes"

"And is he a good lay?"

"Seth!" I hissed "I'm not a total slut" I said "Anymore"

"Good girl correcting yourself, okay so you haven't jumped him just yet, you probably will by this weekend, but if you like him and he accepts who you are then I don't why you wouldn't be able to have a good relationship with this guy. You said he has his own kid? Well isn't that good to know you and him are in the same place in your life?" he asked.

"I suppose." I said.

"Now I didn't come out here just to listen to your pathetic love life. I have some dish."

"Sometimes I think you're gay" I told him.

"Ask Louise she'll tell you I'm not." He said waggling his eyebrows.

"Pervert." I muttered. "But come on dish the dish" I said.

"I saw _him _the other day."

"Seth" I warned him not wanting to hear about _him_

"Don't you _Seth _me; I just thought you would want to know that it's all off between _him _and her. She left him for his, and this is as true as it comes, sister." He said and I spluttered the water I was drinking.

"No!" I said and he nodded.

"Doesn't that make you feel better?" Seth asked and I nodded.

"I'll toast to that." I said but he shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"You haven't heard the best part" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"He may have asked about you and I may have told him all about you and Connor and your fabulous apartment looking over the Chicago skyline." He said taking a sip of his water.

"You know I love you right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"And now that you know that you can stop being a chicken and go jump your bit at the office." He said. "And that I'll toast to."

**So who loves Seth as much as I do?**

**And we'll soon be finding out more about Bella's past. Just give it time everybody.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations

**EPOV**

"Hey Mr. Cullen, Angela told me to tell you Ms. Swan is busy for lunch." Ben said walking into my office with a large box.

"Oh." I said looking up from my computer. "Did she say what she was doing?" I asked afraid Bella was just holing up in her office over working like she had planned to do yesterday.

"Well she must have a date or something; she just left with a guy who she seemed to know more personally that a co-worker." Ben said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"A date? I can ask Angela?" He said.

"No, that's fine." I said. "What's in the box?" I asked.

"How many clients do cater to?" he asked.

"We're still doing the change of business letters?" I asked a little thrown about the Bella thing, and annoyed that all this business was still going on with mail shots. This should have been finished last week, early this week at the latest.

"No your mother is planning a party to celebrate. She got these letters dropped off today, I was just handed them now on my way back from lunch when they got handed to me.

"Oh sounds..." I said before just shaking my head "Just get it done." I told him and he nodded.

"I'll get working on it now." He said when I remembered something Bella said last week. I may have been a bit upset about what I had just heard but it was good advice.

"No you do your job, go down and get three interns from downstairs. Tell them for every one hundred letters they send out they get ten dollars. And twenty more each if they get them all done by the end of today.

"Are you...?" He began and I nodded. He then left the room and I rested back in my chair.

Bella had a date?

What the hell? Wasn't she the one who was afraid of being the flighty mother who had guys flitting in and out of her life at all time? And then she goes and does this?

I was so confused.

My phone rang so I took a deep breath and picked up a receiver.

"Edward Cullen speaking" I said.

"Hey Little Brother." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Hey Emmett, what's up? Please tell me you haven't brought home twins from the park instead of Lily?" I asked him.

"You do it one time. Seriously man."

"You mixed an eighteen month old baby with an eight month one. One was a girl and the other a boy"

"I just thought Lily was just very small and butch." He said as if that completely explained everything that had happened.

"Well doesn't that comfort me so much?"

"It should." He said. "So are you free tomorrow?" he asked.

"Um... I'm not sure Em. I thought I had plans but I think I might have to just cancel those." I said not giving too much away.

"The hooker charging too much?" he asked.

"Oh shut up" I said not really in the mood for his crap. "So how is my daughter?" I asked.

"I don't have her; Mom has been dragging her all over town with Rosie on errands. Oh man wait until you hear what they are making me do now. Re-enact the fucking wedding. I don't care if Auntie Bessie who is sixty four different ways removed didn't see the actual wedding." He sighed. "But apparently it's all very important." He said imitating his wife's voice. Something I knew would get him a smack across the back of the head had she been aware of what was going on. Rosalie was very capable of keeping my brother in line.

"You poor unfortunate bastard, I thought we were just showing the video?" I asked.

"Nope. I have to rent a fucking tux. Did you keep yours?" he asked.

"Yeah I have so much schmoozing to do in this job so it works out cheaper to just buy one once off." I explained.

"Okay so I can check that off the list. Mom wants to know are you bringing a date?" he asked.

"Did you get a checklist to go through?" I asked him.

"Yours should arrive back with your child."

"And you assured me that when you married Rosalie I would only have to be a best man once." I teased and he chuckled.

"I thought Rosalie and her sisters were bad planning a wedding, they have nothing on Rosalie and Mom. It's actually scary, so back to my list are you bringing a date?" he asked.

"I'll get back to you on that. When is this shindig?" I asked.

"Next month" He said.

"Yeah I'll back to you on the date front."

"Hey Man do you think Lily will be walking by then?" he asked.

"She's only recently started pulling herself up Emmett I wouldn't be putting all my hopes in her walking as a flower girl." I said.

"We'll just get Mom to walk down with her holding her up." Emmett said.

"Yeah that will good." I said. "I'll see can I get a baby sitter to pick her up afterwards."

"Oh encase you score?" he asked.

"Is it so bad to want some me time?" I asked him.

"No, as long as you don't have too much 'me time' excessive masturbation has been linked to blindness." He said.

"I'm hanging up now." I told him.

"Right, let me know about tomorrow."

"Will do Em" I said "Bye."

"Bye Bro." He said before we hung up.

I got back to working for another two hours before heading downstairs to see how the interns were getting on with the task I set them.

They seemed to be getting on okay; it seemed Bella had the right idea. Dangle money in front of them and they'll move way faster than just asking them to do something. As I was downstairs I started thinking about the Bella thing all over again.

She was really fucking with my head now. And I didn't like it. If she wanted to date other people she could but I wasn't looking for a casual relationship and I think I needed to make myself clear. Otherwise this could end up turning ugly.

And because we both had children we couldn't afford to let things get ugly.

It was rather annoying because here I was thinking she was on the same page as me. After the Victoria thing I promised myself I would not jump head first into relationships anymore. I love my daughter but I didn't want to end up with more children who had no mothers. So it was all about finding someone who was on the same page as me. And unfortunately the women who were in the same stage as life as me were married or Bella.

I was pulled out of my thinking when my phone rang.

"Edward Cullen speaking"

**BPOV**

After I got back to the office after my lunch I heard crying coming from Edward's office. I dropped my bag at the front desk and went into Edward's office. Lily was in a play pen in the corner but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked picking her up. I checked to see if her diaper was wet and realised Lily had left a lovely present for her Daddy wherever he was gone. I walked out into the hallway and saw Angela had returned to the front desk. "Angela have you seen Edward?" I asked her.

"No Ms, I'll just check his planner" She said looking at the screen. "He's supposed to be in his office."

"Okay, do you know where his diaper bag is?" I asked her.

"It should be in his closet." She said.

"Thank you." I called back before shutting the door and reaching into the closet for the diaper bag.

I pulled off her clothes and saw she was soaked in her diaper. I pulled it off her and wiped up the mess.

"See now Sweetie we get you all cleaned up and we'll see can we track down Daddy." I said and she smiled up at me, all those tears disappeared for now. It was a known fact that girls threw a bigger fuss about having to sit in their filth. Boys were more prepared to just sit there. It's a wonderful gender I had contributed to.

Once she was all clean I picked her up and walked out of Edward's office.

"Any sign of him?" I asked Angela who shook her head.

"No" She said looking at the planner "I'll call Ben." She said and I nodded.

"I'll just bring this little one in with me." I said and she nodded.

Once inside I took out my cell phone and dialled Edward's number.

"Cullen here" He answered.

"Hey, it's Bella. Where are you?" I asked.

"Downstairs with the interns why?" he asked sounding pissed off.

"You left Lily up here" I said.

"No Lily is with my Mom today" He said sounding confused.

"Sweetie, will you say hi to Daddy?" I asked her giving her the phone.

"Daaaaaaa" She squealed in delight.

"Oh" He said. "I'll be right up" He said before hanging up.

"What crawled up his cester and died?" I asked Lily as I sat down at my desk and began to start my never ending pile of work.

A couple of minutes later Angela appeared in the doorway.

"Mr. Cullen is here." She said.

"Send him in" I told her and she nodded. Edward came through a couple of minutes later. "I think I have something belonging to you" I said standing up and handing Lily to him.

"Thanks" He said kissing Lily on the cheek; he didn't look at me though.

"Are you okay Edward?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said but I could tell something was bothering him.

"Fine don't tell me." I said using his words from yesterday.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Okay then." I said.

"Where's Connor?" he asked.

"He had a bug so my Mom kept him today I didn't want everyone here getting sick, especially if Miss Lily was here." I said smiling at the little girl. Her smile was utterly infectious.

"Oh right" He said.

"So we still on for tomorrow?" I asked him.

"You want to?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because..." He began looking confused.

"Because...?" I repeated hoping he would give me an answer.

"Didn't you have a date for lunch today?" he asked.

"You mean Seth?" I asked.

"Well I just knew you had a date not the particulars. Ben said he saw you."

"Edward, Seth is my best friend has been since before I hit puberty. He's Connor's Godfather and he and his fiancée were in town this week so him and I met up for lunch." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh" He said. "Well I've made a big ass of myself so I will just..." He began looking to the door when I stepped over and kissed him gently.

"You're really cute when your jealous." I said.

"I'm always cute Swan; it's not something I turn off." He said trying to shrug it off.

"Now that we've hashed that out can I trust you to actually watch the child in your care?" I asked him and he mocked glared at me.

"Yeah" He said "Come on Gorgeous, you and Daddy have to go make a phone call to Grandma about just abandoning you at the office."

"Bye Guys." I said as they left. Once they left I felt like fist pumping the air.

Edward was jealous over Seth.

Wait no he was jealous of me having a date at all.

He was obviously interested in a long term thing.

I took out my phone and texted Seth.

_I think I'm in love – B_

About half an hour later my phone chirped loudly.

_Did you see the picture of the Oreo pizza too? Yum. – Seth_

_No but that is definitely I could get behind. – B_

_Then did they bring out an ever-lasting vibrator? – Seth_

_No – B_

_Aw, what did Mr. I –Understand-You do now? – Seth _

_He's just great, we'll talk soon. I have work to do –B_

_I need to find some girlfriends for you –Seth_

_Or just admit you have a vagina – B_

_I have a vagina; well I have access to one that's the same thing? – Seth_

_I'm going to tell Louise you said that – B_

_What happened to all that work you had to do? – Seth_

_You strike a good point – B_

_I try – Seth_

I didn't respond to that otherwise the conversation becomes nothing more than smiley faces and lol's. A sign that the conversation has officially died is lol.

It's like death in my opinion.

I picked up Connor after work and thankfully his fever had broken and he was no longer throwing up.

"You feeling better Buddy?" I asked as I washed him in the sink that night. He loved his bath times but I was too tired to actual run the bath tonight so the sink would do. Baths on tour as I called it

Just as I was picking Connor up out of the sink my phone rang.

"Hold on" I instinctively yelled. Because the person calling could obviously hear me and wouldn't hang up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey are you busy?" Edward's voice asked me.

"Just a bit, bath time ran over a bit. I can't help it those ducks are just way too funny. Plus the look on his face when they squeak, the utter shock and joy. I should take a picture next time" I mused.

"I can call back" He said.

"No just give me one minute." I said. Connor picked this moment to start fussing "I'll call you back when he's down?" I asked.

"Sure" He said and I hung up dropping my phone on the couch. I put my IPOD into the dock I had in Connor's room and turned on his bedtime playlist, it usually calmed him down before bed.

The soft strains of Fields of Gold came on. Connor was a big Eva Cassidy fan for some reason. At least it wasn't the Wiggles. I had heard horror stories at the paediatrician's office about the Wiggles and their hold over young children, one man went so far as threatening their lives. He looked like he could take them.

"Night Handsome" I said kissing his forehead as he stretched out in his bed. He look up at me expectantly so I turned on his light up mobile and left the IPOD on low in his room. If past experience was anything to go by he would be out cold in ten minutes.

I quietly close the door to his room and went into the living room.

I picked up my phone and called Edward back.

"Hey" I said.

"He down for the night?" Edward asked.

"Yeah once he's tired he doesn't give a shit what's going on in the world he is going to sleep. Oh to be a baby with no responsibilities what so ever." I said "So what's up?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked.

"You called me earlier" I explained.

"Oh yeah I just wanted to clear some things out for us." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't like to share" He said simply.

"And I take it you don't mean sharing your dessert?" I asked.

"Bella I'm trying to be serious" He said.

"Okay then I'm sitting on the wrong end of the couch to be serious" I said getting up and moving.

"Did you actually get up and move?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was on the comfy part of the couch, you can't have serious conversations on the comfy end. So now I'm ready, you don't like to share?" I asked.

"No I don't. It's weird it's like only child syndrome but I had Emmett, I blame my parents they gave us everything. Sometimes they both the same toy twice just to keep Emmett and I quiet. Man I really don't want to raise Lily like that." He babbled.

"Edward I have a good cell plan but is there a point to this?" I asked breaking his rant.

"Oh yeah I wanted to apologize about my reaction earlier. I just..."

"Don't like to share." I finished.

"Pretty much" He said.

"But it's not like we had put a definite label on this." I said to him.

"Well that's why I'm calling. I want to put on a definite label." He said. "I like you a lot Bella and I really don't want to mess around with you. I know you've had problems before but I think you and I will be good together."

"I agree one hundred percent." I said.

"You do?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Yes" I said. "So there is a definite us and due our mutual dislike of sharing, I am only child, we won't date other people."

"Cool" He said sounding unsure what to say after that.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I told him.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." He said before I clicked off the phone.

"That went quite well" I said to no one in particular. I got up and walked into Connor's room and took my IPOD out of the dock. Out cold so he was. Works like a charm.

Walking into my room I decided to get my outfit for work ready for tomorrow. As of now Edward was my boyfriend and I think I have the right to mess with his head a little tomorrow before our dinner together.

Where was that tight fitting skirt?

**Just because she's committed to him now doesn't mean she's gonna stop messing with his head. I'm not letting this Bitchella go all mushy on me!**

**Your reviews wow, stun and awe me. Keep up the good work.**

**Sorry about the lateness in update. As a pre birthday pressie I got a copy of 'City of Fallen Angels' and was holed up in a little cubby reading it all weekend and then Monday's hecticness just messes with me.**

**Leave some Love!**

**I would say I want to update this weekend but it's my birthday on Saturday (the day after Rob's!) so Imma be busy feeling old and making my relatives feel older!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations

**EPOV**

I had done it. I was with Bella Swan. I felt like high fiving myself for my awesomeness but decided it was better to just do a little celebratory dance instead.

I had not expected that phone call to go like that.

After what I said in her office today I expected to be told to go fuck myself.

Things have a wonderful way of working out.

Walking into work the next day I felt great. Rosalie had jumped on the chance of taking Lily for the day, either she's throwing big hints at Emmett or he's already managed to knock her up and she wants some practise.

I was leaning towards column B if I'm being totally honest.

As I got into the elevator I saw Bella was standing inside on the phone.

"Seth, Seth! Put Louise on!" She demanded. "Hi Lou, yeah he's fine." She said "Just give him the bottle and I don't care what Seth says he does have a schedule and he will cry on that schedule." She said. I smiled at her and wrapped one of my arms around her waist. She held up her finger signifying one minute and I nodded. "Right, yep you have it. And tell Seth if he breaks my baby I break him. No Lou you're safe. Bye" She said hanging up.

"Hi" I said.

"Hi" She said as I leaned in and kissed her briefly knowing anyone could get into the elevator "Where's Lily?" she asked.

"Rosalie decided it was her turn to get Lily and decided she wanted an overnight sleepover." I said shrugging.

"Rosalie is Emmett's wife right?" she asked and I nodded.

"Connor spending the day with his Godfather?" I asked and Bella nodded.

"Yeah but they want to keep him tonight." She said "I think Lou is pregnant and they want some practise." She explained.

"So it's just you and me then tonight?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm looking forward to it" I said and she smiled as the elevator stopped on our floor. We got out and walked to our respective offices and the work day began.

Most people looked forward to Fridays. I hated them. The amount of things you have to do to prepare for the Monday of the following week is crazy. And then a tonne of things that needed your signature like yesterday magically appear.

Plus I had two on-site meetings today. My day turned crappy when I realised I couldn't find the blue prints for the buildings I was going to today.

"BEN!" I yelled as I pulled my office apart.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"I need the plans for the Jenks project and the Grayson project"

He tapped something into his palm pilot "They were delivered yesterday from the printers."

"Then where are they?" I asked.

"Um..." He said looking scared. "I'll go check downstairs.

"I'll go check in Bella's office." I said storming passed him.

"Okay" He said. I walked up the hallway and saw Angela sitting at her desk.

"Is Bella free?" I asked her and she nodded before I walked into the office.

Bella was sitting at her desk, hands clasped under her chin and wearing the sexiest librarian glasses you have ever seen looking over something. She looked up when she heard me come in the door.

"Hey" She said.

"I didn't realise you wore glasses." I said and she shrugged.

"Sometimes. I think they make me look dorky." She explained.

"I wear dorky glasses, those aren't dorky." I told her.

"Fair enough but I get the impression that you didn't just come in here to talk to me about eye wear" She said taking off her glasses and standing up. It was then I saw the skirt she was wearing.

The woman was trying to kill me.

"Yeah" I said scratching the back of my head "You didn't accidentally get two sets of plans belonging to me did you? I need them for some consultations I have today." I said trying to look anywhere but her tight skirt that was easily resting on the line of what was and wasn't appropriate for work.

"Um check the cabinets behind the desk here, that's where all the plans go when I get them." She explained and I nodded.

I walked over and opened the cabinet before grouching down and looking for the plans. Bella walked over and sat on the edge of the cabinet. My concentration levels and ability to do anything flying out the window when I saw how high her skirt went when she crossed her legs.

"Did you find them?" she asked and luckily the plans I was looking for were sitting on the top of the pile. I pulled them out of the cover and pretended to look over them. I had no clue what I was looking for because that vixen had crossed her legs and pulled me into a sex induced fog.

"Yep" I said standing up quickly.

"Glad I could help." She said with a smile.

"Thank you" I said. "You here for lunch today?"

"Yes." She said "Unfortunately I'm working through lunch."

"I'll bring you back something when I'm coming back from the consultations" I told her.

"Okay" She said leaning up and kissing me. She was still sitting on the cabinet so I pressed my hand against that give myself some support as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her. I was just about to use my tongue to open her mouth when I heard someone gasp behind us. Bella and I jumped apart, Bella turning bright red; I'd say I turned a pretty shade of pink too.

Angela stood in the doorway looking embarrassed.

"Ms. Swan your mother is here." She said.

"Just give me a minute." Bella said.

"Okay" Angela tittered before leaving the room quickly.

"I better get going." I told Bella who nodded. I gave her lips a sweet peck before walking out of the room.

"Edward, it's nice to see you again." Renee Dwyer said as I walked out of Bella's office.

"You too Renee" I said.

"How's that precious little girl of yours doing?" she asked.

"She's off with her Uncle and Aunt today, doing great. I swear that mix up had no effect on her." I said.

"Children are so resilient. I love it." She said.

"Mom, are you coming in?" Bella said appearing in the doorway and Renee nodded.

"It was nice to see you Edward." She said.

"You too Renee, see you later Bella, Angela." I said before walking to the elevator. My consultations were in the next hour so I needed to get on the road.

Thinking of the kiss Bella and I had just shared in her office it made me excited for tonight, hopefully because we didn't have the kids there would be more of that. Maybe on the way back I should stop off for condoms?

Okay wait no, that's too presumptuous .

But... if the situation called for it I think she wouldn't see it as eagerness and more preparation. Plus just because I bought them it doesn't mean I have to use them.

Okay so I was buying condoms.

You've got to love self checkout at supermarkets.

**BPOV**

"Mom what are you doing here?" I asked as we sat down in my office.

"I think the better question is what were the two of you doing in here before Angela interrupted?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm not talking to you about that" I hissed.

"So there's something to talk about?" Mom asked her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"He's my boyfriend, okay?" I asked "Now if all you came to do was question me on my love life you can go now because I'm busy making money for your husband."

"Quit the bitchy tone with me I'm the one who taught it to you" She stated and I pouted "Now I'm here to talk to you about your father."

"You've thought about it and it's really Clint Eastwood?" I asked.

"No" She said although her face went a bit dreamy Mom has a thing for Clint Eastwood.

"Then I don't want to know" I said standing up and grabbing a folder from the shelf. I was trying to find some invoices to match the stuff I was reading before Edward came in.

"Bella he's really sorry" She said.

"I'm really not interested." I told her looking down at my work.

"Bella please, I know your father hurt you when he wouldn't support your decision to have a baby by yourself but come on you have to understand that he was scared for you." She said.

"So were you but you didn't make me feel like shit for doing it. And then when I called to tell you I was in the hospital having Connor you didn't say 'I'm fishing' and hang up. So no Mom I'm not interested in forgiving Charlie and you can tell him not to try and contact me anymore. I don't want to hear from him ever again." I told her. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to meet with the HR Manager over some pay issues."

"Okay Bella" Mom said kissing my forehead before walking out of the room. I sighed and slumped in my chair.

"Ms. Swan your two o'clock is here" Angela said over the intercom.

"Send them in" I said sitting up straight and taking a deep breath before going back into work mode. Sometimes playing the two people was hard, I was just glad I now had someone who saw both sides of me and seem to like them.

I just hoped all my baggage wouldn't prove to be too much for him.

Sometimes I just hated Fridays.

**So this is kind of a filler chapter I hit a wall when I was writing it!**

**Review! Please they encourage me to write more!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

I had called Edward before I left my apartment for directions to his place but I was sure I was lost. No way could this be the place. I knew Edward was an amazing architect. One of the best in the last couple of years but this was ridiculous.

I pulled up to the amazing house, it was just outside the city limits, surrounded by trees and built right in the centre of a spacious field, with a large garden in the front and back.

I was convinced I was lost until I saw Edward's car in the drive way.

I parked my car beside his in the drive way before getting out and walking up the front steps of his house.

I rang the doorbell before smoothing over my outfit one more time. I had gone with jeans and a floaty, summery top, granted had my outfit magically become hideous on the drive over I didn't know what I could do to rectify that in the two minutes I had standing on the doorstep but still it didn't hurt to check.

The door clicked open and Edward stood there wearing a navy polo shirt with jeans.

"Hey" He said smiling at me "Your here early"

"No traffic" I shrugged.

"Not in a rush to see me no?" he asked and I shook my head "You wound me Ms. Swan"

"You never know, I could be lying. I don't want your head to get any bigger than it is now, it may just explode." I told him. "Now are you going to invite me in or are we going to continue to interact on the doorstep? Either is good for me but I think I can smell something burning." I said and his eyes widened as if the smell had just registered with him.

"Yeah come in. I'll just check on dinner." He said before running into a room down the hall what I think was the kitchen. I followed him in chuckling and shut the door behind me before following him down the hallway.

"Anything I can help with?" I asked walking into the kitchen, admiring the interior of the house. It was incredible.

"No, I think I've saved it." He said "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"I'm good for now" I said sitting on a stool by the breakfast bar. "Your house is incredible." I told him.

"Did you find it alright?" he asked.

"Yeah your directions where perfect" I told him with a smile. "So how did your consultations go?" I asked him.

"Pretty good, sorry I didn't make it back for lunch but Phil told me to schmooze these guys as much as I could, they want us to design twenty building within the next two years, something that doesn't come around very often in this kind of economic climate." He explained and I nodded.

"Tell me about it, between inflation and the cost of employment I don't know how any business is staying open, but we're hanging on in there quite well." I said.

"Plus I say it doesn't hurt that you've got some job security" Edward said.

"Well I might aswell gain something from my Mom marrying one of the most successful men out there and if it's a job I'll happily take it. Not that I didn't work hard for it." I said.

"I wasn't insinuating that you hadn't"

"I know." I said with a smile.

"So what did your Mom want to talk about?" he asked taking two plates out of cabinet.

"When?" I asked.

"Today after I was in your office" He said and I blushed remembering what we had been doing when Angela had interrupted us. "Would you look at that I made Bella Swan blush" He said smugly.

"Shut up" I murmured.

"You weren't the only one blushing Honey" He said with a smirk as he began dishing up the food.

"What are we eating?" I asked.

"Mongolia Chicken, a couple of years ago I took a cooking class during the summer, I don't get to pull out my mad skills very often seeing as my house mate is a one year old who likes her food mushed, so I seized every opportunity I get." He said as he put the noodles and chicken on the plates.

"It looks delicious." I said.

"It's been awhile since I've made it but it does taste pretty good." He said. "Come on in here." He said picking up the two plates and walking past me into a dining room where the table was all set up.

"You were prepared."

"We're still in the early stages of this relationship." He explained "Give me a month and I'll be late all the time, the house won't be clean when you come over, etc, etc." He teased and I laughed.

"Well your honest I'll give you that." I said around my laughter.

"Something you'll learn I am always." He said. "So what did your mother want to talk about? We sort of got side tracked back in the kitchen" He said as he took a bite of his food.

"No-..." I began before realising if I wanted this to work with Edward I have to share with him as much as he does with me and so far he has been so forth coming, I couldn't keep rebuffing him or he would get fed up "She wanted to talk about my Dad." I told him.

"What about him?" Edward asked.

"He wants to get back in contact with me and he's using my Mom because he thinks she'll get me to cave." I shrugged.

"Why would he think that?"

"Because Mom knows Dad never got over her leaving him and she feels guilty for it so the minute Charlie says he needs her help she drops everything and is at his beck and call." I said before taking a bite out of my food. "This is really good." I said around my bite.

"Does that annoy you?" he asked.

"What?" I asked

"That your Mom will still run to your Dad's rescue instead of sticking beside you in this?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but it's her opinion. And I know she loves Connor with all her heart and if she wants to make a deal with the devil I'm not going to begrudge her that. I just refuse to let him hurt me again."

"Had your Mom and Phil not been so supportive of you having a baby by yourself would you have gone through with it?" he asked.

"Probably not" I said truthfully. "Everybody was telling me I was crazy for doing it and I don't know had everybody I knew been against it I probably would have just given up on the idea but my Mom she was amazed that I wanted to do it and she was so supportive. Did anybody ever try to discourage you of keeping Lily?"

"Some of my friends, I'm not friends with them anymore for obvious reasons." He said. "But I didn't choose to get Victoria pregnant. It happened and I stepped up. What you did was way bigger. You made everything happen yourself."

"I guess" I shrugged "Okay you have to give me the recipe for this dish" I said as I continued eating.

"I'll never give up my secrets." He said "You'll just have to come over again so I can make it for you."

"That I can live with." I said.

"So come on tell me something really random about yourself." Edward said as we cleared the plates off the table after dinner, he had tried to get me to go sit in the living room but he was after cooking dinner I could at least help out.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on everybody has something really random happen to them, spill." He said.

"Okay" I said pretending to think "One time this guy stole my baby and the somehow I ended up dating his brother. That random enough for you?" I asked.

"You mean there's been other's before me?" he asked teasingly and I playfully slapped him. "Come on you have to have something" He said.

"Okay when I was in my junior year I learnt to tap dance in three days so I could do the song 'You're the Top' with Seth for our school talent show. That random enough for you?" I asked.

"Yes and is there video footage?" he asked.

"None that you'll ever see" I said "Your turn"

"Okay while I've never done tap dance one time when I was in my freshmen year of college, my brother who was in the year before me, and I was bored so we decided to get all our friends together and we ran around dressed around as gorillas while Emmett ran ahead of us dressed as a banana."

"No way" I said "You're lying"

"I have the pictures to prove it." He said.

"Okay then" I said "Show me"

"You go wait in the living room, it's just in that door there" He said pointing past the dining room "And I'll go get the proof"

"I'll believe it when I see it." I said walking into his living room. I loved the comfy feeling of the house. It didn't feel like a single Dad house, just a nice family home. I couldn't help but go look at the baby pictures of Lily on the mantel. Wow she was just as adorable back then.

And I know what you're thinking all babies are beautiful but let's be serious some babies are ugly babies. It's not their fault and you make think I'm evil for saying it but I hate when you see ugly babies and you're expected to fawn over them.

It was awwing over a candid picture of Edward tossing Lily up into the air the bright smiles on their faces that Edward found me.

"Read it and weep" He said handing me a newspaper clipping.

"Oh my God" I said looking down to see Edward in a monkey suit, holding the head of it, his arm throw around the shoulders of an older guy dressed as a banana. "That is hilarious."

"Maybe you should have been the one who explained it to my parents then." He said.

"Is that your brother?" I asked and he nodded. "It must have been fun growing up with a brother only a year older than you"

"Yeah, at school we avoided each other like the plague but at home we were each other's best friend. When he moved to Australia it took me a long time to get used to it. When I found out about Lily I was actually in the middle of plans to go out and join him. In a way she kept me here." Edward shrugged.

"Can I say I'm very happy she did keep you here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes you can." He said as we walked over to the couch. We sat across from each other just talking about everything and anything that came into our heads.

It wasn't until I glanced outside and saw it was really dark that I wondered how long we had been sitting there.

"What time is it?" I asked grabbing my phone and saw it was after one in the morning. "Holy crow."

Edward looked down at his watch, his eyes widening.

"Yikes, how long have we been talking?" he asked.

"About six hours." I said "I better be going." I told him.

"Do you want me to drive you it's really late?" he asked.

"And how would I get my car?" I asked him.

"I could pick you up tomorrow and you could come get it." He explained.

"You know if you wanted to see me tomorrow all you had to do was ask?" I told him as we walked towards the front door.

"Oh yeah" He said "That's the beauty of being in relationship seeing you every day is something you find sweet not creepy. You busy tomorrow?"

"I'm rescuing the child but other that not much." I told him.

"Well I'm doing the same so we could so we could do something afterwards?" he asked.

"Sure, like what?"

"We could do a movie night or something; I doubt you'll want to be without Connor again." He said.

"See this is what is great about dating another parent. They get this entire separation anxiety thing."

"So tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said as his arms encircled my waist. "You're a really good listener."

"I've been told it's one of my many talents." He said.

"Really what are the others?" I asked when he tilted my face up and pressed his lips against mine. He walked me back so I pressed against the wall, my hands fisted into his hair. His tongue swiped across my bottom lip causing it to fall open, his breath was warm against mine as his tongue came into my mouth. I scratched my nails against his scalp while one of his hands was on my waist the other rubbing my thigh which had found itself hitch up on his hips.

Unwillingly I pulled my lips away from his to breathe, Edward it seemed didn't need to breathe because while I panted for air he kissed along my neck licking and sucking until I reached for his chin and pulled his lips back to mine. They felt warm, soft and firm against mine.

I began to stroke his tongue with my own, by now I could feel something hardening against me. Normally I would push a guy off for being such a pig but with Edward, I don't know... it turned me on to know I was doing that to this gorgeous man.

I was hit with the reality of our position when my leg was hitched over his hip and I was no longer touching the floor. I didn't want to move, and I hated that I was going to be the one to end this.

To hell with it, who was I to run interference with what nature wanted. I could feel Edward's muscles under his polo shirt and I seriously wanted to know what he looked like without a shirt on. I ran my hand over his shoulders and felt that those muscles ran down his back. Again I was brought back to how I would normally judge a man; an overly muscly health buff was definitely not for me. I didn't need to be with a guy who was a poster child for steroids. But Edward's muscles while I could feel them at a touch I could tell they weren't the type that would make me squirm.

The sensations I was feeling were incredible, my rational side was telling me to stop but my irrational side said 'Suck it Bitch and let this incredible specimen work his magic' and I for one was sick of being rational.

This time Edward also needed to breathe so we pulled away panting heavily.

"That was..." I began before trailing off not sure what to say.

"Pretty damn hot?" Edward offered up.

"Yes" I said just barely able to breathe. "But I better get going" I said, my irrational side felt betrayed but it was time to head back to the old reliable.

"No, no" He said shaking his head before crushing his lips against mine.

"Edward" I said pulling away "I don't want to move too fast" I told him.

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Okay" He said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and I nodded. We stayed like that for a minute or two before I piped up.

"You sorta need to let me down" I told him and he stepped back embarrassed but gave me enough room to get down.

"Night" I said giving his lips a quick peck before walking out to my car. I took a deep breath before pulling out of his drive and driving towards the city.

If that's the way this relationship was progressing I was making a trip to a lingerie store before I picked up Connor tomorrow.

**Edward**

I waved as Bella pulled out of the driveway before heading back inside.

I readjusted myself in my pants; they were feeling a bit tight after that kiss with Bella. That woman was going to kill me with sheer wit and sexual prowess.

I went into the kitchen and started doing a more extensive clean up, I know it was late but I would prefer to have it clean then wake up to the house smelling like last night's dinner.

While I scrubbed the pots I thought about how open Bella was with me tonight, we had a really good talk. I felt like we were laying good foundations for a healthy relationship, although... I could still like she was holding back on one thing.

It seems stupid to get hung up on one thing after she has told me so much but she's never told me her motivation behind wanting a baby and why she decided to do it alone. It makes no sense, I was at twenty nine two years older than Bella and I still couldn't wrap my head around deciding to this alone on purpose.

I chose to raise Lily alone because it was me or nothing, but when I slept with Victoria it wasn't to get her pregnant. Bella knowingly got pregnant and I don't begrudge her that one bit. Connor is a lovely baby and she deserves to be happy but...

She said she had been hurt before and I wonder was that the catalyst for wanting to have a baby by herself.

This was going to drive me crazy.

I mean seriously I don't know how I'll get her talking about this. And that in itself is worrying.

I managed to get everything cleared up and was in bed after two a.m. I was cursing myself as I fell asleep; I was most likely going to be a zombie tomorrow. At least I didn't have to get up with Lily in the morning.

The next morning I woke up feeling groggy. Sort of like I was hung-over but not from drinking, just from being tired. I padded downstairs to the kitchen and began making coffee when I heard a car pull up outside.

"Baby Brother" Emmett boisterously sang as he arrived in the front door.

"Kitchen" I called back from where I was reading the paper.

"I've brought back the spawn" He said placing a car seat on the counter.

"Is it actually my baby?" I asked turning the counter around to face me, in it sat Lily's doll.

"Oh you wanted your baby? My mistake. Hey Rose, he wants his kid." Emmett yelled behind him.

"Idiot" Rose said her very strong accent making it sound even funnier.

"It's like she's speaking a different language." Emmett said as Rosalie appeared with the baby in the kitchen.

"Not all of us speak ape" She said hoisting Lily up on her hip. "You ready to go back to your Daddy Sweetheart?" she asked Lily who was extending her arms for me and looking rather desperate.

"Hello Gorgeous" I said picking Lily up and kissing her cheek "Did Uncle Emmett try and sell you on EBay or something?" I asked her.

"No I figured thinking she a boy and sending her off with some stranger was enough traumas to do her until she's a teenager. Although I hear it's working out quite nicely for you." He said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah when do we get to meet this Bella?" Rosalie asked "Esme is quite annoyed that you've already met her parents and they've met Lily and she hasn't so much as seen Bella."

"Bella's stepfather is my boss and Bella was doing me favour taking this little devil to lunch that day." I said as sat Lily on my hip. She gurgled away to herself beside me as I poured coffee for Rosalie and Emmett.

"But still you should bring her to the barbeque on Sunday" Emmett said.

"Why are we barbequing?" I asked him and he pointed to Rose.

"She's nuts, you think she's all nice and sweet and then all of sudden it's 'Esme do you have a barbeque because I think we should be able to get some really cheap meaty and it's been AGES since I had one'" He said pointing on the shitiest Australian accent you've ever heard "We left Australia two weeks ago and we had a ginourmous one before we left. I worry what's going to happen in the winter months Babe if you think two weeks is a lot."

"I'd worry about your testicles if you keep doing that horrible impression of me." She told him.

"I think hers is better." I told him and he nodded. "So did she keep you up all night?" I asked Rose when Emmett who wasn't really paying attention answered.

"Eddie! We didn't have sex while watching your daughter! Jesus Christ like, there's mixing her up and then there's the emotional scaring of wondering what Uncle Em is doing to Auntie Rosie to make her scream that loud. Have some class." Emmett said taking the baby out of my arms "I'm taking her outside away from her perverted father."

Lily looked scared but I smiled and waved at her so she was alright.

"You know I was talk about the baby right?" I asked and Rose nodded.

"Yes" She said. "She was great Edward you have nothing to worry about" She added looking out the window where Emmett was pushing Lily in the baby swing.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"I just, Emmett probably hasn't told you a lot about me well because I asked him not to, but before I met him I was in a very bad relationship with this guy." She said and I nodded "Things were great at the start but then they got very ugly. Long story short because him I can't have kids." She said.

I stared at her in shock; Emmett never mentioned any of this.

"Does he know you can't...?" I began and she nodded.

"I made sure he knew before we got married, what he was getting you know? And he says he's okay with it. But he's been all over Lily since we got here. And I know he messed up with the mix up thing and every night he thanks God that she was okay, he really would have never forgiven himself had anything happened to her. I just don't want him regretting me." She said.

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about." I told her "And maybe you won't carry your own baby but that doesn't mean you can't have kids. Adoption, surrogacy, there's plenty of options these days." I explained.

"We need to decide which country we want to stay in before we can start adopting." She said.

"Well then do that and focus on being newlyweds before you start hankering on about babies." I told her. "The only reason Emmett's like that with Lily is because she's mine. It's like when we were kids. He had no desire for a bike until Dad arrived home with one for me and then still he didn't want his own bike he wanted mine." I told her.

"If you say so" She said before finishing her coffee. "Thank you for giving me a night to pretend to be Mommy."

"You get to pretend to be Mommy I get a night of to be just Edward it's a win-win." I tell her and she smiles.

Once her and Emmett are gone I put Lily in the bath before putting her down for a nap.

At around two I got a text on my phone.

_Something came up, really sorry can't meet up tonight – Bella_

I pressed the call button and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered obviously without checking the caller ID beforehand.

"Hey Bella" I said.

"Oh hi" She said "Did you get my text?" she asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"It's Seth, he fell down the stairs this morning and Louise is in fact pregnant so she can't bring him to the hospital, especially because of the health warnings at the moment." She said.

"So you're?" I asked.

"Sitting in the ER our number is 302 and its currently on 98." She said.

"Wonderful" I said. "Who has Connor?"

"Louise but she needs to fly home back to Seattle tonight and then Seth's going Monday, give me one second Edward, Seth I don't care if your leg is broken you can go home I'm not putting up with you longer than I have to. I could've just dropped you here. Shut up. Hey I'm back" She said.

"Sounds fun." I told her and I could practically hear the eyes rolling.

"Do you want me to pick up Connor?" I asked her.

"Are sure?" she asked.

"Yeah we're just going to head over to my mother's for dinner. Dad's working a late shift so I bring Lily over to cheer Mom up." I explained.

"I don't want to put you out." She said.

"Where's Louise at?" I asked her.

"She's currently at my place; if you want you can take my stroller with the double part."

"You just call her and let her know I'm coming over and we're good to know."

"Thank you, I'll call you as soon as we get out of here."

"If we ever do" I heard a man's voice in the background."

"Bye" I said.

"Bye." She said before we hung up.

I then went upstairs and woke the baby before going to get Connor; it would give my mother one less thing to pout about.

**I only realised I hadn't updated for a week! And here I was thinking nobody liked this story anymore, but here's the update now. It's been a strange week involving a evil sister and visiting a bus which was turned into a caravan. I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried.**

**So please review! I would be oh so grateful!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

"Number 109" the nurse said and I slumped further down in my chair.

"You couldn't have broken your leg earlier in the day?" I asked Seth.

"You pushed me down the stairs." He said.

"Did not" I said.

"Did too" He said. "Stop being Grumpy, you need to get laid. I'll talk to Edward about it."

"You shut up; it's your fault I don't get my date with him tonight." I told him.

"You slut" He said, sometimes I think he's gay. It's just a guess.

"What?" I asked.

"You were going to... you know... already?" he asked.

"It's the third date" I shrugged.

"I thought I raised you better than that." He teased me.

"I endured my horny pregnant stage single and a vibrator I wasn't comfortable using while pregnant." I told him. "If I want to have sex with my very attractive boyfriend who from what I've felt is much endowed I can okay?"

"You've already groped him?" he asked.

"No I felt him pressed against me when we kissing last night." I told him.

"He's already shoved his joystick at your cave?" he asked.

"Seth!" I said "Don't be crude!"

"You're the one who's doing it, you slut." He said and I slapped his arm.

"How fast did you sleep with Louise when you got together? Oh wait sorry you weren't together. You stole the condom I brought out that night in case I needed it and snuck off to the coat closet in that dingy club you dragged me to, while leaving me with her lesbian roommate!" I told him.

"I'd forgotten that. Remember when she groped you?" he asked.

"Yes I do" I said in a pout. "S'not myself these look so grab-able." I said hoisting my boobs up. He playfully reached out and I slapped him. "Not yours." I told him.

"I have a bigger pair."

"Those are pregnancy boobs; she doesn't even let you touch them." I told him and he flipped me off. "And then when she's breastfeeding that's another, what... nine months?"

"Connor is only eight months and has been on formula for two."

"I'm a working single mother; it was more practical to wean him that early. Believe me if I had the luxury that Louise has of being able to stay off with the baby for a couple of months after they were born I definitely would have." I told him.

"You serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of the draw backs of doing it on your own. You definitely don't get as much time with them as you wish. Especially when you're dragging your dumb ass friends to the emergency room when they fall down the stairs." I told him.

"I still think you pushed me." He said and I punched his arm.

Eventually and when I say eventually I mean three hours later they called Seth's number and then two hours later he was up on a pair of crutches wearing a lovely cast.

"Six weeks at least" I told Seth when he asked me how long the cast was on for.

"I bet it takes half that time. We Quieleute men are fast healers." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I won't be dealing with you so you can hobble around on your still broken leg after three weeks all you want." I told him as we got into my car.

As I sat into my seat I dialled Edward's number.

"Hey Baby" Edward answered and my inner teenage girl squealed at the endearment. "How's it going at the hospital?" he asked.

"We're done. I'm dropping Seth back to his hotel room." I told him.

"Well we're back in my place now, if you want to come over and get Connor."

"Nah I was just thinking I would leave him there. Go somewhere like Aruba, have some half naked cabana boy fawn over me while I lounge by the pool in a tiny bikini sipping a very fruity and alcoholic drink." I said while Seth sniggered beside me. I had my Bluetooth in now so I could talk to him as I drove.

"I've never been a cabana boy before but I wouldn't mind fawning over you in a tiny bikini." He said and I laughed. "But babysitting would cost a fortune." He said.

"Fine I'll come pick him up." I told him with a sigh. "I'll be over in a little while." I added before hanging up.

"What was the smirk for at the start?" Seth asked.

"None of your business." I tell him.

"Fine" He mock pouted "But if you get pregnant this time you have to name the baby after me."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him keeping my focus on the road. I was excited about seeing Edward and my babies.

What?

"Jesus Bella" Seth said as I slammed down on the breaks. "Did you not have enough of boring waiting around in the hospital? Would you like to go back?" he asked "You are trying to kill me. I knew it. I've been saying it for years. But no, she's just emotional. Fucking hell, I'm going to have fucking whiplash. Are you going to tell me why I just nearly went through your windshield?" he asked.

"Sorry" I said "I thought I saw a dog." I said. And he rolled his eyes.

"Fine but if you do manage to kill me before Louise gives birth you can tell her." He said.

"She'd help me hide the body" I murmured before we drove to the building.

_My babies?_

You're getting in ahead of yourself there now.

I shook it off and went to pick Connor, must resist urge to fall for this incredible guy and his adorable baby.

I had a feeling though resistance would be futile.

**Edward**

"Mom" I yelled after picking Connor up from a very apologetic Louise, I've never met Seth but I know he's a clumsy fool who if left to his own devices would have starved because he's a pansied assed little boy.

"In here Sweetie" Mom called back from the kitchen. I had the double stroller Bella told me take, it's so handy. "Oh, who do we have here?" she asked looking into the stroller.

"Well that one is your grandchild." I told her as Lily smiled up at her grandma while Connor look happy just going for a ride.

"I mean this little cutie pie." She said picking up Connor "I know you always wanted a little brother but bringing home one is a little extreme."

"This is Connor."

"He is adorable Edward" She said. "His mother must be very pretty."

"Mom" I warned lifting Lily out of the stroller. "Don't start."

"Start what?" she asked.

"Badgering me to move faster. My relationship with Bella will move at the pace we set for it and not the one you think is appropriate." I told her.

"I wouldn't..." She began when I gave her the look, daring her to lie to me. "Ok so once or twice I've tried to push you but Sweetie, your little girl need a Momma and I don't think that should be something you avoid talking about."

"Mom if you haven't noticed Bella is a mother already and maybe she's not ready to take on another Baby just yet, it's still new and she and I have to find our feet as a couple aswell as parents."

"Seems like you've got one part down already" She said looking at Connor.

"It's easy to bond with someone's kids." I told her "And it's even easier to find yourself staying with a person because of their kids."

"Fine, where is Bella today?" she asked changing the subject.

"She's taking a friend to the emergency room. His girlfriend can't take him because she's pregnant and had a flight back to Seattle for work." I told her.

"Oh right" She said "Come on we'll put the kids in the play pen." She said and I followed after her.

"Sorry Buddy, you'll have to play with all the girlie toys." I teased Connor who was more likely to just sleep while Lily played. Once back in the kitchen I helped my Mom make dinner by doing all the scut work she never let me do the fun cooking.

"So are you Bella having sex?" she asked and I'm glad I tuck my thumbs in when I chop.

"Mom!" I said shocked "I am not telling you that!" She said.

"So no?" She said "Edward sex is a total natural thing, everybody does heck your father and I..."

"Mom" I said shaking my head "That is disgusting!" I told her.

"No it isn't Edward." She said.

"I'm not talking to you about sex, talking about with Dad when I was fourteen was scaring enough for all involved." I told her.

"I just want to know if you're keeping your woman happy" She said and I resisted the urge to throw up in the salad.

"Mom please just stop talking. I'm going to make a list of appropriate topics for us, the weather, music, wait make that classical music, recipes, Lily, Lily is a very safe topic, work, television, current affairs, politics, and... Wait no that pretty much sums it up." I told her.

"But"

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Fine but I'm telling you now one kid is not enough for Nana Essie" She warned and I rolled my eyes. "Don't think I didn't see that." She stated.

"Mom I'm sure Bella will let you borrow Connor after you meet, which will be after the regular amount of time has passed."

"Oh you should bring her tomorrow" She said.

"It is like talking to a brick wall with you people." I sighed.

"I really want to meet the woman who's stolen my little boy's heart." She said pinching my cheek.

"I'll ask her but I doubt she'll want to, she may want tomorrow for herself and Connor." I warned.

"Well if she's going to be in this family she needs to know we're all family all the time."

"Just a question can I leave this family?" I asked.

"Go play with the kids." She said and I laughed.

My Mom was... okay she's nuts but in a nice way.

And wait... Did she just...? Oh my God.

"Mom?" I asked looking over my shoulder as I picked Connor up.

"Yes Sweetie?" she asked.

"How did you that?" I asked her.

"What Sweetie?" she asked faking innocent.

"Get me to agree to invite Bella over?" I asked.

"I'm a Mom Edward, I have magically powers." She said and I sighed.

That woman could talk me into doing some stuff, man that conversation was going be awkward.

Luckily Mom dropped the subject after that and we had a nice dinner together before I gathered up the babies and drove back to my house.

A couple of hours later I heard from Bella saying she was on her way to pick Connor up, he was fast asleep in the travel cot I took so the storage closet and set up in Lily's room. When I heard Bella pull up I walked out onto the porch to see her getting out of the car.

"Tiring day, very tiring" She sighed as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me.

"Sounds like it." I said kissing her forehead before stepping back and leading her inside. She sat down on the couch and flopped back exhausted. It gave me a warm feeling to see how comfortable she was here, I tried not to get too far ahead of myself though she'd probably think a bed of rusty nails and class was more comfortable than those weirdly shaped plastic chairs they have in hospital waiting rooms. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Edward where's my baby?" she asked.

"Abseiling" I stated not giving anything away.

"Really Connor strikes me as more of a rock climbing kind of baby." She shrugged.

"He and Lily are zoned out upstairs my mother having spent most of today tormenting the poor things, now I repeat do you want something to drink?"

"Nah I have to drive home."

"We could have one" I told her and a smirk spread across her lips.

"Well then what have you got?" she asked following me into the kitchen.

"Wine or beer?" I asked her.

"White wine?" she asked and I nodded. "Sure." She said. I unlocked the baby lock on the wine fridge built into the island in the centre of my kitchen and pulled out a bottle of white wine. "Do you find it weird that most brands don't use wooden corks anymore?" she asked.

"It's an environmental thing, the trees they have to cut don't to make corks don't grow back quickly enough to have a cut down one, plant two system and they have to be replaced if the wood begins to rot so I thinks it's also an economical thing aswell." I explained.

"Did you Google it?" she asked.

"I got very bored in the evenings after putting Lily to bed last year." I explained and she laughed.

"Not enough internet porn for you?" she teased.

"Nah, fake tits and fake penises." I said shaking my head "Not a good mix."

"You've obviously researched it." She said as I poured the wine into her glass.

"No more than your average red blooded, teenage boy." I explained and she nodded "Want to go back to the living room?" I asked and she nodded.

"So was he good for you today?" Bella asked as we sat down on the couch.

"Yeah he's a lovely baby Bella. So well tempered, Lily is a nightmare with strangers, well except when she first met you, but usually I can't leave her with anybody until she's met them a couple of times. She's only getting used to Emmett now." I said and Bella nodded.

"Did you keep her to yourself all the time when she was first born?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"Spoilt her."

"You'll fix it" She said.

"How do you do it? Every day I feel like something new comes up. I'm spending too much time with her; I'm not spending enough time with her. She's eating peas, she's not eating peas. She has a sleep schedule, the sleep schedule never existed. It's crazy"

"Oh believe me Connor has his moments, I swear to God sometimes I could kill him. But you have to admit it's definitely worth it."She explained.

"But how is he so good with being away from you?" I asked really wanting to know her secret.

"Mom told me that once a week I needed a night for me and of course I fought it, I wanted this baby and there I was sending him off one night a week, no way nu-uh. But then I thought she's right I do need some me time so every two weeks he'll have a Grandma Nee-Nee night and Mommy goes home and paints her nails and does her own thing and its nice. And while the first time we did it, the little bugger broke my heart with the tears, I knew I had to do it for Connor and myself and it's worked out." She explained.

"What about your Mom isn't in town?" I asked her.

"I get Jessica to come up and I'll go to a movie, it's an hour to be a grown up and I think that time is the best thing I could Connor. You know so I don't go utterly crazy." She said "It's all about compartmentalising."

"I see" I said. Just then I could hear crying from the baby monitor.

"That's my one." Bella said "Where's Lily's room?" she asked and I brought her upstairs to where the kids were sleeping. Connor was lying on his back crying loudly and Lily was sitting up in her crib looking over at him. "Hello Sweetheart" Bella said picking up her Son and kissing his cheek patting his butt as she did. "Oh did you leave a little present for Mommy? Well I'll get it now." She said.

"His diaper bag is downstairs if you want to get him cleaned up and I'll get it." I said and she nodded walking over to the changing table. Lily looked up at her changing table and was watching Bella when I left. When I got back upstairs Lily had pulled herself up onto her feet, her newest trick that just about gave me a heart attack every time I saw her do it. "Here you go." I said to Bella who had stopped the crying. Once she had him changed and cleaned she picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Nice clean Baby" She said and he smiled at her clapping his hands on her face.

"It's hard to imagine a time in life when all you wanted was a full stomach and a clean ass."

"Bare necessities and what not" She said. "It's getting late I want to get him home to a bath."

"Okay" I said taking Lily out of the crib and resting her on my hip. "I'll walk you out." I told her and she nodded.

"Thanks for watching him for me." She said readjusting the baby bag strap.

"No problem" I said "We had fun, my Mom thinks he's the cutest thing since this little nugget." I said tapping Lily's nose.

"Glad he wasn't too much trouble."

"Oh speaking of my Mom..." I began.

"That's a weird conversation starter." She said and I choose to ignore.

"This is really soon and you can say no and it's no hard feelings."

"Why do I have feeling your inviting me to a family thing?" she asked.

"Mom asked me to invite you to a barbeque at their place tomorrow." I explained.

"Right" She said biting her lip. "Um..."

"As I said if you think it's too soon and a bit creepy I totally understand and I'll tell Mom you were busy or something..." I said.

"Well you've met my parents so if you want me to meet yours..." She said trailing off.

"I do want you meet them." I said not wanting her to think I was hiding her.

"Well then okay" She said

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not something utterly formal. Casual and hopefully I can just spend the time explaining the difference between the kids to your brother."

"You are amazing." I told her leaning in and kissing her. I had to keep it PG for the kids but for God sake she made it difficult.

"I have my moments." She said.

"You sure you don't want to stay for a little while?" I asked her.

"Wish I could but I think this little guy has had enough excitement today" Bella said and I nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at one?" I asked her.

"Okay, do you want me to bring anything?" she asked.

"Um... yourself?"

"Kind of a necessity."

"Well then your good." I told her.

"See you tomorrow." She said and I leaned in to kiss her again.

"Tomorrow."

"Bye Lily waved to Lily Cutie Pie." She said to Connor before picking his hand up to wave. Lily being a bit older was able to do it herself and waved back.

Once Bella had pulled away and was out of sight I rested my forehead on top of her head and kissed it. Before sighing.

"Did we just throw her to the lions?" I asked.

"Daaa-Daaa" She said smiling.

"You're no use sometimes." I said before heading back inside. I had a gut feeling that this could go pretty good or really bad.

Let's hope for the former instead of the latter.

**So what do you all think?**

**I can't wait to hear what you all think of this chapter. I am always overwhelmed with the love this story gets from all of you. Thank you to whoever is pimping me out and I am really grateful.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imaginations.

**Bella**

And once again I found myself standing in front of my closet with no idea what to wear!

This was getting ridiculous and I was running out of time. At twelve thirty I decided to just bite the bullet and call Edward.

"Hello?" he answered.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him.

"What do you want me to be wearing?" he asked back putting on a breathy voice.

"Edward!" I groaned.

"Man I'm good if that's all it takes."

"I have no idea what to wear" I told him.

"I'm wearing jeans and a button down."

"Okay then so, I think I have it. I will meet you outside; don't bother unloading Lily and all." I said.

"Okay, do you have a car seat for Connor?"

"Yeah I have the base and all ready to go." I told him.

"How are you going to carry all that down?" Edward asked.

"I've been a single Mom for eight months now Edward, I've learnt some secrets. Right I'll see you in a couple of minutes." I told him before hanging up and getting dressed quickly.

I had everything ready by the door, including the cake I had made last night. Mom had always instilled in me to never turn up somewhere empty handed and I'll be darned if I start now. Now I bet your wondering how I was going to get the car seat, the base, the cake, myself and the baby into the elevator. Here comes my great system.

I called the elevator up to my apartment and when it opened I reached in and stopped it. I've checked with the maintenance guy and this actually doesn't harm the elevator in anyway and I never do it early in the morning when people need to get to work so I've had no complaints.

I put the car seat base and the car seat in the elevator, I then put my handbag and the diaper bag in. I then picked up the baby and the cake and got in the elevator before pressing start. When I arrived down in the lobby the doorman, who had seen that the elevator was stopped, then helped me to unload everything out.

"Thanks Stan" I said.

"No problem." He said as I brought the car seat and Connor over to the front desk and put him in it, before putting my handbag into the diaper bag. I kept an eye on the window that looked out onto the street and saw Edward pull up.

"Stan if you wouldn't mind grabbing the base and the cake please?" I asked and he nodded. I always gave him a good tip at the end of the month so he was very obliging.

I walked over to Edward's car and saw Lily was strapped in on the far side.

"Hey" Edward said getting out of the car. "I thought it would be easier to strap him in on the side walk side."

"Not just a pretty face." I said. "Thanks Stan I think we have it from here." I said and he nodded handing Edward the base. "The doorman" I explained.

"So not just a random guy you've forced into doing your bidding?" he asked.

"There's always some repayment." I told him as he strapped the base into the seat.

"I'd say so" He said with a smirk. I think it was then he spotted the cake tin. "What's in there?" he asked.

"My chocolate surprise cake" I told him.

"What's the surprise?" he asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." I said.

He held his hand out for the car seat. He slid it in until it clicked into place. "Do you want to put the diaper bag in the back?" he asked and I nodded. I handed it to him and he put in the gap between the passenger seat and the back seat. "That it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Wait no" I said as he shut the back door.

"What?" he asked.

"Hi" I said reaching up and kissing him, he smiled into the kiss before cupping my face in his hands. "That's it." I said as we broke apart.

"Crosses it off my list too, you ready for this?" he asked.

"A tiny bit nervous but that's a given."

"Their probably going to love you more than me" He said with a smirk before opening the door for me. I know what he meant when he said that, it was a joke that his parents' would like me better but still, it gave me butterflies to hear him say those words in any context.

And again I was getting ahead of me; I shook it off by the time he got in the car. I turned to Lily and smiled.

"Hello Cutie that is a lovely dress" I cooed and she smiled at me from where she sat facing front in her seat. Connor still faced towards the back in his seat.

"Be" She smiled at me and clapped her hands.

"Aw, when did she start doing that?" I asked Edward. She was so adorable.

"Um, just now actually" He said smiling back at his daughter before fixing his mirrors and pulling out into the street.

"On-R" Lily exclaimed.

"What Kiddo?" Edward asked I looked back. She was looking at Connor, who I noticed had a bugger.

"I think she's trying to say Connor" I said "How long has she been trying to talk?" I asked him.

"In the last couple of weeks it's really come along, she still uses hand motions a lot but certain things slip out. I noticed Connor tries to call you, that's pretty advanced."

"That's my Mom annoying him. If he's crying she'll ask him who he wants to go too and then sounds out everything until he copies one of them, I started crying to first Ma-Ma came out." I told him. "But yeah he's always rambling away to himself so I have a feeling talking isn't too far away."

"On-R" Lily repeated and I smiled at her.

"Lily you better be able to say Nana before we get there or she'll go mad." Edward laughed.

"You're Mom as bad as mine?"

"From the day she was born 'Can you say Nana? Na-na?' I was sure that was going to be her first word."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Dada of course, when she has such a brilliant father as me wouldn't you say it first too?" he asked.

"She's lucky to have such a modest father." I teased and he mock glared at me "Where do your parents live?" I asked.

"Just north of the city, there place looks over Lake Michigan." He explained.

"Wow" I said "So tell me about your parents so I have some inkling of what I'm getting into."

"Well you know of my mother, she retired from the State's Attorney's office last year because she was sick of the drama, she said some people there still had a highschool mentality about them." He explained "She's pretty great though, Dad's well... Dad's a busy guy. I haven't actually seen him for a couple of weeks because of his schedule; he's a real family guy though. He always instilled in Emmett and I that family was very important." Edward explained. "They're just really supportive in everything I do, the minute I told them about Lily it was straight up 'what can we do?' and 'how can we help?'"

"So it's close family?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, practically killed us when Emmett moved to Australia. We knew he wanted to go so Mom and Dad made it possible. But he did call home sounding very lonely for his first year. It's wasn't until he met Rosalie that he seemed to actually like it over there." He said.

"Do you think if he and Rose decide to move back home to Australia to raise a family, your parents would be upset?"

"Yeah, I would have to give them Lily" He said as we drove into a posh looking area.

"You're parents live here?" I asked.

"No just outside of here, Mom didn't like the idea of having neighbours seeing everything she did so they bought a land in the middle of nowhere and built."

"Seems to be a recurring this with your family" I said referring to his house and he nodded.

"I like my privacy" He said.

Eventually we turned down a twisting road before pulling up to a giant house, it was amazing. You could see Edward had some hand in designing this place.

"There are paths out the back yard that lead down to the lake." Edward explained and I nodded.

"This place is incredible." I told him, "Did you work on it?"

"Some of it, I was thirteen when we built this place. Just after Dad got promoted and I was really interested in the whole thing so I got to make some decisions." He explained before getting out of the car. He came around and opened my door. "Do you want to leave Connor in his seat?" he asked.

"Is he asleep?" I asked him.

"Yeah"

"Best leave him in the seat. I'll get it..."

"No I'll get the heavy seat, you grab Lily." He said and I nodded.

She was fast asleep as I took her out of the car seat, she woke up a bit when she saw me but then relaxed her head on my shoulder. I grabbed her diaper bag and put it up on my shoulder before grabbing the cake. Edward was doing a similar balancing act, but we managed to get up to the house without dropping anything or anybody.

"Mom?" Edward called opening the front door.

"Baby Bro!" A tall, muscly man said coming out into the hallway. "And person I don't know." He said looking at me. He then saw Edward holding Connor's carrier and his eyes widened. "You're Butch's Mom." He said looking scared.

"What?" I asked Edward.

"I'll tell you later." He said. "Where's Mom?" he asked muscly guy.

"Kitchen" He answered. "So?"

"Bella this is Emmett" Edward explained.

"Oh" I said.

"I am so sorry, I was going send a muffin basket and then I couldn't figure out what flavours to put in, but that's not important." Emmett said covering his face with his hands.

"No harm, no foul." I said. "It's nice to meet you Emmett"

"What's all this racquet out here?" a tall blonde woman asked with a thick Australian accent, Rosalie. When she looked at me she nodded to herself. "You've every right to kill him." She said.

"I swear its okay." I said.

"Yeah she got me out of it" Edward said and if I had a hand free I would've smacked him. I just decided to roll my eyes.

"Esme, Edward's here." A blonde man said coming into our little group at the door.

"What?" another voice called before appearing in the doorway of another room. "Edward why didn't you shout?"

"I did." He said. "Bella this is my father Carlisle and my mother Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, your house is incredible." I said.

"Thank you Bella" Mr. Cullen said.

"Yes thank you now come in out of the doorway and come into the kitchen."Mrs. Cullen said.

"Okay" I said, I followed the group of them up and Lily began to wake up more. "Did you have a good nap Sweetie?" I asked her and she nodded. "Edward she's waking up" I told him.

"Good I didn't want her asleep all day; she's a nightmare to put to bed then." He said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Wow" I said and Rosalie nodded.

"When Emmett and I were back in Australia he showed me pictures of this place, my jaw was on the floor." She explained and I nodded.

"Mrs. Cullen I brought this for dessert, I hope that's okay." I said showing her the cake.

"Bringing dessert is more that okay" Emmett said as he took the cake tray from my hands and placed it on the counter.

"Have some class." Mr. Cullen said.

"Thank you Bella, but please call us Esme and Carlisle." She said and I nodded.

"Dada" Lily called as Edward put Connor's carrier on the table.

"Yes Sweetheart?" He asked.

"Cup" She answered.

"Giving me one second." He replied "Bella could you get her the pink sippy cup out of the diaper bag.

"Sure, is Connor waking up yet?" I asked.

"No, still out cold." He replied.

"How the hell are you two doing that?" Emmett asked when Edward looked up from where he was unstrapping Connor so he would be more comfortable as he slept.

"What?" Edward asked as I handed Lily the sippy cup.

"You're really in sync with each other." Rosalie said.

"Oh, I never realised." I shrugged.

"Edward you coming out to the grill?" Emmett asked.

"Um..." He looked at me, unsure.

"I'm good." I told him.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked pointing to Lily.

"Be" She said.

"I think she's made her mind up." I told him.

"Traitor." He teased kissing her forehead before following his brother and father outside.

"Did she just say...?" Esme asked and I nodded. "That is so cute." She said. Just as she said that Connor woke up.

"I'll get him Bella" Rosalie said walking over to the carrier and picking him. "Oh he's adorable." She said.

"Do you and Emmett have plans for one?" I asked her.

"Yeah, someday. Just enjoying the whole newlywed thing at the moment." She explained and I nodded.

"Oh Bella he's such a good Baby" Esme said. "Even the other day when he was here with Edward, didn't kick up a fuss and let anybody hold him."

"Yeah my Mom made sure of that." I told her and she nodded.

"I wish Edward had been around here when Lily was first born, she hates being with strangers. Even Emmett and Rosalie got the fits." Esme explained.

"Yeah he told me" I told me "My Mom explained I was like that when I was little so she didn't want that happening to Connor so she takes him on a weekly basis whether I want her to or not and she takes him to lunches and he meets all her friends, and he'll more than likely sleep through all of it but it means I know I can leave him with a baby sitter and he'll be good."

"Wow that's a really good theory." Rosalie said and I shrugged.

"I just try and be the best Mom I can be and sometimes that turning to my Mom and saying 'what do I do?'"

"You'll be good for Edward." Esme said "He never admits he needs when it comes to Lily, he'll asks for Baby sitter no problem but when you try and suggest something about raising her it's just, no I've got it, and I don't know how that's going to help him."

"He seems to get by okay" I told her as I moved some of Lily's hair out of her eyes.

"Hmm" Esme said.

"So what do you do?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm a CEO in Dwyer Holdings."

"Wow" Esme said "So you and Edward work together a lot?" she asked.

"Sometimes, Phil Dwyer has been my stepdad since I was fifteen so I grew up in that company, so when I finished college I did some interning and worked my way up. So when we needed a new CEO I went for an interview with an independent board with my different surname and I got the job." I explained.

"And how are you?"

"Twenty eight" I answered.

"Wow" Rosalie said.

"Esme the steaks are ready" Carlisle called.

"Okay, girls come on out." She said and we followed her out onto the patio. They had a gorgeous backyard that to some may have looked untamed but I knew a lot of work went into to it to make it look natural.

"Esme your garden is lovely" I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you" She said "Some people" She stated looking at her husband pointedly "Think its messy looking."

"No it's wonderful it reminds of..." I began before realising I had stopped "It reminds of staying with my Dad when I was little, there was this giant forest out the back and it just seemed so alive." I explained.

"That's exactly what I was going for" She said as Edward walked over to the table.

"You're not pumping her too much I hope?" he asked kissing me on the cheek and holding his arms out to Rose for Connor.

"No Bella was just complimenting me on the garden." She said and Carlisle looked out behind him.

"You mean that old yard?" he asked and Esme huffed.

"It's a sore spot between the two." Edward explained.

"I see" I stated.

Dinner after that was interesting, it seemed teasing Emmett was a favourite in the clan even Lily went as far as too laugh at him when he fell over. They were just this element of closeness that I liked.

Looking at Edward I felt hopeful, could this be where I belonged?

I tried to not dwell on it though, still trying to keep myself from falling too fast. But it was hard.

It was around nine when we finally decided to call it a night and get the kids home.

"Your Mom is so nice!" I gushed as Edward drove me home.

"I'm glad you had fun." He said.

"Yeah, Rose is such a sweetie, she seems a little home sick though."

"Yeah I should mention that to Emmett."

The kids were passed out in the back seat.

"So are you free Tuesday?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered "Why?"

"I was thinking a movie?"

"The kids" I told him.

"Rosalie wants to kidnap them." He said. "She can just watch them at your place for the evening if you want."

"Sure" I said when my cell phone rang.

"You can get that" He said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said nodding.

I opened it and saw it was a number I didn't recognise.

"Isabella Swan" I answered.

"Well if it isn't my sexy beast" the voice said and I felt sick.

"Who gave you this number?" I hissed and Edward looked at me.

"Your Dad, you should really talk to him B. So how are you doing?"

"Jacob fuck off!" I hissed.

"Come on B, I miss you so much, especially that tight pussy of yours, although you probably wouldn't be too much fun after you had that brat." He said and I shuddered.

"Jacob do not talk about my son like that, you have no say on that. And I don't miss you or your tiny dick. I'm happy I caught you, now I don't have to spend my life asking myself the question 'is it in yet?' plus I wouldn't want you turning me gay like you did your skank."

"Feisty" He said and I threw up a little in my mouth.

"Baby give me the phone" Edward said and I nodded handing it to him. He pulled up to the side of the road and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello this is Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend, who the fuck is this?"

**Edward**

From the moment she started the conversation she looked ill and after her little speech I felt like she wasn't getting through to him so I asked her could I take over. I think she welcomed the change.

"Hello this is Edward Cullen, Bella's boyfriend, who the fuck is this?" I asked.

"This is Jacob, and I think you're mistaken." He said.

"Jacob I don't know who you are but I just want to warn you that you are not to call Bella again or my good friends Detective Brandon and Officer Whitlock will be told." I said winking at Bella as I did and she giggled.

"Like those are real officers." He said.

"Call and find out" I said knowing full well they were real people; they were the ones who helped us with the mix up.

"This isn't over" He said.

"I think you'll find that it is." I said before slamming her phone shut. "I think you should change your number."

"Thanks" She said as I handed it to her.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Can we talk about it my place? I don't want to talk about it while we're driving. We're almost there." She said.

"Okay" I said before pulling back out into the road and drove towards her place. I knew she was gathering her thoughts. I pulled up front of her building and we quickly unloaded the kids and got them upstairs. When we got into her penthouse she quickly changed Connor for bed and put him down, he was asleep the entire time. Bella set up the travel cot and once Lily was ready for bed she laid fast asleep in it.

Bella had left me to put Lily down so I woke out into the living room to see she wasn't there.

"Bella?" I called.

"Bedroom" She called back. "I'll be out in a minute" She said.

She arrived out wearing a pair of yoga pants and a big t-shirt, I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra something I was very interested in but had to ignore for the minute. I also made a mental note to slip her some of my shirts, thinking hot fuck hot that would be. But back to the matter at hand.

She settled down on the couch and I sat down beside her, turning my body to face hers.

"So are you going to tell what this is all about?" I asked her.

"Jacob was my last boyfriend before I had Connor." She said.

"The one who..."

"Who made me want to just give up on men and do the Mom thing on my own? Yeah him." She said. "I've known him since I was a kid. He and Seth were neighbours growing up; our Dad's were best friends. I liked him and I knew my Dad would approve but he was a year younger than me which is a big no-no when you're a teenager so nothing ever happened. I had other boyfriends. Nothing major, but Jacob was always there when it all fell apart. Seth was happy to see his best friends get together, he thought there was no one else better for each other, and we got together once the two of them joined me up in Seattle for school." She explained.

"Is he the one you lost your virginity to?" I asked and she shook her head telling me no.

"No that privilege went to my date to the spring formal in junior year, Tyler Crowley, real handsy and was over before I felt him in the whole way." She explained and I nodded. "But with Jake it was nice, like dating your best friend you know? And I thought we were headed somewhere, marriage, babies. I was content to move back down to Forks or live on the Rez that he and Seth grew up on if I could have him. But something changed, I don't know what made me think he was cheating but I just knew." She explained.

"How did you confirm it?" I asked.

"I was in Leah's house helping her do laundry and I found a pair of underwear of mine. Jake had lent it to her because he had 'disposed' of hers while they were at it."

"Leah?" he asked.

"Seth's sister, who has now switched teams and is dating Jacob's sister. Rebecca" She explained.

"Wow" I said. "What did he say to you about Connor?" he asked.

"He told me he missed my pussy and he'd take me back even though having had that brat I was probably ruined." She said in a condescending tone.

"Where does he live?" I asked my blood boiling.

"Seattle" She said.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow." I told her standing up.

"What why?" she asked.

"No one gets to say that about Connor." I said "No, he is an innocent baby and no one gets to talk badly about him. I won't have it." I told her.

"Edward I didn't listen to him..." She began but I shook my head.

"No Bella, I don't care if no one listens to him he is not allowed have those thoughts about Connor. I do have my other reasons for killing him, one hurting you but no I hate scum like that." I said running my hands through my hair.

"Edward" She said but I shook my head.

"No, I had this crap before Lily was born and her mother was a slut. You are too good for that ass and that baby boy deserves more respect just because he is that a baby."

"Edward" She said interrupting me.

"What?" I asked her snapping out of my rant.

She walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"Shut up so I can kiss you" She said before latching her lips to mine. Her hands went into my hair and I picked her up so she closer to my height. Her legs wrapped around my waist as my tongue pushed into her mouth. "You are incredible." She whispered when we pulled away.

"What?" I asked her.

"You just are so incredible, more than I deserve."

"No you're the one too good for me." I told her and she shook her head before pulling my lips down to kiss her again.

"Edward" She murmured against my lips.

"Yeah?" I asked pulling away keeping my forehead against hers.

"Stay here tonight?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Stay here with me tonight?" she asked.

"I wish I could Baby, but we've got work tomorrow." I told her and she sighed. "Mature responsibilities are bogus." I told her and she nodded.

"One more?" she asked.

"Oh yeah" I said pressing my lips to her and suck her lower lip in between mine. "I better go get Lily; I hate to move her though."

"She can stay here; I'll bring the two of them tomorrow." She said.

"You're just using me for my daughter" I said in mock shock.

"You fooled my plan. She'll be fine. She's got clean clothes and diapers." Bella said and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said leaning in and kissing her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night" She said.

"Night Baby." I said before heading out of the place. It felt weird not having Lily but I needed sometime to clear my head after my talk with Bella.

I've stated before I was worried I was falling for her too quickly.

I was no longer worried about that.

It was too late.

I was already in love with her.

And after tonight I got the inkling that she was getting to that stage too.

Talk about a head rush.

**I know what your all thinking, would they ever just fuck each other already, believe me the characters are only gagging for it (Irish expression meaning horny in case you're wondering) but remember all things come to those who do the wave... or was that to those who wait... anyway it will be soon.**

**Who watched the MTV Movie Awards? Rob was so drunk and if he wasn't I'm very worried, the look of embarrassment Kristen Stewart had on her face when Rob was telling everybody how he fucked his 'screen mother' I think it makes him the original mother fucker. My favourite part had to be Rob concluding that him ripping of Bryce Dallas Howards head is the reason she's pregnant.**

**So review please and I'll love you forever! I really do mean it. We broke 500 last chapter, this stories response still blows my mind. Keep it up.**

**The never AN grows longer but I just want to thank all my facebook friends, you guys are a great support plus if you want to see any of the outfits or Banners for this story check out Irish Cullen on facebook. **

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward**

Walking into work was weird the next day, my morning routine had been thrown off a bit because I didn't have to get Lily ready or go pick her up. I'm pretty sure the last time I had that much time in the morning was when I was seven and I used to get up on a Saturday and watch cartoons.

When I got up to my floor I looked over to Bella's office. Angela was sitting at her desk typing furiously.

"Is Bella here yet?" I asked.

"Yeah but she's in a meeting with Phil and then she's got the interviews for the daycare staff until twelve"

"So where are the babies?"

"Asleep in your office" She explained.

"Is Ben keeping an eye on them?" I asked.

"Ben isn't in today, baby monitor."

"Why isn't Ben here?"

"He's sick" She said handing me a doctor's certificate for Ben "Man flu."

"Do you want overtime?" I asked her and she smirked.

"Nah, one of the interns is coming up to do your running around for the couple of days but I'll handle the phones and such." She explained and I nodded.

"Okay when they arrive up send them into me" I told her before walking into my office. Lily was sitting up besides Connor wide awake playing with her soft doll. "Morning Cutie Pie" I said picking up my daughter and kissing her. "Did you miss me?"

"Dada" She giggled and I smiled kissing her all over her face.

"Love you" I told her and put her back in beside Connor. I sat down at my desk and got to work, I began with replying to the emails I had received over the week. I was so busy I didn't look up to see who had come into my office. I thought it was the intern I was assigned for the day. "What time do you call this?"

"Sorry I didn't know I had a set time." Bella's voice said snapping me out of my work induced haze.

"Sorry" I said "I thought you were... never mind." I said as she walked over towards me. "I thought you were in meetings all morning?" I asked as she sat down in my lap.

"I have ten minutes before I start the interviews." She said.

"Well then" I said "That's some time to fill." I murmured pressing my lips to hers. She wrapped her fingers into my hair and pulled me closer to her.

"Be!" the loud squeal interrupted our moment.

"What Sweetie? Did I walk into a room without acknowledging you?" She asked picking up Lily. "Did you tell Daddy all the fun we had at our sleepover?"

"Was she good?"

"Little angel as always."

"Really she didn't try and pull an exorcist on you when you try to put her shoes on?" I asked. Lilly was infamous for her fits.

"Of course not. My little Lilybug would never do that!" Bella said cuddling my daughter to her.

"Well then your Lilybug and my Lilybug are two different babies." I told her and she shook her head.

"Daddy doesn't get it." She cooed.

"Connor wake up I need male commodore." I whispered and Bella laughed.

"He's a Mama's Boy" She said.

"First you steal my baby and now when I try and claim yours I learn it is an impossible feat."

"Your brother stole mine first." She said before Angela knocked on the door.

"Ms. Swan the first candidate is here." She said.

"Okay fun time over." Bella said handing Lily to me. "Bye Cutie" She said.

"So what your ignoring the Baby?" I asked with a smirk.

"I'll see you later."She said leaning up and kissing me "Text me Sleeping Beauty there wakes up." She said before walking out of the room.

I was so in love with this woman it was getting ridiculous.

"Dada!" Lily said playing with my hair.

"Yeah now that your friend is gone." I told her sitting her on my lap as I read through the plans my mother had emailed over for this party she wanted to throw.

I don't know why we had to have a party just because I made a business deal but I had learnt long ago not to fight my mother on these things. She would win and make you look like an idiot while she did so.

When Connor woke up I changed him and sighed hoping those interviews that Bella was doing were going good because we were both seriously behind on work trying to watch the kids at the same time.

I cursed it when I had to go downstairs and check on my workers progress; both kids were wide awake and playing.

I walked out into the lobby.

"Angela where is my assistant for today?" I asked.

"I gave her your list." She said.

"I told you to send her into me."

"Well Mr. Cullen I am managing two phones, a sick husband, interviews and potentially having to write up a letter to Ms. Swan asking for maternity leave something she will most likely not be happy about so instead of holding a snotty nose interns hand because she didn't want to go into the office I gave her a list of things to do and sent her off." Angela said and I took a step back. "Sorry"

"You're pregnant?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said "So I'm trying to get all this stuff done so...?"

"So asking you to keep an eye on the kids while I run downstairs will most likely end up with you attempting to castrate me?" I asked.

"With a blunt spork." She said and grimaced.

"Good to know." I told her.

"Ms. Swan is just finished with a possible applicant that's the last of them before lunch" she explained.

"Okay" I said. I leaned against the frame of Bella's door and waited for it to open.

"Well Irina we'll be in contact." Bella said with a smile.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." She said before shaking hands with Bella and leaving.

"I like her." She said.

"Are they going well?"

"I definitely have two people I like so far but the ratio is 1 carer to five children and we've got thirteen signed up so I need one more."

"Angela says your done now?" I asked and she nodded. "Can you keep an eye on the babies while I go down and have a chat with my workers?"

"Sure. What do you need to talk about?" she asked.

"My mother is organising a party to celebrate me joining DH I've got to clue them all."

"She should call my Mom about that, my Mom loves doing that sort of thing." Bella said as we walked down to my office to get the kids. "I'll text you the number so you could send it to your Mom?"

"Sound likes a plan." I told her. "You free for lunch?"

"Unfortunately not I have to go and make sure Seth gets on the plane." She explained "He's such a baby. I told him I called the air line and an air host would collect him from the cab he gets out of and will bring him to the plane but he still needs me to go help him pack his underwear."

"It sounds like a wonderful relationship you two have there."

"Oh I don't know how I would get up in the morning if I didn't have him." She teased picking up Connor.

"You could really wound a certain boyfriend of yours talking like that." I told her.

"No Johnny and I have an understanding about Seth."

"Johnny?" I asked.

"Depp" She explained.

"Tease" I told her.

"You know you love it" She teased and my heart jumped realising how on the money she was. I loved everything about her. "Plus I hate to break it to you my number one is right here." She said kissing Connor's head.

"Well I'm completely happy being number two; you're just going to have to tell Mr. Depp you just can't do long distance anymore."

"Oh fine but when his career plummets and he goes back to his old playboy ways you can explain it to his kids." She said.

"Okay then well once you have Seth's undies packed call me." I told her.

"Do you want me to bring to Lily with me?" she asked.

"No you had her last night, you deal with the big baby and I'll take Connor." I said and she nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked.

"Helping Emmett get his new tux fit."

"For what?" she asked.

"Mom is insisting they re-do the wedding."

"You're Mom really just wants to be a party planner, when are they re-doing it?" she asked.

"Next month" I told her. Before realising what she was actually questioning "Are you fishing for an invite?" I asked her.

"Me? Never" She said rolling her eyes.

"I already told Emmett plus one Baby." I said kissing her temple.

"Presumptuous man" Bella stated and I shrugged.

"You love it, now as much as I am enjoying this exchange I've got work to do." I said putting Lily down on the couch in Bella's room "Bye Princess" I said "Seeya Kiddo." I told Connor who smiled. "I'll pick them up so you can go to Seth for lunch"

"Thank you."

After that I got into the elevator and pressed the button to get to the floor my staff operated on. I brushed the hair off my face and sighed waking myself up today was going to be a long day.

**Bella**

"So what happened yesterday, give me all the gossip?" Seth asked as we pulled in to get gas for the car. We had an hour before we had to be at the airport and I was running on empty. "Did you do him yet?" he asked.

"No" I said "Almost got him to stay over though." I told him before getting out of the car and pumping gas in. I paid the teller before getting back in to see Seth's head tilted to the side. "What?"

"Something's different about you." Seth said. "Did he try something?" he asked.

"No, no. Seth I'm beginning to think it's too perfect." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Jacob called me yesterday and he started bad mouthing Connor and I was getting upset so Edward took the phone off me and told him off right?" I said and Seth nodded.

"What did that fucker say about my Godson?" he asked.

"Nothing direct because believe me I would be taking your seat to Seattle had he but stuff like 'that brat has probably ruined your body' crap like that. So when we got to my place I had to tell Edward about Jacob and oh my God."

"What?" Seth asked.

"I thought I was insane caring so much about Lily already like I think 'my kids' and if I'm shopping I think 'that would look adorable on my little girl' and so I thought I was getting into this too quick but Seth... Edward loves Connor."

"Really?" Seth said with a smile on his face.

"From what I can tell, he was so passionate about not letting Jake get away saying those things about Connor and how dare he. Normally people would get disgusted but Edward was murderous over the whole Jake thing. And not just for me, he said he did have other reason for killing Jake but nobody got to talk about Connor like that." I said and Seth beamed. "What?"

"You're not going to have to buy a hundred cats" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I knew that when I had Connor" I told him.

"No I mean once he goes to college." Seth said wiping a fake tear away.

"Look at us" I said to Seth and he looked at me strangely.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going home to a fiancée who is having your baby and I have a steady boyfriend and practically two kids." I said.

"We're all grown up Babes."

"Scary" I said.

"Absolutely terrifying."

"Still silly though?" I asked.

"I think the cast is evident of that. Once I get you to admit that you pushed me..."

"I didn't push you" I said and he laughed.

"Oh yeah we're so mature."

"It just oozes out of us." I said pulling up outside the airport. The steward was waiting. "Safe home Seth-kins." I told him.

"Don't screw this up" He warned me and I nodded. "I mean it Bells, I'm becoming a father and will not have time to fly cross country with a tub on ice cream." He warned.

"Oh the days of my careless youth." I sighed and he laughed.

"Bye" He said. Once I was sure he was safe with the airline workers I headed back to work, with what Seth had in mind.

I better not screw up this relationship.

I needed to make this work.

**So I updated early! I know I say you're all really happy. I have been really busy, busy little bee writing. I'm really far ahead in this story so I'm a bit hyper and posting early.**

**I've also started up a new blog so go check that out if you're bored. I'm putting the link on my profile.**

**So review please. I know this one was a bit short but there is a whole lot of stuff coming your way and I'm so excited to see this story moving forward.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Edward**

"So what are we going to see?" Bella asked as we pulled away from the curb.

"We have two options." I told her.

"Let me have 'em." She said.

"We could go see Thor" I told her "An epic tale of a god banished from his home land staring Oscar winning actress Natalie Portman or we can go see that one about Elephants." I said mumbling the end of the sentences.

"Ooohh! Water for Elephants!" She said and I sighed.

"Do we have to?" I asked her.

"Please"

"Okay, only if you assure me you do not have a crush on the male lead. I don't you swooning over some other guy." I told her teasingly.

"I suppose Thor it is." She said and I laughed.

"Only teasing we can go see the elephant one." I told her.

"Aw you're so sweet." She said.

I reluctantly bought two tickets for the stupid elephant movie and we took our seats in the theatre after purchasing all kinds of sweets.

"I love coming to the movies. I feel like a kid again." Bella told him as they sat towards the back of the theatre.

"Yeah although my experiences as a kid were ones of Emmett becoming bored and sneaking into the projection box. I would be surprised if there is not a picture up at every movie theatre saying 'don't let this idiot in'" I told her and she giggled. The lights dimmed while the trailers came on.

"That looks good." Bella said when an ad for a chick flick came on.

"No way." I told her "This is as far as I go with chick flicks Baby." I added.

"Oh come off it, you have years of Barbie Princess movies ahead of you my friend. I on the other hand, well my darling son has already decided that he loves the movie 'Cars' and I will be forced it over and over again until the DVD wears out." She said.

"Switch?" I asked her.

"There's only so much glitter even I can take." She teased and I smiled as the light turned off completely as the movie began.

Less than half through I was bored stiff.

I mean seriously why do they keep hiring that British guy to play American roles? His American accent bugs me. I wonder how much he got paid to talk like a moron.

At least I had the lovely Reese Witherspoon to keep me somewhat preoccupied; her performance outfit left little to the imagination. I then began to imagine Bella wearing that.

I threw a glance over at Bella, wondering whether or not I could distract her to do something a little more fun while here in the dark. She seemed pretty engrossed with the film so initially I felt bad. And it was a cliché to make out in a movie theatre. But hey it was cliché for a reason and I could always buy her the DVD for Christmas, or her birthday, whichever came first. Man there were a couple of dates I needed to get pencilled into my datebook.

But enough about that.

I turned towards her and kissed her temple, she relaxed into my side and I wrapped my arm around her keeping her close to me. The movie theatre had arm rests that you could push up which I did, making it more comfortable for both of us. I slowly began to nuzzle her neck before placing gentle kisses on it.

"I'm trying to watch the movie" She warned.

"Really I'm trying to make out with my girlfriend." I told her and she shook her head, the smirk evident on her face in the dark. "Come on" I said.

"I've wanted to see this movie" She said turning to face me and I pressed my lips against hers. "Smooth"

"Shut up so I can kiss you" I murmured and she smiled as my lips touched hers. The movie theatre was pretty deserted due to it being a Tuesday. She turned her body completely to face me as I pulled her onto my lap. Her tongue came into my mouth while my hands placed themselves on her hips. My thumbs brushing under the silky top she was wearing.

Now not paying any attention to the film we were watching one of her hands cupped the back of my head while the other palmed my erection through my jeans. I had to fight to keep myself from moaning and alerting the other couple of people in the theatre.

"Jesus Bella" I murmured when we pulled away. I moved one hand up so it was cupping her breast and she kissed me again to muffle her moan.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice asked and Bella jumped biting my lip in the process. I looked and saw a steward standing there. "We're going to have to ask you two to leave." He said.

"Um yeah" I said as Bella stood up and straightened herself up. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we left. She was turned into my chest giggling as we walked out of the building.

"Oh my God" She said laughing and I had to join in the situation was comical at best. Once we had calmed down we walked back to my car and got in. "Now what?" she asked.

I looked at the clock and saw it was nine thirty.

"Well I don't know I wasn't planning on getting kicking out." I told her.

"Oh really and pulling that stunt wasn't something you were planning on?" she asked.

"I prefer spontaneity Baby" I told her and she smirked.

"Okay then what do you suggest we do Mr. Spontaneity?" she asked.

"We could go get something to eat?" I asked her.

"Or we could get Chinese food and go back to my place?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like fun."

"Right just around the corner has the nicest Chinese food around here." Bella explained pointing to her left. We went and got our food before heading back to her apartment.

Bella's mother had jumped at the chance of having not one but two babies with her this evening when Bella told her mother we had a date.

"Forks?" I asked Bella and she pointed to the top drawer.

"Do you want a beer?" she asked leaning into the fridge.

"Sure" I said rationalising that if I had just one I could still drive home later on.

We sat down on the couch and with our food across from each other Bella sitting Indian style.

"So how did the interviews go?" I asked her.

"Oh it's a good staff I have lined up." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah there all very good workers and a lot of experience" She explained eating her food.

"When is your birthday?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Well when I was determining whether molesting you in the movie theatre was a good idea or not I argued I could just buy you the DVD for your birthday or Christmas, whichever came first." I explained and she nodded.

"I see"

"So when is it?" I asked her.

"Guess"

"Bella" I whined and she giggled.

"September 13th." She explained.

"So I haven't missed it?" I asked.

"No you haven't." She said.

"When's Connor's?" I asked.

"Well he's eight and a half months count." She said.

"Well it's May now. So May, April, March, February, January, December, November, October, September and two weeks makes it August."

"He can count." She teased.

"August what?" I asked her.

"August twelfth." She told me. "What you and Lily?"

"July 21st for me." I told her.

"That's soon." She said and I nodded. "And Lily?"

"October 9th" I replied.

"Give me one sec" She said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Marking my calendar." She called back before coming back into the living room. I was filling them in on my phone so I could put them in my date book when I got home later. Bella sat back down on the couch and stretched out. Her top riding up a bit and exposing a bit of skin.

My fingers by their own accord grazed along the revealed flesh. I leaned over and pressed my mouth to hers and she curled her fingers into my hair, pulling me down on top of her. Her mouth opened on her own accord so I took it as an invitation to slowly enter her mouth. She moaned in response so I felt I was doing something right. My fingers still carefully touching the new skin I started to move higher up.

Her hand moved to cup my chin as if encouraging me to stay where I was; unfortunately I needed to breathe so I pulled away.

"You're so beautiful Baby" I told her and I looked at her face. Her hair splayed out beneath her and her lips practically bruised from our kissing.

"You're too harsh on the eyes either." She murmured pulling my lips back down to hers. "Don't turn me down again Edward." She murmured around the kiss.

I pulled back and looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive" She stated "We can always pull a sickie tomorrow." She added, her eyes gazing at me seductively. "Don't make me beg." She warned.

"No begging needed." I told her leaning down and catching her lips again.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said pushing me up from her and walking down the hall towards her bedroom. I stretched backwards as my dick rejoiced.

I was getting laid tonight.

**Bella**

"I'll be back in a minute." I said faking my confidence; I did my best to give a good few of my ass as I walked away before heading into my room. Once the door was shut I allowed myself to have my mini freak out.

I know what you're thinking. I had initiated this whole thing but and God I wanted it so much but this was my first time having sex since before I was a Mommy. Was my vagina horribly deformed now? I remember being told I was a good lay in college and when I was having Connor I had determined that my life would be a vibrating dildo.

Or I would least have eighteen years of kegal exercises for my cougar years.

But here I was, ten months into motherhood and a gorgeous man out in my living room ready to plunder my womanly depths. That was probably a lot wider than it used to be.

Okay I'm rambling.

Calm the fuck down.

Why isn't Seth here to slap me?

I decided to just slap myself before walking into my closet.

Hmm... Why didn't I have sexy clothes?

I decided to just take my clothes off, leaving my under wear on and grabbing my silky robe. A trip to a lingerie store was very high up on the 'to do' list.

Although Edward much higher than that.

I made a pun... how nice.

But way off base.

Right... right... Sexy? How am I supposed to be sexy with about being cheesy, okay I'm ready... I look at myself in the mirror, wait hair is still up in pony tail, pull that down. Poof that up a bit and there.

I sighed at myself in the mirror; it'd have to do wouldn't it.

Taking a deep breath I walked out into the living room playing with the tie on my robe as I did.

He was stretched back with his eyes closed as I walked towards him. When I was beside the couch I leaned down and cupped his chin in my hand before kissing him.

I pulled away and his eyes, wandered all over my body. A smug smirk appeared on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"I am some lucky Bastard." He said before kissing me again.

"Hmmm... what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because I have a smart, beautiful and oh so sexy girlfriend" He said kissing my neck in between every word.

"Does she know about me?" I teased which caused him to bite down on my neck. "Are you giving me a hickey?" I asked him trying to hide how much that turned me on.

"Mmhhhhmmm" He purred lowering me down so my back was against the couch.

"You know my bed is a whole lot more comfortable." I told him as he continued his assault on my neck.

"So sure?" he asked and I nodded. "I think I should test that don't you?"

"I'm up for it if you are" I told him standing up again.

"Hmmm maybe I need a bit of incentive" He said pointing to his lips but I decided if I was going to get over my body conscious ways I needed to do this now, which would explain my next action.

"Is this enough incentive for you?" I asked pulling on the tie of my robe causing it to fall open.

He sat there in silence gawping at me.

I was beginning to think I had gotten the wrong idea when he stood up and crushed his lips to my mouth. He picked me up and carried me to my room our lips never parting once, until he laid me down on my bed. I climbed back up to my knees and pulled him towards me so I could un-button his shirt. I pushed it off his shoulders before running my hand over his six pack.

Yes Edward had a six pack, a perfect Adonis. I knew he was muscly, I felt his forearm one time when he cornered me for a kiss at work, and I was worried he was one of those gym buffs, but now seeing Edward without a shirt on I can tell you he is just the right amount of muscle. All man. Yum.

His shirt done way with my hands moved to his belt buckle, I clipped it open while Edward ran his hands over my shoulders and kissed my neck. Pulling down his fly I could feel his bulging erection just dying to get loose. His groan of appreciation once he was freed from his denim hell didn't go unnoticed.

He kicked his socks off before pushing the robe of my shoulders and moving it off the bed. His erection was strained against silk boxers and I couldn't wait to get my hands, my lips and my pussy around it.

**Edward**

She was a freaking Goddess, a temptress, my own siren. Everything about her body called to me, a word from gruelling Italian lessons I took as a teenager came flying back to me as she laid there,_ 'il mio cantante'_ she was my singer.

"So beautiful" told her as I laid her down on the bed, she was right so much better than the couch.

"Edward" She sighed, my name tumbling from her lips. It was amazing.

I was so in love with this woman it scared me, I was gone too far now to ever back out now.

But watching her big brown eyes staring up at me I knew I had nothing to fear.

I ran my nose along her collar bones before in between the valley of her breast, over that sexy black bra she was wearing. For a second I thought I had broken it when the front of it sprang apart after my nose nudged it. It was then I saw the little clasp in the front.

"Easier access" She smirked when I quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I'm not complaining" I told her pushing the straps of her shoulders so she cold shrug it off before taking her right nipple into my mouth. I felt her legs clench underneath me and her arm wrap around my neck.

"Edward" She moaned this time giving me new rigour as I did to her nipples what I could only hope she'd do to my dick at some stage. Deciding I wanted something else I moved my mouth away from her breasts and further down her body.

When I reached the top of her panties I hooked my fingers into the waistline and pulled them down.

"So wet for me Baby?" I asked and she moaned.

"Please" She pleaded so I what she asked and dragged my tongue up the slit of her pussy.

Her heels dug into the bed as her thighs clenched around me as if to keep me in place.

Like I was going anywhere. I continued to lick and suck as far as my tongue could reach before she came hard screaming my name.

As she came down from her high I crawled up beside her and lay down beside her.

"Was that alright?" I asked her.

"Alright?" she replied. "Alright? Edward you are not going to ask if the best orgasm I have ever received was alright." She said climbing on top of me.

"The best?" I asked her and she nodded moving her lips down my torso. She pulled my boxers down before gently stroking my newly freed dick.

Her tiny warm hand felt so good on me I couldn't help but call out her name.

"Bella you have no idea how good that feels" I said.

"Well you're still able to talk so I may just have to..." She trailed off before sticking her tongue out and licking my upstanding dick from base to tip making me shudder in delight "Up the ante." She added before engulfing me in her mouth. I could feel myself in the back of my throat.

I gripped the sheets beside, her eyes fluttered open and locked with mine, holy fuck she was gorgeous.

"Bella move I'm going to..." I warned but it was too let as my cum flew into her mouth, she took it all. Eagerly. I almost died. "You, by far, are the sexiest woman I have ever met." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her up towards me.

"Hmm, really?" she asked kissing me her body pressed up against mine.

"Yes" I said turning her onto her back, me hovering on top. We continued to kiss until I could feel myself harden again. Bella looked at me in shock when she felt my not so little friend poking her thigh. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just... the only guys I've ever been with are One go Joes." She said.

"Oh you poor deprived Baby." I said kissing and she giggled. "I don't have a condom with me." I told her honestly. I hadn't thought we'd get so far so sudden and now I was reaping the repercussion.

"Worst Boy Scout ever." Bella said leaning over to the bedside locker in her room and pulling out a brown paper bag.

"They'll take my pre-prepared badge away from me." I said in mock fear looking in the bag to see a box of condoms looking up at me. "You are brilliant." I told her kissing her and she smiled against me. I opened the box and she watched as I rolled a condom onto me. In all honesty I hated wearing this things and I trust Bella would tell me if she wasn't clean, but having a talk about birth control is a mood killer so I would talk to her about that tomorrow. I kissed her lips again as I pushed into her. Now I know the science of child birth so I wasn't expecting the tight, clenched feeling to be so strong as it was in her core when I entered. She gripped my shoulders tightly, her eyes clenched shut. "You okay Baby?" I asked her.

"Just been a while" She said turning her head into my neck. I kissed the top of her head and let her adjust to me before she pushed her hips against mine. "I'm okay" She tells me so I begin to push against her hips.

I'm just glad Bella doesn't have any neighbours because the sounds we were making would make a priest go out and buy a hooker. Once again we were both pushed to the edge and I collapsed down on top of her.

Her hand played in my hair before I jumped up and disposed of the used condom. Walking back over to the bed I lay down behind her and kissed the back of her head.

_I love you_

Come on three little words just say them. I could do this.

"Bella?" I asked getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked.

I was really going to do this. I could do it.

But then it all came flooding to my mind, this was way too early. Shit how was I going to recover? If I said it now I would sound like a creepy stalker...

"Tonight was incredible Love." I told her internally cringing as the endearment came out, hopefully she wouldn't think I was declaring anything, because even though I really wanted to, it was too soon.

She snuggled against me and sighed.

"I thought so too." She replied before turning in and kissing me. "Night Edward."

"Night Bella."

As I drifted off in my sleep I resigned myself to just showing her how much I love her until it was acceptable for me to tell her.

**So they finally did it, this story lost its virginity; I don't know how I feel about that... lol. Reviews for lemons? Anybody?**

**The response for this story is mind blowing and amazing and spectacular, I could equivalent it to a powerful orgasm from the bronzed haired God himself.**

**So thank you all for the support you've been giving me and keep it up.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

"So tell me all about your epic romance?" Seth asked in a bored tone as we talked on the phone.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"No, but you're going to tell me no matter what I say so I might aswell ask and make it seem like I have power in this relationship." He told me.

"I'm not that self centred. How's the leg?" I asked it had been six weeks since Seth had broken his leg, but because he thought he was healed after three he did more damage to it and ended up doing more damage to it.

"It's still broken" He stated.

"Well that's what you get for going on a run three weeks after breaking it. Quieleute super powers my ass." I told him leaning back in my office chair.

"You're just jealous" He told me when Edward appeared in the doorway.

"No way" I told "Give me one sec Seth" I said covering the phone with my hand. "What's up?"

"What colour dress are you wearing to this thing this week?" Edward asked.

"I haven't gone shopping yet." I told him.

"So you have no idea?" he asked.

"No why?" I asked.

"Mom wants me to make sure my tie doesn't clash with your dress because of photographs, it might end up in the paper. She was in fact horrified that we hadn't discussed yet but you're going to be in even more trouble when she finds out you haven't even gone dress shopping yet." He said.

"Hmmm either you tell your mother we've had the conversation and my dress is pressed and hung in my closet or you have no hope of sex for another I don't know..." I said leaning back and thinking about it. "A long time" I said.

"I'll call her now." He said before leaning over the table and kissing me. "Tell Seth I say hi." He added before walking out of the room.

"I'm back" I told Seth.

"See this is what happens when you get a boyfriend I get forgotten." He said like a petulant child.

"Oh get over it we're dealing his mother who is in full planning mode." I told her.

"So are you in lurve?" he asked.

"Seth" I sighed.

"Now come on, you can't keep secrets like that from me." He told me.

"Fine, I think I am." I told him, when I heard a beeping in my ear. "I have another call give me a minute." I told him before pressing hold. "Bella Swan"

"So she didn't believe me." Edward said.

"Well then you're back to doing your own thing aren't you" I told him.

"Oh come on I tried my best." He stated.

"Is she on the other line?" I asked.

"Yeah I told her I had a call, she's grilling me. Help me out here Baby."

"I'm going shopping after work; you're staying late so the kids are staying in the daycare. I'll pick out a tie once I have the dress and tell your Mom I'll call her tomorrow to make sure we have all the details correct." I told him.

"See this is why I..." He began when he stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Am amazed by you" He said quickly. "I'll see you later?"

"Yup"

"Are you really going to withhold sex?" he asked.

"You'll find out later won't you?" I asked him in return.

"Fair enough" He said.

"Bye Honey." I said before hanging up and going back to my call with Seth. "I'm back."

"Mr. Sexy again?" he asked.

"I thought we decided on Mr. Fuck-hawt?" I asked and he chuckled.

"That was my nickname in college." He explained.

"I thought it was Short Dick" I said.

"So you're madly in love?" he asked changing the subject.

"Unfortunately" I sighed.

"What is he bad in bed?" Seth asked.

"Nope, he's actually quite spectacular." I told him.

"Bad breathe?"

"Always minty fresh, even in the morning it freaks me out a bit."

"He has a penchant for shitting in your shoes?"

"No" I said "Although now I'm worried about Louise."

"Shut up, so if he's ticking all the right boxes why is it so unfortunate?" he asked.

"I feel like it's too soon."

"The heart wants what it wants." Seth stated.

"I know but my hearts been sure with itself before and look what happened with Jacob."

"Yeah but Edward doesn't know my sister."

"Are you saying Leah's hotter than me?" I asked him.

"She's the female version of me of course she is."

"Stop perving on your sister."

"Don't you have a child to be scaring mentally?" he asked.

"He's in daycare but I do have a dress to buy so I'll talk you sometime during the week." I told him.

"Okay Bells."

We said goodbye and I hung up before walking out of the office.

"Angela I'm heading off, I'll be back later to pick up Connor so hold my calls until then. You can leave once you have the memo typed up." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay Ms. Swan" She said biting her lip.

"Everything okay Angela?" I asked her.

"Everything's fine." She lied.

"I'll find out eventually." I told her.

"We're going to have to interview temporary replacements for me." She stated.

"Is this your way of asking for a long vacation?" I asked her.

"No, it's my way of telling you I'm pregnant." She told me and I dropped my phone.

"Oh... wow." I said "Congratulations." I added. "How far along are you?" I asked her. I was a sucker for babies.

"Three months." She said looking confused at my sudden softness.

"Then you and me will start screening temps as soon as possible. You just let me know if you need time off for doctors' appointments or because you woke up feeling like you partied all night when reality is you fell asleep at seven." I told her.

"Oh-kay" She said still looking confused.

"I'm going to break it down. I know Mr. Cullen is more fun to work for and that I can be a bitch but I know how it is to be pregnant and working. You tell what I can help with and I will." I told her. "Okay?"

"Thank you Ms. Swan." She said and I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I told her before walking towards the elevator. I decided to stop into the daycare but I left. The unit had come together very quickly and looked great. The staff were very friendly and efficient. Connor was snoozing when I went in so I decided to just give Lily a cuddle before I left. She beamed up at me and it melted my heart. She had some of her teeth but she still had a gappy smile that was so cute.

I then headed off to the mall and started shopping.

I hated shopping, I only ever did it when it was necessary and to be quite honest I mostly did it online, but this even had snuck up on me and I didn't have time to wait for something to be delivered so here I was rifling through rail after rail of dresses.

I finally found a beautiful dress; it was navy blue with silvers designs coming from the cap sleeves and down to the centre. Plus it was on sale, I'm a sucker for a bargain.

I ran into the men's clothing store that sold dress wear and showed the salesman my dress and he got me a tie which was close enough to the colour I wanted.

I called my Mom as I walked out of the store to find out where she was on Phil's side of the party.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me." I told her.

"Hello Darling, how's the introduction coming?" she asked me.

"What introduction?" I asked her.

"Phil told me he told you, that you're making the introductions at the dinner." She said.

"Well its news to me." I told her.

"Esme and I decided on it."

"Why are you hiring an MC for the night if I'm doing it?"

"Oh Bella even if you weren't doing this you would be required to speak at this party."

"Fine" I sighed. "Anything else I should know, will I be performing the hardship of women through interpretative dance at this event?" I asked her.

"Nope but don't tell Phil he's trying to pack this even with stuff, Esme and I are trying to explain less is more." Mom explained.

"Good idea." I said as I walked by the lingerie store, something caught my eye. "Right Mom I just called to see how everything was going, are you, Esme and I meeting up tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yup, we'll help you with the introductions." She said.

"Love you." I told her.

"Love you too." She answered before I hung up and walked into the store.

I bought the item I had my eye on before heading back to the office.

I walked into the daycare to see Edward playing with Connor, he was holding him up above his head and pretending to dropped him, something I would have to kill him for, before blowing raspberries on Connor's stomach.

"Well if it isn't my two boys." I said walking towards them.

"Lilybug was being a cranky puss so Connor and I decided we'd play and let her nap." Edward explained as Connor realised I was there and reached for me.

"Maaa" He called and I took him into my arms.

"Hello Handsome, did you miss Mommy?" I asked him as I kissed his face all over causing him to giggle. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"Did you get a dress?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"It's in my car, I brought it into the suit shop and showed the guy and the tie I got is almost the same so your mother can be rest assured we will not clash."

"You gonna try the dress on for me?" he asked smirking at me.

"I have something else to try on for you." I told him. "I just have to rush upstairs for a minute. Do you want to have dinner at my place?" It had been a couple of days since we had been able to see each other after work because things were so busy.

"Definitely I'll get the kids packed up here and head on over there." He said and I nodded handing him the key to my apartment. We now had a spare car seat in each other's car because we always had the kids.

"See you in a bit." I said kissing him and handing him Connor.

"Wave bye to Mommy" Edward said to Connor as I walked out of the daycare. I waved at them both before heading upstairs.

I answered a couple of messages and replied to some emails before heading home. As I walked into my apartment I could hear Lily and Connor giggling from the living room.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked walking in.

"Apparently me falling over the coffee table is freaking hilarious." Edward said. "Do you want Chinese?" he asked.

"Sure." I told him and he smirked at me ringing in the order. Lily crawled over to me and smiled.

"Bee" She called and I picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Did you miss me today?" I asked her and she nodded. I sat her down in my lap and began to smooth down her curling strawberry hair, it was just too cute. Connor was now sitting up by himself and was picking up all his blocks before knocking them over again. I worry about him sometimes.

Edward and I played with the kids and then he put them to bed while I served up the food which took an hour to get here for some reason, what a joke.

"Missed you today" Edward said wrapping his arms around me as I leaned into the fridge to get some beers.

"Really?" I asked turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Uh huh, knowing your sexy ass was just down the hall and I couldn't be inside you all day was very straining." He stated pushing his erection into me.

"The food is going to get cold." I told him knowing what would happen if he got his way.

"There's a microwave"

"I'm sold." I said kicking the fridge shut behind me before he pressed me up against it my legs wrapped against his waist, his mouth attacking mine. My hands curled into his hair keep his mouth against mine, not that he would pull away or even think about it.

His hand snaked down my blouse and I could feel myself quiver under his touch as he popped each of the buttons open. His mouth latched onto my bra covered breast causing me to squirm in an excellent way.

"Edward" I moaned loudly. "Oh"

One of my feet still planted on the floor I used this leverage to push my crotch against his. His hands trailed down my back and slowly unzip my skirt; I shrugged it off before pulling the zipper down on his pants. He picked me up and stepped out of his pants before pushing me up against the counter. Our kiss had new vigour as I opened his shirt and pushed it off him. His muscles felt good under my hands and I loved how strong his grip on me felt, not too tight but tight enough to make me feel safe.

Pushing the shirt off him I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. He pushed my panties off and I began pulling his boxers down when he stopped.

"Shit" He hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me just run get a condom..." He began when I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill" I told him. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Yes, do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't." I told him.

"I adore you Bella Swan" He said cupping my face and I smiled bring my lips to his and pushing his boxers over his hips. He a lined his cock with my entrance and pushed into me. "Christ" He panted as he pushed into me.

"Edward" I moaned loudly, I thank whoever was above that both kids were heavy sleepers.

We both continued on and I love how he felt with no obstructions between the two of us. When we were both finished I collapsed against him.

"My legs feel like jelly" I sighed.

"Come on" He said picking me up and carrying in me into the living room in nothing but my bra. He dropped me on the couch and I pulled my blanket over me. "I'll go heat up the food" He told me.

"Can you give me my panties?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Nah I'll keep them and leave them on my desk in work." He stated "Marking my territory and what not."

"Your territory?" I asked him.

"Yes"

"I see, well as long as you don't pee outside my office door I'm okay. Although the panties on your desk may just look like you have weird fetish or are a cross dresser Babe." I told him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not if I put them in a case with a plac reading 'Ode to Hot Kitchen Sex with Bella Swan CEO of Dwyer Holdings'" He called back.

"So you've thought about this?" I asked him when my panties hit me in the head.

"Not much" He said carrying out two beers. I pouted when I saw he put his bowers back on. "What you get underwear but I have to remain naked?"

"And feed me chocolate covered strawberries."

"We didn't get any of those"

"So unfair." I said sarcastically as he walked back into the kitchen and got the plates.

"Here" He said handing me his shirt and I thanked him slipping it over my head and buttoning it up. I loved wearing his clothes and he knew it. What? They smelled like him. He then handed me the box my food and my chopsticks, I had learnt how to use them in college so when I got the chance I liked to show off my fancy chopstick skills. "So you're on the pill?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"When were you going to let me on that bit of knowledge?" he asked.

"Soon" I shrugged.

"Bella" He said imploring it a bit further.

"I just... I'm a pessimist." I told him.

"I know but we're talking about something else all together." He told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just like to think the worst in people and I don't know I always make a guy wear a condom until I've been seeing him for more than a month. It's because I hope within that month if the guy had anything he cared enough about me to get it cleared up or tell me about it." I explained.

"I suppose you're right. But can I say I would have told you long before now if I had something, and also I would like to say thank God I don't have to wear condoms anymore." He said and I smirked kissing his cheek.

"Thanks for getting it. Sometimes I wonder why you're so understanding." I told him.

"You were dealt with some crap and you don't trust people straight off, what else is there to understand?"

"Um, it's a bit more complicated than that." I told him.

"I get that but you totally understanding of my daughter and my fucked up situation with her mother. Most women think I'm a freak for not having been upset when she died and such but you get it. So what hypocrite would I be if I didn't accept you for your decisions?" he asked.

"But do you agree with them?" I asked curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you agree with what I did? Having a baby by myself? I get you accept it but do you agree with it?" I asked him.

"Oh you want to know if I'm against sperm donors?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"It freaks some people out. I know the nurses at the hospital and some of the people I used to work with are totally against it. You know people shouldn't have babies with people they don't even know kinda thing." I said explaining where I was coming from.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't agree with it now wouldn't I?"

"How?" I asked wondering what he meant.

"Well Emmett and I were really broke during college and we were being a rebellious so Mom and Dad cut us off for awhile and were like 'go get jobs' we were too lazy so Emmett comes over to my dorm and shows me this article in the paper about how guys get paid to give away some of their swimmers so we went down to the clinic and got fifty dollars each from what we got." He explained and I stared at him in shock.

"You gave sperm?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was no big deal really." He shrugged.

For a moment I thought wouldn't it be weird if I had actually looked over Edward's file while picking a donor for Connor but then I remembered Edward had lived in Chicago growing up and didn't he go to college in New York? Yeah.

"Oh God how come you didn't tell me?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was important but it's important to you to know I support sperm donation, it bought me dinner for week." He shrugged and I laughed.

"Well as a representative of the women who went to those clinics thank you for your donation. Plus I say you gave some woman an adorable Baby." I told him and he laughed. We were both finished our food at this stage so I put my plate of the coffee table beside where he had put his and crawled onto his lap. "Sometimes I think you're too perfect for me." I told him.

"Well the feeling is returned for you, Baby." He said rubbing his hands on my hip. "Bella I..." He began for stopping himself.

"What?" I asked.

"I... really like where this is going." He said and I smiled and kissed him.

"Me too." I told him and he smiled brightly.

"We've got our first event as a couple this week, do you think we're ready?" he asked teasing me.

"Yes, but just so you know I don't dance."

"We'll see Baby." He told me and I shook my head.

"Not a chance."

**Edward.**

I was straightening my tie as I looked in the mirror. I frowned throwing my eyes up to my hair, would it ever fucking behave. I gave it another frustrated run through but it just angered it.

I didn't mean to take my frustration on my hair though; it wasn't what I was really frustrated with. I was more frustrated with my chicken shit self.

Bella and I were at a great place in our relationship but could I telling her I love her?

Nope. Because I am chicken shit.

I disgust myself sometimes.

"Edward are you ready to go?" Emmett called. He and Rose needing space from Mom and Dad, they were still staying with them, decided to get ready here. We were going to pick Bella up on the way. Lily was already over at Bella's fast asleep and Bella assured me Mrs. Cope her previous Nanny before the Tanya debacle was more than capable of watching the kids for one night.

"Yeah" I said walking down the stairs. Emmett was wearing a suit and Rosalie was wearing a dress which came to just below her knee, it was silky red just setting off her blonde hair. Emmett looked smug as shit as he stared at her. "Ready?"

"Just waiting for your slow ass, your hair wouldn't co-operate?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up" I said as I walked out front and got into my car. Emmett and Rose climbed into the backseat and we drove over to Bella's. When we got there I got out of the car as Bella walked out of her building wearing a coat over her dress so I couldn't see it. All I knew was it was blue, like my tie. She has her hair up but strands of it were in her face. I took the her overnight bag out of her hand and put it in my car trunk, we were all staying in the hotel where the party was tonight.

"Hi" She said kissing me.

"Hi" I said smiling at her. I opened the door for her and she got into the passenger side of the car.

"Edward you are a bastard." Emmett stated when I got into the car.

"What did I do this time?"

"Apparently Emmett never opens the door for Rosalie." Bella said smirking at me.

"Even when we only first started going out he used to just pull up outside my house and honk his horn."

"It's your fault for going out." I told Rose.

"He's right, if a guy did that to me I would just sit inside and wait for him to grow up and knock on the door." Bella said and I made a mental note to never just honk for Bella, not that she would hear me she lived on the top floor.

"You wound me Bella." Emmett stated dramatically.

"Whatever Baby-Swapper." I teased him and he glared at me.

"It was Tanya's fault." Emmett said.

"How did you know Bella's nanny?" Rosalie asked.

"She was my girlfriend before I moved out to Australia." He explained.

"Oh, so you were too busy flirting with your ex girlfriend to pay attention to your niece?" she asked him and Bella and I fought the urge to laugh at the unfortunate situation Emmett found himself in right now.

Looking at Bella I wondered did we have that kind of future ahead of us?

Would we stay together?

Would we get married?

Would we have more children together?

These were questions I really wanted to say yes to.

I could only hope she did too.

**So yeah I am a hyper active person and I have a load of this story stock piled and I want people to see it so I'm posting early. Plus I'm greedy I want those reviews!**

**I love all you guys and the amount of 'finally's I got after the last chapter's lemon made me laugh.**

**So review please, it makes me feel all warm and mushy inside.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imaginations.

**Edward**

We pulled up to the hotel and Emmett and I checked us in to stay overnight. Our rooms were on the fifth floor so we got into the elevators and brought the bags up. Rosalie and Bella were talking about their hair or something so naturally Emmett and I talked about football. It was stereotypical but hey who were we to judge.

Once we got out of the elevator we walked separate ways, no way was I letting Emmett be in the room beside me. I was hoping to get laid tonight and so was he and that would make things awkward. Emmett and I were close but not 'sure I'll listen while you have sex with you wife for the first time in weeks without having our parents listen' close.

Bella opened the room using her key and walked in.

"Oh this is great." I said looking around the room. It was a great room, not overly lavish but still decorated nice. Okay where did that come from? I discreetly looked down at my crotch to check and see had I grown a vagina.

Bella lay down on the bed and sighed.

"Very comfy" She said and I dropped the bags and walked over to the bed. I lay down beside her and I had to say I agreed it was really comfortable. She moved over so her head was on my chest holding on to me. "Even comfier" She stated and I laughed.

"Come let me hang up your coat, we don't want our clothes getting all wrinkled and our mothers killing us." I told her.

"Okay" She said but neither of us moved. "You go first."

"Nu-uh you go first." I said.

"We're gonna get in trouble." She said.

"So you go first."

"No" She said snuggling into me.

"You are not helping the process one bit." I told her.

"Don't care" She said leaning up and kissing me. I gently cupped her face and returned her kiss eagerly.

When we pulled away I looked up at her and I really wanted to say it but again being the chicken shit I was I couldn't force the words 'I love you' out.

"We better get going." She said and I nodded. She stood up and opened her jacket revealing a stunning dark blue dress with a silver design on the front. It was form fitting showing me every curve in her body.

"Better again, let's stay here all night and I can have my way with you." I told her wrapping my arms around her waist from where I stood behind her. The dress material was soft under my hands, satin. Perfect my girl deserved nothing but the best.

"As fun as that sounds we're both making speeches tonight so come on" She said taking my hand and leading me out of the room. We walked towards the elevator and got in. Realising we were alone I pulled her towards me and kissed her. I pulled away just as we got to the floor where the party was being held. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that about?" she asked.

"I wanted to keep our elevator tradition." I told her and she smiled.

"You are so full of it sometimes." She said patting my cheek as we got out of the elevator.

"You know you love it." I said and for a moment I thought I saw her expression falter, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on we're going to be late." She said pulling me after her.

We walked into the room and I was impressed, my mother had a gift for these things.

"Bella Sweetie, that dress is divine." Renee said coming towards wearing an unusual yellow dress, Bella's non surprised look told me this was the norm for her mother.

"Thanks Mom, this place looks great. Where's your partner in crime?" Bella asked.

"She's up on the stage giving directions to the sound guys." Renee explained. "Edward how are you? All set for tonight?"

"I'm good Renee; to be honest I'm a little nervous about this speech but other than that I'm good. Everything seems to be going good here." I said when I saw my mother trying to get my attention "If you ladies excuse me I'm being hailed." I said.

"Okay we'll be here." Bella said and I kissed her cheek.

"See you later Edward." Renee said and I walked over towards the stage passing some of the guests who were already here.

"Oh thank God you're here."

"Hi Mom, yeah I'm good. This suit, yeah it's new. Thanks Mom."

"Sorry Sweetheart you look very handsome, but I'm a bit stressed Honey so give me the benefit of the doubt." She said.

"Okay what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing I'm just happy you're accounted for." She said. "We're going to begin in a little while so stay close to Bella and network together."

"What are you my agent?"

"No but I am the woman who suffered through a sixteen hour labour with you so don't push me Boy."

"Yes ma'am." I said before going to find Bella again. I found her and Phil talking to a man who was very tall and distinguished looking. "Sorry about that Mom just wanted a head count." I explained and Bella turned and smiled at me.

"No problem at all, Edward this is Demetri Rhodes, he's Phil's uncle on his mother side. Demetri this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen of Cullen Architecture." Bella said introducing us. I shook hands with Demetri exchanging pleasantries.

"So you're the man who has managed to wrangle Isabella?" Demetri asked. "I thought a convent would have better look if I'm being honest." He teased.

"A greater accomplishment of mine, took a lot of begging, pleading, sacrificing goats to the Gods. The normal steps of the wooing process." I said placing my hand on Bella's lower back.

"I'd say so" Demetri said "So what can we expect from this shin-dig tonight Isabella? This girl throws one hell of a party." He told me and I nodded.

"I wouldn't know Mom and Edward's mother are running everything tonight." Bella said and Demetri nodded, a lot of people were beginning to sit down so we walked over to our table. Bella and I were at the same table as Phil and Renee, Mom and Dad, Rose and Emmett and two colleagues of Phil's who didn't introduce themselves when we sat down. How weird.

"Hello Esme, Carlisle." Bella said sitting down "Are you enjoying your evening?" she asked.

"Yes, it's really a hit. A credit to your mother" Mom said to Bella.

"Don't forget to take some credit for yourself Esme" Bella said before talking to Phil. Mom beckoned me to lean towards her so I complied.

"If you don't end up marrying that girl, when I die I will haunt your ass." Mom said and my eyes widened.

"Mom!" I admonished.

"What I want more Grandkids and I think you and Bella are perfect together, don't mess this up." She warned.

"Did we not have a conversation about appropriate conversation topics?" I asked her.

"We did, I ignore it." She explained.

"I see" I said "Well keep those thoughts to yourself I don't need you scarring her off." I told Mom.

"Scarring who off Baby?" Bella asked rejoining the conversation.

"Never mind Love" I said kissing her temple.

"I'll find out eventually" She said before leaning over me and talking to my Mom.

The room carried on in conversation before the MC came up to the podium on stage.

"I would like to invite Isabella Swan CEO of Dwyer Holdings to come up and start off tonight." He announced. I squeezed Bella's hand before she stood up and walked towards the stage. I watched as she walked up the steps and I felt my Mom's hand on my shoulder.

"What?"

"Just thinking how nice the name Isabella Cullen sounds." She said.

"You're asking to be put in a horrible retiring home you know that?" I told her and she laughed. My Mom and I had always had a relationship like this. Playful banter and teasing. I knew that this relationship was still too new to be talking about marriage but I did know I hoped we ended up there someday; I was already so in love with her it was ridiculous.

"Just saying." She shrugged.

"Shhh I'm trying to listen to my girlfriend." I told her as Bella began talking.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Dwyer Holdings merger with one of the most successful break out companies in architecture Cullen Architecture. Edward Cullen began his company exactly fifty years after Phil Dwyer's father Jonathon Dwyer set up his own company; both men had visions, visions that would shape iconic skylines and works of art. A vision which Phil Dwyer instils in all of us every day he comes into work. Tonight we celebrate a new lead in Dwyer Holdings in the very first building the firm was ever commissioned to design. So I would like to raise a toast to Jonathon and Phil Dwyer and of course Edward Cullen. And I hope this merger will reap benefits for all of us. Either that or I am screwed because I was the one who pitched the idea to Phil in the first place." She said her voice carrying throughout the room, everyone listening to, everybody chuckling at the end. I was pleasantly surprised at the little history she had given and couldn't believe the coincidences of when I set up my company in contrast to Dwyer Holdings. "Thank you" She said after everyone had toasted.

She then walked off the stage and back to her seat. I kissed her cheek when she sat back down and whispered to her that she did great.

"Now I would like to invite Phil Dwyer and Edward Cullen up to the stage" The MC announced and the guests applauded as the two of us walked up to the stage.

Phil stood up at the podium and took a couple of cue cards from his jacket pocket and placed them on the podium.

"I would just like to thank my wonderful step-daughter Isabella for making that wonderful introduction, there's a reason I like to keep my business in the family." He said starting off and I could see Bella blush from where I was standing. "But sometimes branching out of the family works too, something Edward here has shown all of us at DH. When Isabella first approached me, telling me about how Edward was inquiring how to make an offer I was a bit apprehensive. But from the time I met her, Isabella's gut instinct has impressed me so who was I to say no."

This shocked a bit, I knew Bella had spoken with Phil before my meeting with her that faithful day but I never knew she pitched the idea to him. I thought they had just discussed it.

"And I'm glad I did listen to her. For Edward Cullen is one of the best architects I have seen in a long time, plus a savvy business man. He has strong values that I agree with one hundred percent and I hope our partnership will prove to be strong. I've said it before Edward and I say it again. Welcome to the Dwyer Holdings family and may we learn new things and pursue different directions, while always looking at a common goal." He said and everybody applauded him. He then stood back and shook my hand before gesturing for me to step up to the podium.

I waited for Phil's applause to die down before clearing my throat.

"I started my company with the ideals that one man is an island and that I could do it all myself, but since I've found myself adopted into the Dwyer Holdings Family I have proven myself wrong every day. It truly is like having a family behind you. They have supplied me with a loyal staff and also sharing an office floor with the lovely Isabella is not something I'd ever complain about." I said and she beamed up at me. "It's strange, I never thought I would move to corporate but now that I'm here I'm wondering what took me so long to do it. And I will be forever grateful that you all took me in and are helping my business thrive under your well respected name. My special thank to Phil for giving me a chance and to Isabella Swan for sharing her floor with me. Thank you for listening and enjoy the rest of the night." I said before everybody applauded.

Phil and I walked off the stage and went back to our table.

"That was great." Bella said as I sat down. She leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before turning to Renee to talk about Connor and his new love of stacking his toys. Bella couldn't understand how it could be so much fun; she's obviously never been a little boy. Building something up to destroy it? It's the best fun you'll ever have.

Dinner came and went the food was delicious and before we knew it people start moving to the dance floor.

Bella and my mother were in deep conversation before my father swooped in and asked Bella to dance. He was such a slick fucker.

"Would you like this dance Mom?" I asked my mother and she beamed up at me.

"Of course" She said. We walked out onto the dance floor and began moving to the music. "I meant what I said earlier."

"Mom" I sighed "We've only been dating a month."

"I'm not saying it's not fast but look how fast your father and I got married after getting together." She said.

"There was the pressing matter that Dad was going away to college and your parents never would have let you switch schools to go with him unless you were married."

"Details, details." She sighed. "You're ready to be married though."

"I highly doubt that, I still leave the toilet seat up." I teased.

"That's disgusting, your father and I were reading this article about how when you flush pieces of urine and or faeces come flying out of your toilet. Always put the lid down." She warned. "But come on you have to admit you want that with her, and not just her. I see you with Connor, you love that little boy just as much as you love Lily and don't try and tell me otherwise I'm your mother I know these things."

"Okay so maybe I want it" I said and she grinned widely "But"

"But?" she asked.

"I'm not going to jump into it head first, Bella and I have our children to think about we don't have the luxury of just jumping into relationships mother. When the time is right Bella and I will discuss it and we'll come to a decision." I told her as the song finished.

"That I can live with" She stated before walking over to Dad and Bella, Bella stepped back and Dad twirled Mom away. Bella was walking back over to our table when I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Hello" I said and she smiled at me.

"Hey, just a question have you seen Rosalie and Emmett? Your Dad asked me and I didn't have the heart to tell him I think they left to go have sex."

"They left to go have sex" I told her.

"Well I'm not breaking it to him."

"We could leave to go have sex" I told her as I held her close to me.

"Believe me I want to but we need to stay for another half an hour at least, people are still sober and if we leave before their all drunk it will look unprofessional." She explained.

"I hate it when you're right sometimes you know that?"

"Me too" She said.

"Just out of curiosity where did you find out all that stuff about me?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"From the speech where did you find it?" I asked her.

"I Googled you." She said and I laughed.

"You Googled me?" I asked her "What the hell comes up when you Google me?" I asked her.

"Well not the naked pictures I was looking for" She said sarcastically "So when that plan was a bust I decided I would just use the boring non naked information I found about you to write the speech." She shrugged.

"I have never Googled someone I know before."

"Really?" she asked. "You'd be surprised what you'd learn about yourself."

"You've Googled yourself?" I asked.

"Had to make sure my online reputation was clean."

"Any reason to think it wasn't?" I teased and she playfully hit my chest.

"No" She stated. The song ended and the two of us decided to sit down. "So what were you and your Mom talking about? It looked rather intense."

"Just her being herself."

"Is that a bad thing?" Bella asked

"Not necessarily but it doesn't mean I'm ready to have certain conversations with you that she thinks we should be having."

"You get the marriage talks?" she asked.

"Yeah, please tell me she didn't..." I began hoping to God my mother hadn't stated her thoughts on the subject to Bella, I would be required to go hide in a hole for the rest of my life and seriously I like fresh air.

"Not from your Mom, my Mom and Phil." She said. "Don't worry about it Honey. We just have to go at our pace and not let anybody else dictate where this relationship goes. Just let it roll off your shoulders."

"You are incredible" I told her kissing cupping her chin and kissing her.

"You want to go upstairs and see how incredible..." She began when Phil tapped me on the shoulder.

"Edward" He said "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

Bella piqued up quickly.

"No problem he's all yours, the sooner I'm off the floor the better." She teased when her step father grabbed her hand.

"I'll have her back later." Phil told me and I smiled as they walked out onto the dance floor. I looked over and so Renee sitting down.

"Your husband hijacked my dance partner so I have a feeling you're looking for a new one?" I asked Renee and she nodded.

"I am indeed" She said standing up. While we were dancing Renee was watching her daughter.

"Is something wrong Renee?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with something" She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's about Bella's father, Charlie. Has she told you about him?" Renee asked.

"Yes, I don't see how I can help that though." I told her honestly.

"You need to talk to Bella about it."

"In what way?" I asked.

"Get her to talk to her father, you're a father tell her how you would feel if Lily stopped talking to you and wouldn't let you back into her life."

"Renee if I ever went so far as to cut my daughter off because she was pregnant and refuse to go see her at the hospital when she was giving birth I wouldn't expect her to talk to me. I'd actually be proud of her for not talking to me if I was such a colossal ass if I'm being quite honest." I told her honestly.

"You don't understand Charlie's old fashioned..."

"He's her father and he should have been there for her Renee and you know what maybe I am only getting Bella's side of the story and I'm hearing all sides but Bella's my girlfriend and I have to support her so her side is the side I take. If she decides later on she wants to talk to her father then I'll support her but until that time I'm not going to push her to do it." I said and the song ended. Phil came over and reclaimed his wife who now looked like she was sucking a lemon.

"You ready to go?" I asked Bella who had tapped me on the shoulder as Renee and Phil moved into the crowd.

"Yeah" She said "You okay Babe?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you on the way up." I said taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

**Bella**

I was livid.

I mean so livid I could do with a punching bag right about now.

"She... she... what the hell is she playing at?" I asked Edward. I can't believe my Mom was planning on putting Edward against me on the whole Charlie issues.

"I have no idea Bella, I told her I was supporting you and now I think she's majorly pissed with me but to be quite honest I'd rather her than you." He said and I shook my head.

"I oughta... you know what I'll be back in a minute." I said grabbing my room key. I stopped when I felt Edward's hand on my arm.

"Bella I'm asking you not to go down there and start a fight. This is celebrating a big business deal for both our companies. The news papers would just love to make this night about a cat fight with you and your mother instead of the great work you did it putting together my deal with DH." He explained and I sighed.

"But if I don't go down and yell at her now I'm just going to be pissed off all night." I told him.

"Hey I'm told angry sex can be really fun" He teased wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why do I put up with you again?"

"Cause you think I'm sexy?" he asked stepping back and waving his hand up and down his body as if to add effaces the point.

"That must be it." I teased leaning up and kissing him.

"Feelings mutual" He said grabbing my ass pushing me towards him.

"All you want me for is a piece of ass." I stated.

"Yeah now get naked and lie on the bed, I only paid for an hour."

"You're such an ass." I told him hitting his chest.

"Your ass?" he asked.

"Only mine." I told him smacking his ass. "I'll be back in a minute." I told him grabbing my bag and bringing into the bathroom so I could get ready for bed.

I pulled out my silky nightie and laid it out on the counter before taking off my make-up and taking my hair down from the bun I had it in. I took off my necklace and put everything into my bag before opening the door, Edward was lying on the bed his shirt opened and his pants off, they were folded over the chair in the room. He was texting on his phone, an amused look on his face.

I put my bed down beside the chair and crawled onto the bed beside him.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Emmett just text me asking was I getting laid tonight" He said chuckling.

"Well if you don't look up from that phone and start appreciating my outfit pretty soon you can tell him you won't be." I told him and he quickly threw the phone on the floor causing me to laugh.

"If I'm going to appreciate it I need to see it fully." He told me and I mock sighed.

"I feel like I do all the work in this relationship sometimes." I teased standing up beside the bed. I then turned around three sixty to give a full view of the outfit.

"Oh you sexy vixen." He said pulling me back onto the bed and kissing me.

"You like?" I asked when he pulled back.

"I more than like it Baby." He said before kissing me again. I was up on my knees so I wrapped my arm around his neck but used the other one to push the shirt off his shoulders.

He flipped us so I was on my back looking up at him, his eyes locked with mine and although we had been teasing each other about having angry sex it was anything but as his bulging cock slipped in and out of my saturated folds. I clung to his shoulder, leaving a tiny reminder of this.

I had never felt like this before, the things he was doing to my body were driving me wild with emotion; I was so in love with this man. Would I ever get the guts up to tell him? People says two and a half months is way too fast but how could you not fall in love with Edward. He was everything you could want in a man, well more accurately everything I could want in a man.

His warm kisses and soft touches combined the soft sensual rhythm of his cock in my pussy sent me over the age calling out his name. When it was over he collapsed onto his back but pulled me with him so we could stay joined.

"Bella..." He whispered as I succumbed to my post cotial haze.

"Edward" I sighed happily before slipping off into a dream where Edward told me he loved me, and we lived happily ever after.

**I know the suspense is killing all of you, why haven't they said it yet? Well they're both chicken shit. It's going to happen soon though. You all have your theories about Edward's swimmers and my lips are sealed about it, don't expect me to cave because I won't. Although if you have any chocolate or naked pictures of Rob... wait no I'll be strong.**

**Still loving the response I get from this story so keep up the good work.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments of my imaginations.

**Bella**

I was having a bad day.

"Damn copier, good for nothing piece of equipment." I muttered as I kicked the machine hoping it would spring into action. This of course hurt a lot more than it should because I was wearing open toed shoes. That was going to leave a mark.

"Miss Swan?" Ben's voice called making me jump.

"Yes Ben?" I asked.

"Is there something I could help you with?"

"Could you conjure up your wife? That would be great." I told him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry; her morning sickness is really bad. I could do those copies for you if you'd like, I'm just copying these for Mr. Cullen." He said and I nodded.

"That would be great Ben; if you could just leave them on Angela's desk once they're done I would really appreciate it." I said before walking out of the copier room and into Edward's office. He was on the phone and looking very busy.

"One second" He said into the phone before covering the receiver "Hey Babe, this call is going to take forever I'll come down to your office once I'm done." He said and I nodded giving him a smile even though my mood was deteriorating rather quickly.

I walked back down to my office and was reading over some budgets, which while they weren't terrible they weren't exactly fantastic either, which again affected my mood.

Want to know what kicked all off?

Well I decided after two weeks of ignoring my mother over the whole Charlie thing I decided to tell her just how I felt about it this morning. That kicked off a big fight over the phone which I hadn't really braced myself for so I got a teeny bit upset afterwards. And when I say a teeny bit I mean, I may have broken a couple of the lamps in my apartment.

Of course all the lamp breaking woke up the baby who wasn't very happy with this abnormal wake up call. Which he let me know about all morning, Connor's usually not a fussy Baby so I'm not used to him pulling an exorcist (Edward's term for baby outbursts) on me.

Once I had him calmed down I got dressed, he spit up on me, I got redressed and the heel broke off the shoes I had wanted to wear, hence the open toe situation, usually I wouldn't wear open toe without the appropriate tights but desperate calls for desperate measures.

I managed to get Connor and I out the door and into the office. Dropping the demon changeling which I was at the time positive was not my son, off at daycare I got up to the office hoping today would improve drastically, when I saw Angela's desk chair empty and the email in my inbox from Angela herself I knew we had entered the morning sickness territory of her pregnancy.

Plus add in the fact I haven't had sex in about a week due to my friend mother earth paying a visit I was just about ready to kick someone. Hard

"Miss Swan those copies are done." Ben said appearing in my door.

"Just leave them..."

"On the desk I know, but there's someone here to see you. Angela has you scheduled for walk in appointments at this time of day." He explained.

"Yeah of course, thanks Ben." I said. "Send them in would you?" I asked and he nodded.

"You can go in Sir." He said leaving my door open. I was clearing the files off my table when I heard someone clear their throat as the door clicked shut.

"Well someone's been busy." His voice said causing me to snap my head up, cranking my neck as I did. I pushed off the discomfort and glared at him.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked.

"Well Sethy told me you were in Chicago and I figured you'd be awfully lonely out here so I decided to come out here to keep you company." He said running his tongue across his bottom lip and it made me cringe, in a bad way in case you're wondering. Once I found out Jacob had cheated on me I completely forgot what attracted him to me.

"If you had listened to me on the phone you could have saved yourself a trip." I told him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, don't you have heterosexual women to be turning?" I asked.

"Oh come on B, we could have some fun."

"Why did you get penis enlargements?" I asked him.

"You wish you could get a firm grip on all this." He said.

"You have no idea how tiny you are, do you? Well let's just say comparing you to my boyfriend is like comparing a cocktail sausage to a great big German Bratwurst." I told him and he scowled.

"You're full of hot air." He said.

"You wish, cause then I would just be like that five dollar blow up doll you bought at a junk sale, even her holes seem a bit too big for you Jacob, now please get the fuck out of my office and go back to Washington. I'm sure there's a lonely lesbian out there, maybe you could get her a girlfriend." I said when he stepped closer to my desk. I stood up and glared at him daring him to move.

"I missed you sass B" He said.

"Really because I didn't miss anything about you I have a great life Jacob, a good job, a beautiful son, a little girl who I've practically taken on as my own, a spectacular boyfriend who by the way is definitely the best sex I've ever had, a safe home, a good car and a salary that would make your bank account look crippled. So don't think I'm sitting here crying over what we could have been, when you a college dropout, half assed mechanic who cheated on me with a girl who left you for your own sister." I told him. "Now get out."

"Not likely" He said and lunged for me. He caught hold of my arms and held them over my head as he pushed me against the wall.

"Get the hell off me." I hissed.

"Give me a kiss hello."

"I'd rather use a nail as a tampon." I told him before he forced himself on me. His lips felt wrong on mine and he smelt all wrong. Where the hell was Edward?

Because my hands were trapped I had to think quick about what I could do. In a stroke of genius I swiftly raised my knee into his groin and he lunged back.

Just as I did Edward appeared in my doorway.

"So I was thinking there's that new Chinese place around the corner that we could try for... what the hell is going on in here?" he asked seeing Jacob fall backwards.

"I'm calling the police." I said reaching for my phone.

"Don't you dare." Jacob said reaching for my hand, grabbing my wrist as he did.

"Get your hands off her." Edward said making Jacob jump.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jacob asked before I swiftly elbowed him in the ribs so he'd let go.

"What took you so long on that phone call?" I asked him.

"It was a bad line to Hong Kong, there were delays." He explained. "But what the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"Meet Jacob Black" I told him and he tensed pulling me towards him.

"You okay Baby?" he asked.

"Nothing a bottle of mouth wash won't fix." I told him before turning to Jacob "You on the other hand won't be able to reproduce after that kick to the nads. Don't ever force yourself on me again, or I'll chop your balls off and put them in a blender before feeding them to my dog."

"When did you get a dog Babe?" Edward asked.

"Totally not the point of that sentence Edward." I told him.

"Oh so you're the douche she's been fucking over here." Jacob said standing up again although he looked a little winded, I couldn't help but be a little smug.

"I'd call it more than fucking to be quite honest." Edward said winking at me and I blushed against my better judgement.

"So admit you've been screwing my girl?" Jacob asked.

"Your girl?" Edward asked. "I think you lost that right when you fuck Seth's sister. As far as I'm concerned you're an idiot for letting Bella go but I've gotta say thanks. Because if you hadn't I never would have gotten the pleasure of being her boyfriend. So thanks you big idiot."

"Aw" I said to Edward while Jacob glared at him.

"Bastard, Bella you've no idea how much you've messed up. Leaving me to go off and have a baby with this bastard." He said and I turned to him.

"I didn't leave you to have a baby with Edward, Connor is mine and I left you because your cheating scum but as Edward said you did me a favour because now I have him and not one but two babies who I get to spend almost all my time with. And seeing as how you're 'lacking' in that department I don't think you will ever be very successful in the whole making babies area." I told him. "Now before I call the police, get out."

"I'm not going away quietly Bella." Jacob warned.

"Don't threaten her." Edward warned when Jacob stopped.

"You watch your back Doucheward, she'll be back with me and that brat will be in a home before the year is out." He said and before I could stop him Edward was lunging for Jacob, unfortunately Jacob was much bigger than Edward and stood him ground before punching Edward right in the stomach. It was a harsh blow and Edward fell back.

I quickly reached for my phone and called the police before bringing Edward out to the lobby.

"Ben go sit in front of my door and do not let the guy in there out okay?" I asked him and his eyes widened when he saw Edward.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He'll be fine just do as I say?" I asked and he nodded. I brought Edward into his office and made him sit on his couch so he could catch his wind. When the colour came back to his face he suddenly went very green so I grabbed his trashcan and handed it to him where he proceeded to throw up. I rubbed his back soothingly much like I did with Connor is the up-chuck situations. "You okay Baby?" I asked him.

"I feel like a wimp." He said looking at me.

"I thought it was very brave the way you protected stepped up to protect my honour, all knight in shining armour like. Very sexy." I said adding the last part in to make him smile. "I would kiss you but puke breath is definitely way too high on my icky scale." I told him, I did however kiss his cheek to show him I meant it.

"Miss Swan the police are here." Ben called.

"I'll be back in a minute." I told Edward

"Okay" He said clutching the trashcan. A punch that hard to the stomach must hurt like a mother.

I went out to the lobby and gave my statement to the police they then took Edward's before taking Jacob into custody, Edward made it clear he would be pressing charges of assault and I made sure they knew I would be pressing charges of sexual harassment and assault from when Jacob had me against the wall.

I sent Ben down to get the kids ready before bringing Edward and the kids back to my place.

A crap ending to a pretty crap-tastic day.

Just wonderful.

**Edward**

I lay on Bella's bed the following morning after the ordeal with Jacob.

I must have looked like a complete idiot.

But that guy made my blood boil. I know Connor isn't technically my son but he feels like a son to me, if I'm there when he's crying I pick him up and sing him back to sleep. I feed him, I play with him, and I change his disgusting diapers and never complain if he uses his little hose to piss in my face. So yeah I played Daddy with Connor so when Jacob said that stuff about the baby who I thought of, as my son, I flipped out.

I was going to smash his face in but that mother fucker was big, according to Bella his arm muscles over compensated for a whole lot of something though.

"You okay?" Bella asked coming back her room. We had decided to take the day off and just relax after yesterday, the place wouldn't fall to the ground without us.

"I'm fine." I said trying to sit up but my stomach felt tender. I peeked down and saw the makings of a very 'attractive' bruise coming on. Notice the marks around 'attractive'

She had a first aid kit in her hand so obviously she had noticed the bruise.

"Where are the kids?" I asked her.

"I called Rosalie, her and Emmett are taking them to the zoo." She said before putting some weird looking goo on her hands, before massaging it into the skin on my stomach.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Vaseline, it's great for bruises but don't ask me why, because I have no idea." She said rubbing it on me. "I'm sorry you got hit because of me." She said.

"It's not like there's a whole lot of things I would stand getting hit over Love" I said the endearment slipping out but it didn't seem to spook her. I was going to start using that a helluva lot more if she was okay with it.

"I know but I'm still sorry." She said grabbing a tissue from the box on her night stand and wiping her hands clean of the Vaseline.

"You take good care of me" I said when she laid a cold press of my stomach to take down the swelling.

"Well you take care of the people you love." She shrugged lifting up the ice pack and letting my skin breathe for a minute before laying the icepack back down.

Suddenly I realised what she said.

"People you love?" I asked her and she nodded smiling at me.

"I know it seems quick and I get it if you're not ready to say that but I just wanted you to know that I love you." She said and I felt like I could get up and dance around the room even with my sore torso. But instead I pulled her towards me and brought my lips to hers.

"I love you so much Bella." I told her and she smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I told her before kissing her again.

"Now I'm _really_ sorry you got punched in the stomach." She sighed moving off me.

"Why?" I asked unable to take my goofy smile off my face. _She loves me, she loves me._

"Because we've got a kid free apartment and we're young and in love." She said.

Catching her angle I pulled her towards me.

"It really is just a bruise" I told her leaning on my side.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I can hardly feel it." I told her kissing along her neck, before sucking her pulse point.

"Well in that case" She said before reaching down to the hem of her pyjama top and pulling it off showing me her wonderful chest.

"I love you" I said leaning down and kissing her. "You have no idea how good it feels to say." I told her as I pulled her pyjama pants down.

"Say it again." She moaned as my lips moved down her neck.

"I love you" I told her. "Bella say it."

"I love you Edward" She moaned loudly as I entered.

"Again" I groaned out loving the feeling of her tight pussy surrounding my cock.

We continued taking turns saying it as we made love, now some might call me gay for using such a phrase but that's what it was, it wasn't fucking and it wasn't screwing, it was making love. And someone better have me tested if hearing her say she loved me wasn't actually sexy because it made me blow my load almost quicker than a twenty year old virgin watching to girls make out at a frat party.

She was so beautiful as she came, my name and how much she loved me tumbling from her lips. Her skin flushed, her long brown hair fanned out behind her, her brown eyes wide with the jolts of pleasure running through her as her bruised from kissing lips claimed mine again and again.

As we laid beside each other once we were done I held her hand to my heart, she owned now. Heck she owned it from the day I meant her. Looking down at Bella sleeping peacefully I could only hope I would have this for the rest of my life.

And I'd be darned if I was going to let idiots like Jacob Black get in the way of that happening, yep you're hearing this right. As I watched her sleep I could see the rest of my life spanned in front of me and I knew I was going to make Isabella Swan, Bella Cullen if it was the last thing I ever did.

But I was going to have to wait awhile and warm her up to the idea, she was still going to be cautious, especially now that she had let her guard down. But I was expecting it.

Nothing, and I mean nothing was going to stand in my way.

**If only the poor fecker knew what I had in store for them. *inset evil laugh***

**So super early update for a reason. I'm begging.**

**This story was nominated for Teh Lemonade Stand's fic of the week. I never get nominated for anything and you can only vote for one day so please do me a favour and got to**

**http :/ tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com/**

**and remove the spaces and vote for Mix Up I will be so grateful!**

**And don't forget to review! We broke 700 hundred so can I say wowza!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

_Ring, ring_

What the hell?

_Ring, ring_

I have to have the most boring ringtone in the world, I thought to myself as I sat up in bed and reached to my night stand. Edward rolled over and clutched my leg trying to keep me in place causing me to giggle before I opened the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? It's Rosalie, thank God I reached you." She said.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her, I looked at the clock and saw it was seven a.m. For a bride to be calling me at seven a.m. on her wedding day? Well something had to be wrong. "Do you need me to go pick up some flowers or something?"

"No, it's just with everything going on I kinda forgot a really big part of the ceremony and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind filling in for me?" she asked.

"Sure do you need an usher or something?" I asked.

"I need a maid of honour slash bridesmaid." She said and my eyes widened.

"Rose, I'm honoured I really am but you hardly know me..."

"I don't really know anyone over here and what with you being with Edward we get lumped together a lot" she said and I had to say I agreed, over the past couple of weeks I had found myself hanging out with Rose a lot more because Edward and Emmett were hanging out, not that I minded. Rose was fun "Plus I though with the mix up and everything we're all a bit closer"

"I won't have to give a speech or anything?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"No, you just have to look pretty in the dress." She said.

"What the hell am I going to wear?"

"Esme had a copy of my bridesmaids' dresses from the real wedding made in your size."

"How you know my size?"

"We may or may not have sent Edward on a fact finding mission into your closet which may or may not have turned up results. I was meant to ask you weeks ago and it was only when Emmett asked me what time you were coming over at did I remember I hadn't asked you wait. I am such a blonde." She said laughing nervously at the end.

"I'll do it." I told her.

"Great, how soon can you get here?" she asked.

"I need to get in the shower and get this lot moving but we should be there by nine-thirty at the latest." I told her.

"You're the best Bella, I hope you know that." She said.

"I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye Rose." I said before hanging up the phone. "We have to get up" I told Edward and he began whining.

"No too comfy" He said snuggling into my thigh. "Wanted to have morning sex" He added placing kisses against my thigh.

"Well I'm now a bridesmaid so we don't have time for such luxuries. She's just lucky I got all my waxing done the other day." I muttered and Edward ran his hand long my leg.

"So smooth."

"Edward if you get up now shower sex if more than likely because you're gonna be my stress ball." I told him.

"All you want me for is sex" He muttered standing up and covering him-self with the sheet.

"Says the man who just recently was holding onto my leg begging for it." I told him standing up with him.

"To-may-to, to-mah-to" He said.

"Maybe I'll retract my sex offer all together." I told him.

"I love you?" he said like a question and I nodded.

"There we go now come on before the kids wake up and one of us has to stay out here with them." I told him and he followed after me wrapping his arms around me and kissing along my neck. "No time for foreplay."

"Excuse me for trying to keep the romance alive."

"Romance is on a very healthy life support at the moment it will last until this day is over and then you can go back to laying it on thick okay?" I asked and he nodded before whipping my shirt over my head with a smirk. I pushed him into the bathroom and stepped out of my pants. He stepped into the shower and pulled me towards him the water dripping down over us.

This is the kind of bubble Edward and I have been in, in the last couple of days. Lots of sex and lots of 'I love you' thrown around and a lot of laughing, just enjoying being with each other. It was amazing, I truly had never felt like this before and I'd be damned if I was going to let idiots like Jacob Black pop my happy bubble with Edward.

Edward pressed me against the tile wall of the shower and grind his erection against me, his lips crushing mine as his tongue invaded my mouth, not that I minded, I loved kissing Edward, it was actually one of my favourite things to do.

"Oh look who's all wet" Edward teased pushing his index finger inside my pussy.

"And not from the shower." I murmured, I was practically begging for his cock, I had a love/hate relationship with his teasing foreplay. As much as I loved how it worked me up, it meant another moment without his cock in me, oh decisions, decisions.

"Do you want my cock Baby?" he asked me and I moaned.

"Yes!" I cried out before he pulled his finger out and forced his cock into me. "Edward" I moaned as our hips crashed together trying to beat our frantic pace.

I rested against him once it was finished and Edward being the great guy that he is gently lathered my shampoo into my hair before leaving us under the water joined together until it was gone. Once we were all clean I turned the water off and grabbed a towel. Edward wrapped it around me and kissed me again, we were just about to get carried away again when the sounds of waking children crackled over the baby monitor.

Edward went into my room and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his bag and threw a white t-shirt over his head before going to Connor's room leaving me to get ready.

I decided to just dry my hair and get dressed into jeans and a top, I was happy now I didn't buy a new dress for the wedding, my plan was to just recycle something because I was more than likely watching the kids all day, I know my Mom was going to be there so maybe her and Phil could watch the kids. Although that would mean talking to her.

I'd get Edward to do it.

I grabbed my overnight bag and threw some underwear and pyjamas into it along with my toilet bag and a clean top for tomorrow.

"Edward you have to get dressed, I'll get the kids ready." I told him walking into the room to see Lily standing up across from me. "Oh hello, look who's using her legs."

"I took her out of the crib and went to pick up Connor and there she was standing."

"Do you think she's gonna...?" I said when Lily lifted up her leg and shakily put it in front of the other. "Edward get the camera." I told him kneeling across from her. "Are you walking Sweetie?" I asked as Edward reached for the video camera I had on the dresser in Connor's room.

"Be!" She squealed happily before taking another step.

"Oh Sweetie you're doing great." Edward said from behind the camera.

"Come on Cutie Pie" I said holding my arms out to her. She took another step before throwing herself into my arms. "Good Job" I told her kissing the top of her head. "You gonna walk to Daddy?" I asked her and she nodded her smile wide, she seemed pleased with herself.

I helped her stand up and let her hold onto me before she took three very big steps before falling against Edward's leg. His arm reached out and grabbed her and placed her back on her feet.

"Well done Gorgeous." He said kissing her temple.

"Yeah first it's walking and then its college." I told him and he mocked glared at me.

"Not funny Swan." He said.

"She's growing up quick." I told him as he shut the camera. "Soon you'll be confiscating her cell phone and bribing her to do homework." I told him.

"Do you hate me?" he asked putting Lily back into the travel cot.

"Quite the opposite" I told him "Now get dressed" I ordered.

"Yes ma'am" He said and I slapped him on the butt pushing him on.

"Be!" Lily called and I picked her up out of the cot and stood her on the floor.

"Now Lily today you have to do a big girl job being a flower girl. And you get to wear a pretty dress and shoes but I think we should leave those jammies on for breakfast? Don't you?"

She smiled up at me and I took the dress Edward had packed for her out of her bag and left it on Connor's dresser before picking him up out of the crib and putting him on the floor beside Lily, he had started crawling recently.

I had been a bit worried about him, he hadn't been hitting his milestones on time but when I brought him to the doctor I was told it was more than likely my fault for always picking him up and not letting him try and crawl.

There was some trial and error, a couple of bruises and me almost being sent into cardiac arrest when I realised he was crawling around the kitchen while I was cooking with hot or sharp objects around him but we got there. He now crawls everywhere and hates when I pick him up. He doesn't mind Edward picking him up though.

"Come on you two, breakfast." I said hooking my hands in Lily's but keeping her standing, the more practise she got the less likely she would end up as klutzy as the likes of me, who when I took my first steps was told I was brilliant and then didn't bother practising after that, hence my great stumbles. "One step, two step" I said as Lily put one foot in front of the other, her little legs wobbling a bit but she was doing it.

Connor zoomed on ahead before looking back at Lily, a confused look on his face.

"It's all ahead for you Connor" I told him as we reached the kitchen. I scooped Lily up, picking her up from her armpits, kissing her cheek and putting her into the highchair Edward left her for her. I threw some Cheerio's onto the tray of her chair before picking up my own demon spawn much to his protest. "Ah you love me really"

"Ma" He whined.

"Don't you cry at me" I told him "I'll just have to give you all my kisses." I told him before covering his face with kisses and he laughed loudly.

"What are you doing to the children Bella?" Edward asked.

"Torturing them obviously" I told him grabbing two jars of baby food and giving one to Edward. Connor reached for Edward and I glared at them both as I handed my baby over to Edward. "Traitors, both of you"

"We men have to stick together." He said.

"And he was such a Mama's Boy."

"Don't like sharing do you?" Edward asked.

"Like you can talk, you're the one who called me once just to tell me you didn't like sharing."

"Women no, children on the other hand" He said tying the dribbler around Connor's neck while I did the same for Lily.

"Women? As in plural?" I asked.

"Woman" He corrected himself.

"Your Daddy knows his boundaries" I told Lily who smiled brightly at me.

"Be"

"Yeah" I said giving as she opened her mouth for the hefty spoon load of orange gunk babies love so much. "I see my decision to wait until after food to get you dressed was a good idea." I told her noticing the food has somehow ended up in her curly hair and on her shoulder. I will never understand the principles of baby food and how it ends up everywhere.

"You ready to go once we have the kids ready?" Edward asked as we cleared their bowls in the sink, pushing past one another in my kitchen.

"Remind me why we spend most of our time here when you've got a great big house out in the middle of the woods?" I asked him.

"Closer to the office?" he asked.

"Fair enough." I said.

"You fed up of me?" he asked.

"No, I just don't think it's fair that Lily has to spend every other night in that travel cot though. Connor can take a turn in it the next time she's here for the night." I told him.

"Don't you worry about Lily."

"I will worry all I want." I told him throwing the wash cloth at his chest "And to answer your previous question I will be ready to leave once the kids are."

"Okay" He said leaning down and kissing me.

"You load up the car and I will get the kids dressed." I told him and he nodded. Deciding we needed to move quicker I decided to pick both kids up, something I had become somewhat of a master of, and get them into Connor's room.

Both their outfits for the wedding were in the bag so they wouldn't muss up their clothes. Not that I normally minded, my philosophy kids are kids and they get dirty. But Esme wants pictures and knowing my look my kids would be the one with butternut squash surprise all over their clothes.

Yes I was back to the 'my kids' thing again. But how could you not love Lily, she was just a great little girl. I really did think of her as a daughter, I loved her just as much as I loved Connor, which scares me. What would happen if Edward and I broke up? I would heartbroken over losing him but I don't think I could handle losing Lily too. I wonder is their some sort of relationship pre-nup you can without being married that says should Edward and I break up I still get visitation with Lily.

Probably not but a girl could dream.

Pulling the jeans up on Connor's freshly diapered butt I had to laugh. Lily had crawled into the hallway and was now standing looking at herself in the mirror. She pressed her hands to the mirror leaving her fingerprints there but that was nothing a bit of window cleaner wouldn't fix.

"A-ah Lily" Edward said.

"Oh let her on Edward, she's exploring the magic of reflection. Maybe she'll be a scientist or a super model."

"That's a very broad spectrum, I don't want her breaking the mirror."

"Do you think I bought furniture for this apartment that wouldn't survive the terrible twos? That's reinforced no worries of her breaking it." I told him.

"Fair enough, cars loaded." He said.

"Will you grab me some shoes for Connor." I said.

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Well he's wearing the red and why would it matter which pair?" I asked him.

"I don't know women are weird they like to co-ordinate outfits and shoes."

"Not on a little boy though." I told him taking the tiny sneakers out of his hands "Although baby sneakers amaze me, I just got him crawling why does he need sneakers?" I asked.

"Here we go" Edward said rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You have serious issues with baby clothing." He said "I for one never paid that much attention to it, pick up something pink and put it on the child, job done."

"See now that's gender typing her." I told him.

"I meant for Connor."

"Pink shirts are nasty."

"I have a pink shirt." Edward said.

"Yeah not anymore" I told him. "But what other issues do I have with baby clothes?"

"Pockets" He said.

"Why does a baby need pockets? Seriously it's not like they're carrying a lot of stuff. Now if my baby went out of the house every morning saying 'keys, wallet, cell phone alright I'm good to go' I would accept pockets, but until that day not a chance of me accepting pockets on babies clothes, it's just a waste of fabric" I told him as put a cardigan on Lily for going over in the car.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Ready" I answered picking Lily up and putting her on my hip. The diapers bag was already loaded in the car along with everything else so I just had to grab my sun glasses and handbag.

Edward called the elevator while Connor had decided to explore Edward's hair and was pulling at it.

"Connor a-ah" I said and Edward waved me off.

"Lily went through a phase of being fascinated with this mop of hair." He told me and I nodded.

"Fair enough then at least he's not pulling my hair." I said as we got in the elevator. "So did you have to write a new speech for tonight?" I asked him.

"Yes, Rosalie and my mother assured me that it would be lazy to just rehash my speech from last time. Luckily I grew up with Emmett so I have an arsenal of embarrassing stories that I didn't use in my best man speech last time." He told me as we got out of the elevator and went out to the car. I strapped Lily into her car seat before climbing into the passenger seat myself.

Edward got in his side and we drove towards the hotel were Emmett and Rosalie were having the wedding.

When we get to the hotel I barely have time to wave bye to Edward and Connor as Esme dragged me and Lily upstairs to the bridal suite. From there on it was a rush of hair and make-up and dresses. I was pretty much exhausted by the time the doors opened up and I was walking Lily down the aisle. Of course she would give me a tantrum about sitting in the stroller when we were in the rush. Poor thing would be asleep by the time the ceremony was over. Apparently Connor got pulled into being a groom's man because Edward was holding him.

When we got to the top Esme took Lily and Connor to sit in the pew and I winked at Edward before the doors opened again and Rosalie came down the aisle.

As I watched her come down the aisle looking a vision as she did I could help but think maybe, that would be me walking to Edward one day.

I was so in over my head.

**Edward.**

As beautiful as my sister in law looked in her dress I didn't actually pay much attention to her. When Bella walked down the aisle holding Lily's hands to keep her from falling, I was in awe. Connor couldn't take his eyes away from his Mommy either so I knew I wasn't just being dramatic, she was a vision.

When the music signal Rosalie's arrival Bella watched diligently as she came towards the alter, the reason I know that? I was looking at Bella. Gawping would be a better word I'm told. Emmett nudged me to get me to pay attention but luckily no one noticed it.

I was glad when the ceremony was over, Bella and my mother had decided Mom and Renee would watch the kids for the evening. Apparently Phil had an early meeting tomorrow so Renee would take the kids for the night with her once the pictures were over.

Bella avoided her mother like the plague, I didn't like that she was fighting with her mother but I wasn't going to stick my nose in for it to be bitten off. Plus Bella did have a good reason for being mad. Her mother had the right to her opinions but she didn't need to force them on Bella.

Once all the pictures had been taken and I had sent the kids off with Phil and Renee I went to find Bella at the table talking to Emmett.

"It was beautiful Emmett" Bella said "So you're a remarried man?" she asked.

"Yeah." Emmett said as I sat down beside Bella. "The kids get off okay?" He asked.

"Yep" I said.

"Not a family of many words are you?" Bella teased.

"Wait until I'm drunk." Emmett said when Rosalie came over to him.

"Who's getting drunk?" she asked.

"Um... Bella. She's a big lush." Emmett said. Rosalie whacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't lie." She said. "Thank you so much for stepping in today, I really appreciate it and really Bella don't worry about the Jacob thing he doesn't have a leg to stand on." She said before pulling Emmett away to talk to someone else.

"You're worried about the Jacob thing?" I asked her and she turned to look at me, she sighed and rested her chin in her hand.

"I don't know Edward, Jacob is not going to disappear quietly so now I'm just waiting for him to pounce." She said.

"Baby you need to stop worrying, you've got enough on your plate what with work, the kids and Connor's birthday party next week. As Rose said he's not going to get very far if he tries something. Plus I won't let him. I may not be good at fighting but I've got money to pay people who are." I told her and she smiled. "Everything is going to be alright." I told her.

"Thanks, and I know. Well I think I do. You're right though. Maybe I'm just a bit emotional what with Connor turning one next week. One year. Where the hell did it go?" She asked rhetorically.

"I remember when it was Lily's first birthday and I was so confused. It felt like I had just brought her home the day before." I told her.

"Exactly. If you find me a weeping mess with a photo album on my lap take it off me, it's something I've inherited from my mother. Sappiness."

"Ah you'll be alright." I told her wrapping my arm around her.

"Edward?" I heard my Dad call and I looked over at him.

"Yeah?"

"I think we should do the speech." He said and I nodded.

"I'm up Love." I told her and she smiled.

"Knock 'em dead." She said leaning up and kissing me.

"I love you, and I reiterate everything will be fine."

"I love you too." She said before I got up and walked over to Dad.

"Did you just say...?" he asked me trailing off towards the end.

"Yeah" I answered.

"And did she say it back?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"When did that happen?"

"About a week ago." I shrugged.

"A week ago? Esme!"

"I will kill you." I told him as he waved my mother over towards us.

"What Carlisle?" my mother asked, she had been talking to some of my Dad's colleagues they had invited.

"Tell your mother what you just told me." He said.

"Technically I didn't tell you, you were eavesdropping." I told him.

"Will one of you please tell me what is going on?" my mother asked.

"Edward and Bella have told each other they love each other."

"What?" my mother asked her mouth opening in a weird creepy smile.

"I told her I love her okay." I told my Mom.

"And she said it back?"

"Yes"

She stood there after that with the creepy smile. It was rather unnerving.

"So what does that mean now?" Dad asked.

"Well now I have to slaughter a goat and dance naked in the Rocky Mountains for a month, surely you remember from when you met Mom?" I joked and my mother hit my arm. "I don't why I haven't reported you two for being abusive yet."

"Are you getting married?"

"Mom!" I said stopping her before she went on a rant and started asking Bella to set a date. "No."

"You don't want to marry her?" Dad asked.

"Of course I do" I said before I could stop myself and they were gone.

"Oh, when are you going to propose?" Mom asked.

"Mom!" I hissed not wanting people to hear this insane conversation. Luckily Bella was talking to one of Emmett's old college friends and his wife so she was distracted.

"What?"

"We've been dating for three month. Stop pressuring us. I love her and I want this to work out but you have to remember this time last year Bella was about to have a baby by herself because she had decided all men were scum and she didn't need one to be happy. I don't want to scare her off. Now promise me we can take this subject off the table until after Christmas?" I asked.

"Fine" Mom said while Dad pouted.

"Good now I have a speech to make." I told them walking onto the stage. They walked over to their seats as I stood up to the microphone. "Hi everybody if you wouldn't mind taking your seats and we'll get the formalities under way."

Everybody moved to their seats and I adjusted the mic so it was at the right height.

"Okay so most of you know me but if you don't, I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's little brother and best man to say and I've gotta say is Rosalie has something seriously wrong with her." I said and everybody laughed. "I kid, I kid, although we're still waiting for the brain scans. When Emmett told me he was getting married I was happy for him, less happy about donning the monkey suit but to part of being the little brother is knowing you'll end up doing this one day. He softened the deal by promising I'd only have to do it once, you my brother are a big stinky liar." I said and everybody laughed including Emmett.

"You love hearing yourself talk Edward, so you're welcome for the opportunity." He said.

"Of course I love myself, have you seen me?" I asked him gesturing up and down my body. Bella let out a wolf whistle and everybody laughed. "I just want everybody to know I didn't make her do that."

"Yeah right." Emmett teased.

"Back to the speech" I said "Having Emmett as a big brother was actually alright growing up, we had a lot of fun and we never really fought. I was told though I couldn't just use my speech from the first wedding tonight so I had to come up with another anecdote to tease Emmett with. I think I have it though. Does anyone here know how I came to know my girlfriend?" I asked and Emmett put his head on the table muttering something about how he hated me. "Well Rosalie and Emmett decided when they came over here they would spend a lot of time with my daughter Lily to try and get familiar with kids and see if that was a road they would go down."

"Free Baby-sitting." Rosalie called and I nodded.

"True, if you managed to take the right Baby. Yes you heard that right. Emmett was given one job that day, pick up my daughter. He manages to not only pick up the wrong baby and bring it home to my house, but send my daughter off with a complete stranger. As it turns out he did me a favour though, essentially kidnapping Bella's son and losing my daughter and for that I will be eternally grateful." I said.

"Yeah thank me." Emmett said to Bella who flicked a bit of water out of her glass at him.

"So as much as a doof he is, everything Emmett does interferes with fate in some freaky way so you gotta love him. And I just know that he is going to make the rest of his and Rosalie's life together amazingly crazy and fun. I wish you both all the luck in the world and that whatever Emmett has slipped Rosalie to make her think he's a good catch never wears off. To the bride and groom." I said offering my toast.

"To the bride and groom." Everyone said and I got off the stage.

"That went quite well." Bella said when I sat back down.

"When he didn't fall over this time." Emmett teased before regaling how while in Australia my new interest in beers caused me to a bit shaky when it came to the toasts.

"Hardy ha-ha." I said wrapping my arm around Bella.

The rest of the night was spent talking and dancing, oh and laughing. I have never had so much fun at a family thing and I knew it had to do with Bella. She made everything so much fun. She made everyone around her smile and maybe I was blinded by love but I didn't care.

"I love you" I whispered into her ear as the conversation geared to my Dad telling us about a time Emmett had gotten locked in a bathroom while on vacation.

"I love you too." She said turning and kissing me sweetly.

And call me crazy but I couldn't help but hope the next wedding we went to would be ours.

A man could dream right?

**So Emmett and Rosalie got married. Again.**

**So thank you for all the reviews and such you've given this story. I can't believe how much support this story gets.**

**Keep up the good work guys I love you all for the great support you give.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

I stood in Connor's room watching him sleep.

Where was that tiny Baby I had brought home from the hospital? This couldn't be him.

How had a year gone by so fast?

He stirred a bit before stretching and settling down again.

My baby was growing up fast.

Everything was going fast.

Not just Connor but my life.

It felt just yesterday I left college, a young bright eyed girl.

Here I was just five years later and everything was accelerated.

I was a mother, to a one year old.

And an almost two year old if we're being honest.

I was in a grown up relationship, with love and emotions mixed in.

I had a job, money, a car.

When did I become a grown up?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

I left Connor's room quietly and went to answer it. I presumed it was Edward or Seth, Seth was in town for Connor's party and I was expecting him here any minute.

When I opened the door I was a bit surprised to see Officer Whitlock standing at my door.

"Ms. Swan, I'm sorry to drop by unexpected but I felt you should know something." He said. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Yes, yes of course. Would you like some coffee, tea?"

"Black coffee please" He said.

"Okay, just sit yourself down there and I'll be back in a minute." I said walking into the kitchen I grabbed two mugs and poured some coffee I had put on earlier before walking into the living room. There was stuff for Connor's party everywhere so I was a bit all over the place. "Here you go." I said handing him the mug.

"Thank you" He said.

"Sorry about the mess, it's Connor's birthday tomorrow so birthday party mode." I explained.

"It's alright."

"Officer, what's all this about?" I asked.

"It's about Jacob Black."

"I had a feeling he wouldn't go quietly." I said clutching my mug.

"He's about to kick up a whole lot of dust for you." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"He's demanding that Connor's paternity be determined." Officer Whitlock said and I almost dropped the mug. "He had his lawyer in with him the other, no one has posted bail but it's coming through in the next couple of days and he's going after you personally. I'm not here officially but I wanted to give you a heads up so you want just be headed a warrant to submit to a DNA test."

"Oh my God" I said putting the mug on the table and dropping my face into my hands. "Connor's paternity can't be determined. I don't know who is biological father is." I said.

"Oh, well if it's a case of narrowing it down..." he began and I stopped him.

"No, not like that. I can't tell you because I used an anonymous sperm bank. He's a test tube Baby. The men who gave their sperm to the clinic don't give their names or personal details. They go through a physical and fill out a medical history form but no names or social security numbers." I said running my hands through my hair. "But thanks for telling me."

"I thought you should know. I know you love your son and I have a feeling had Jacob Black been Connor's father you wouldn't have kept him from seeing his father for fear of what it would do to him. That's why I came over."

"You're a good man, not many would do that." I told him.

"It's my job to protect citizens." He explained.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yes of course."

"Have you dealt with cases like this before?" I asked.

"Not personally but my wife Detective Brandon has." He explained.

"Um you wouldn't know personally what would happen should the paternity remain ambiguous in these cases?" I asked.

"No, but if you want I could ask my wife to come over and talk to you about it." He said.

"Now?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course."

"Thank you" I said. "I just have to make a phone call."

"I'll call Alice"

"Who?"

"My wife." He explained.

"Oh okay." I said before getting up and walking into my bedroom. I dialled Seth's number.

"Hello" He answered.

"Hi, where are you?" I asked.

"I am just pulling up to my hotel now." He said "I'm going to drop my bag off and come over." He said.

"Seth something's just come up so just stay at your hotel okay?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Edward?" he asked.

"No, no Edward's great I just I have to... oh Seth." I said breaking down.

"Bells I'm coming over"

"No" I said.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

"I didn't call to cry at you" I told him.

"Well I'm here now so come on" He said.

"Jacob's coming after Connor" I said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Seth said.

"Seth the officer who helped with the mix up came over to give me a heads up, his wife is a detective and has worked with stuff like this before so we're going to talk through it, you're probably tired after your flight, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Not a chance Bells I'm coming over now. Screw check in I'll sleep on the floor." He said.

"I have to call Edward." I told him.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the kid's Godfather, Edward's just your boyfriend he's not got a lot of leeway." Seth said.

"Seth it's my relationship, plus if it were Lily I'd want to know." I told him.

"See you in a couple of minutes." He said.

"Right" I said before hanging up and dialling Edward's number.

"One second" he called into the phone before I heard a loud. "Lily come back here so Daddy can put on the clean diaper." A minute later he came back on the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey" I said my voice shaking as my tears pushed to come out. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah I thought I had another month until the terrible twos kicked in. Not so much." He said. "What's up?" he asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You called me" He said.

"Oh right" I said.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Is Connor alright? Bella you're scaring me." He said sounding worried.

"Officer Whitlock is here, he came out of courtesy. Jacob and his lawyer are planning to pursue Connor's paternity." I said my voice cracking as I did.

"I'm coming over." He said. "Lily we're going to see Be" He called.

"Thanks" I said into the phone.

"No problem Baby. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." He said. "You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Seth's on his way. I called him to tell him to go to the hotel and not bother coming over but he's hell bent on being her now." I told him.

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can be. And Bella remember what I said at the wedding, I won't let anything happen to you and Connor, okay?" he asked.

"Okay. I love you" I said wanting him to know I really did.

"I love you too Bella."

"Bye" I said.

"Bye" He replied and hung up the phone. I walked back out to Officer Whitlock, who was hanging up the phone.

"She'll be here in a minute." He said.

"Okay, Connor's godfather and my boyfriend will be here soon." I told him.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"As riled up as the two of you were that night, there was chemistry. Plus my wife had a feeling about you two and she's never wrong."

"Officer I don't actually know your first name." I told him.

"Jasper" He said.

"Can I call you Jasper? It feels less formal." I told him.

"Of course Ms. Swan."

"You can call me Bella." I told him.

"Oh right." He said when Seth arrived just walking into my apartment.

"Bella?"

"Seth" I said standing up and walking out into the hallway. He pulled me into a big bear hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Barely keeping it together." I told him. "Come on in" I told him stepping out of his hug. "Seth, this is Officer Jasper Whitlock, Jasper this is Seth Clearwater, Connor's Godfather." I explained.

They exchanged pleasantries when my baby monitor went off.

"Excuse me" I said before walking to the nursery. Connor was lying on his back crying. "Hello Baby." I said picking him up.

I checked his diaper and so he just had a wet diaper.

"Mama" He cried as I unbuttoned his baby grow. It was warm so that was all he slept in. Taking the diaper away he seemed to calmed down his cries turning to whimpers as I cleaned him up.

"All better Handsome?" I asked as I fastened on a new diaper. He was cooing away to himself now. I picked him up and held him against me calming him back to sleep, but I think he could feel how tense I was because it wasn't working.

"Bella?" I heard my name being called and turned around to see Edward holding a sleeping Lily. He walked over to where I kept the travel cot set up for her and placed her down in it before walking over to me.

"Do you want me to do it?" he asked and I nodded.

I carefully placed Connor into Edward's arms and then cleaned off the changing table.

Once everything was clean Edward was laying Connor down in the crib. Once he was asleep I rubbed my face with my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Bella Jacob isn't Connor's father. He won't get him."

"I know but I just... Why does he have to go after Connor?" I asked my tears falling again. Edward wrapped his arms around me holding me while I cried. "He's just a baby Edward." I said.

"I know Love, we're going to fight him don't you worry." He told me. He tilted my chin up and kissed me sweetly. "It's going to be okay."

"We better get out there." I told him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I will be once this mess is over." I told him and he nodded bringing me out into the living room where Seth was talking to Jasper and Alice, who must have arrived while I was in with Connor.

"Bella, Jasper's told me everything." She said sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah" I said.

"Do you have any idea who the father might be?" she asked.

"No." I told her. Edward sat beside me holding my hand.

"Well then we're just going to have to show him that the test is one hundred percent correct." She said.

"How do we do that?" Edward asked.

"We get as many samples as possible." She said. "Plus we need to figure out if anybody you know might try and help Jacob."

"Help him?" Seth asked.

"Yes, maybe tell Police that Jacob and Bella were still dating when she got pregnant, someone who thinks they should still be together."

"Charlie." Seth and I said at the same time.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"My Dad, Charlie Swan, he and Jacob's father had been friends for years. My Dad didn't support me having Connor because he thought I was throwing away any chance I had of getting back together with Jacob." I told them.

"Do you think your father would try and help prove Jacob is Connor's father even though he knows he isn't?" Jasper asked.

"Yes" I said and Seth nodded. Edward held my hand tightly give me reassuring squeezes.

"Well we'll keep an eye on him." Alice said making a note of it.

"What did you mean about the samples? Why would we need to supply different ones?" Edward asked.

"Well in the past I've dealt with cases where the mothers have been less what you call less than virtuous. In those cases were the paternity is left a little ambiguous it give the person enquiring a bit of leeway. Plus if the test comes back blatantly clear than they can accuse you of tampering with the evidence. By collecting a number of samples you can show you did no tampering, why would you tamper your own evidence?"

"Okay" I said nodding.

"We need to make a list of people who are going to give samples." Alice said and I nodded.

"I don't know..."

"I'll do it." Edward said.

"Me too" Seth added.

"Well okay, that's two."

"Emmett, my Dad, Phil" Edward said.

"Edward you can't volunteer them." I told him.

"I can, Emmett owes me a couple of favours and I have a feeling Dad and Phil would volunteer." He said.

"Five then. Although wouldn't Emmett's DNA be the same?" I asked him.

"Okay four then." He said. "But four is enough right?" Edward asked.

"Yeah" Alice said. "I'm really sorry you have to go through this Bella." She said.

"Thank you for all your help."

"He'll probably get a court order to get the DNA test." Jasper said.

"Will she need a lawyer?" Seth asked.

"Yes, hopefully we can keep this out of court though." Alice answered.

"I'll call Phil." Seth said and I nodded.

"It's getting late but you can call us once you're given the court order. Don't do anything pre-emptive. It will make them think you've got something to hide." Alice said as she and Jasper stood up. She handed me a card as we walked them to the door. "It will be alright Bella, even if he does that throwing around tampered evidence we won't let him get away with this."

"Thank you for your help." Edward said before they left. I turn to him and rested my head on his chest.

"I hate my life." I told him and he sighed. "Okay I don't hate everything in my life. I like some parts of it but for the most part it's a big case of fuck-uppery. Oh you know who I really hate? Jacob. That bastard when I get my hands on him I will wring his neck." I said stepping back and beginning to pace.

"Well Phil said he's fully on board and we can meet up with his lawyers on Monday, and what is she doing?" Seth asked watching my pacing.

"She's digesting things." Edward said.

"And you were going to let this go on for how long?" he asked.

"She might wear a hole in the floor, I think that'll be when I stop her. I doubt we have time to get the floor re-fit for tomorrow." Edward said. "Speaking of which we need to get ready."

"You want to have the party? Now? With everything that's going on? Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"About you? Yes. But as for the rest of me I'm quite well mentally." He told me "Bella you can't let this rule your life. Now tomorrow is as big a day for you as it is for Connor and you'll actually remember it. So come on let's give him a good birthday that we can tell him about when he's older."

"I like this guy." Seth said pointing at Edward "Very nicely done Bella."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"I hate to have to pull out the big guns Babe but we've promised Emmett cake and if you're cancelling the party you can be the one to tell him he's not getting cake." Edward told me and I mocked glared at him. I reached into a bag of party supplies I had bought and pulled out the packet of balloons.

"For that you're on balloon duty and that's the only blowing you're gonna be around for a long time." I told him.

"Happy to" He said with a smirk. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen and tidied it up so when I got up tomorrow I could put on the food and be done with it. Seth followed me into the kitchen and reached into my fridge for a beer.

"So he's loves you?" he asked.

"Yes" I said smiling dreamily.

"He looks like a nice guy." He said.

"He is a nice guy. But enough about me, how are you Daddy?" I asked.

"Oh stop, am I supposed to morph into this paternal being the minute I found out she's pregnant. I love her and I love the baby I really do but I don't know I just don't feel like a parent yet." He said.

"You should talk to Edward about that." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"I never told you about Lily really did I?"

"Just that her Mom wasn't around." He shrugged.

"Lily's Mom cheated on Edward and up until the month before Lily was born Edward didn't really know if she was his." I told him. "Edward didn't connect with Lily at all until he realised he could have been told she wasn't his. It takes certain experiences to get you connected with the baby. Didn't you get those baby books I sent you?" I asked him.

"Of course I did, they make wonderful coasters and mouse pads." He said and I sighed.

"Men are ridiculous. Go blow up balloons before I call Louise on you."

"You're all smoke without fire Bella Swan."

I turned and reached for the phone when I heard him running away.

"Thought so Clearwater."

**Edward**

"Dada, cup" Lily asked pulling on my pant leg as I stood and talked to Emmett in Bella's kitchen.

"Lily do you remember the big girl words we were trying, what do you say?" I asked her.

"Pea...as..?" she asked and I nodded giving her the cup.

"You're teaching her manners?" Emmett asked as Lily toddled, half walking, half what looked like a drunken stumble, back into the living room.

"Never too young." I told him.

"So Jacob is coming after Connor?" he asked. "Why? He knows he's not the father."

"He's trying to intimidate Bella into going back to him." I told him.

"You think it might work?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I know she's scared but she's not an idiot." I told him. "Plus Bella would never go back to a guy who cheated on her."

"Why are we standing in here gossiping?" Seth asked.

"Seth this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is Bella's friend Seth Clearwater. He's Connor's Godfather."

"Nice to meet you" Seth said.

"You too."

"So did you tell Emmett about Dickface?" Seth asked and I nodded. Dickface was the new name for Jacob between Seth and I we came up with it last night while blowing up balloons. We may have been a bit loopy due to the beers we were drinking and the lack of oxygen.

"He's a right bastard." Emmett said.

"She doesn't deserve that shit." Seth said. "You better not bring any of this kinda of shit to her Edward." He warned.

"Oh Eddie here would never break up with Bella or cheat on her. One he's not on a long enough leash to get far enough away from her to cheat. She has him so whipped. And two? He's already picking out the China patterns." Emmett teased and I glared at him.

"No shit you want to make an honest woman out of Bella? I wish you luck." He told me.

"Not right away, the way everybody talks about it you'd think I was planning on proposing tomorrow but no. I know I love her so I'm going to treat this relationship as leading up to marriage so when the time comes we've talked about it and we know where we want to be in our lives."

"And then maybe one day Bella will take his balls out of the glass jar she has them in and give them back to him." Emmett added at the end.

"Where's Rosalie? Whenever I see I always forget to tell her about Sheila. Remember from your bachelor party? What was her profession again? Oh... drat... what was it? Oh yeah a stripper." I told him and he glared at me.

"I hate you Edward." He said when Bella came into the kitchen.

"You playing nice boys?" she asked.

"Hardly Bella." Emmett answered.

"At least your honest." She said. "I was thinking we get the cake out now?" she asked me and I nodded. "Emmett your on camera duty." She told him handing him her camera. "Seth can you find Lily and Edward you go get Connor while I get the cake ready I want them both in the shot." She explained and we all got to our tasks. Emmett staying in the kitchen with Bella opening the camera and 'interviewing' her about what it was like having a one year old.

I went out and found Connor sitting in the middle of a pile of wrapping paper while Lily was sitting on Phil's lap. Yes he and Renee were here. Her and Bella just weren't making eye contact.

They were going to have to talk eventually especially now with the Jacob thing but I think Bella was still hoping her mother would apologise.

"You guys ready?" Emmett called from the kitchen as I picked up Connor and Seth walked over to me with Lily.

"Yep" I called back. Bella appeared out of the kitchen holding the cake with the big candle in the shape of number one.

"Happy Birthday..." she began and everybody joined in.

"Happy birthday dear Connor, Happy birthday to you" We finished just as the cake was in front of Connor; he looked very confused as to the goings on but was smiling away.

"You gonna blow the candles out Buddy?" I asked him showing him what to do, he tried to do it but Lily had her eye on the cake and so getting impatient so she helped him. He didn't seem to mind though so it was all good.

My Mom brought the cake back into the kitchen and Bella took Connor out of my arms before sitting down on the couch.

"So you're one." Bella told him. "What do you think of your life so far?" she asked him in the baby voice and he smiled back at her brightly. "That's good and who's your favourite person in the world?" she asked him.

"Ily" He pushed out of his lips.

"Lily?" Bella asked him. "Not Mama? Not Edward? Not Nana?"

"Ily" He repeated.

"The child has spoken." She sighed.

"On-r and Ily" I said with a laugh.

"They are so plotting against us." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Seth said picking up Connor "What about Uncle Sethy? You gotta love Uncle Sethy the most." He said putting Connor over his head.

Connor shook his head no yet master 'no' he wasn't really talking yet, but we did get babbles. He did know that shaking his head meant no though, he was very quick to tell us he didn't like something. Very smart baby.

"What? Fine then." Seth said and let go of Connor before catching him again.

"Seth you are trying to kill me." Bella said.

"Oh it's all fun and games until Mommy goes into a cardiac arrest isn't it?" Seth asked before handing Connor back to Bella.

"You wait, the first time you do that to your Baby in front of Louise you'll sleeping on the couch for a month." Bella told him kissing Connor's forehead.

It was nice sitting here. It felt right, Bella and I hosting birthday parties together, playing with the kids, just co-parenting.

I could only hope she doesn't push me away with all this drama from Jacob.

**Dun, dun, DUN!**

**So let me know what you think. I love all the support I get for this story so keep it up.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

"Connor and Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" the nurse called and I sat up. Edward rubbed my arm soothingly. I wasn't looking forward to this. I didn't like needles so how was my poor baby supposed to like them.

"It's going to be okay" He said as we stood up.

We walked into the office; we weren't seeing a doctor, just a nurse to take the sample.

"Hi, I'm Kate; I'll be your nurse today. So we're taking samples for a DNA test?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Okay then, we're going to need to take urine samples and blood samples." She said. "Did you bring Connor's urine sample?" she asked.

"Yes" I told her handing her the vial they had sent out to me when I made the appointment. "Can we take his sample first? So then he can be asleep for ours, it's almost nap time." I explained and she nodded. "You ready Buddy?" I asked him and he looked at me bizarrely. "I know, I promise though I won't make you this until your next vaccine is due." I told him.

"Now he may fuss a little." She said and I nodded holding him in my arms as she prepared the needle. Edward came over and was keeping him distracted as Kate stuck the needle into one of his veins.

"Ah" He cried looking at me, his face heartbreaking. "Ma" He cried and I kissed his forehead and hugged him to me.

"I know Baby. It's almost done." I told him not watching the vials fill because I'd faint.

"Come on Kiddo" Edward said as Connor burrowed his head into my chest. "You're such a big boy." He said as I rubbed Connor's back soothingly.

"All done" Kate said taking the needle out and pushing cotton wool down on it. I held it onto his arm as he cried.

"I hate Jacob" I murmured to Edward who nodded running his hands through Connor's hair.

"I hate him too." Edward said.

"Okay who's next?" Kate asked changing the needles as she Connor's vials and put them into the fridge.

"Bella do you want to step out of the room with him and I'll go?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Thanks" I said kissing his cheek before taking Connor out into the hallway and rocking him back and forth trying to get him to sleep. He calmed down eventually and I put him down in the stroller, I knocked on the door and Nurse Kate was sitting in the room preparing the needles for my turn. "Where's Edward?" I asked.

"His urine sample" She said and I nodded. "He told me why you're doing this and I've gotta say I admire you." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"When I was pregnant I was terrified and I was married. Never mind going about it while single. You've got balls." She said.

"Thanks, but its Edward I admire. He doesn't have to give this sample but the minute they said we needed a couple of different ones to prove how reliable the test is, Edward volunteered. No doubt in his mind." I said watching Connor sleep.

"Well I hope you stick it to the bastard." She said and I nodded laughing. Edward came back into the room with his sample wrapped with tissue and handed it to her. "I just love my job sometimes." She sighed. "You ready Bella?" she asked and I nodded.

I hate needles but as long as I don't look at the needle I am actually alright.

She prepared my arm and found the vein before pricking the skin.

"So Edward how is your father?" Kate asked while my vials filled.

"You know my Dad?" he asked her.

"Pretty much every nurse in the Chicago area has worked with your father, he's been in every hospital, not that many cardiac and neurosurgeons out there so good at what they do. Your mother is a riot at the Christmas parties." She said.

"Please tell me you weren't at the one where she..."

"Got up and did karaoke with the Chief of Surgery?" she asked.

"Oh God I saw the tapes." He answered. "You okay Babe?" he asked me.

"Yeah, just not great with blood" I told him scrunching my nose.

"Well we're all done so if you want to go get me a urine sample, or do you want a minute?" she asked.

"Just a minute" I told her.

"Okay I'll bring the bloods to where they need to go; the urine goes to another department here so you take your time." She said taking the three samples out of the room.

"You okay?" Edward asked me standing up.

"Yeah just hand me my purse." I told him and he handed it to me. I reached in and pulled out the sucker I had thrown in there. I knew I would feel after words so the sugar intake would be good. I unwrapped it and sat there with it in my mouth getting as much sugar from it that I could until it was considerably smaller.

"Do I get one?" he asked.

"Did you bring one?" I asked him.

"No" He pouted and I laughed feeling a bit better.

"I gotta go pee." I told him grabbing the jar she had left on the tray and walking into the bathroom. I hate doing this part it was quite disgusting as far as I was concerned. I managed to get some pee in the jar and then wrapped it up in tissue and brought it out to the room we had been in.

"Okay Bella that's great. We have all the samples we need now so you'll have the result in no less than thirty days."

"Long time hanging over everybody"

"I know and that's with a rush on it." She said.

"Okay, thanks again." I told her before Edward took the stroller and pushed it out of the room.

"I wonder how my mother is tutoring Lily" Edward said as we walked towards the car.

"No way, she is being spoilt rotten." I told him and he shrugged. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing just... something's been bothering me for the last couple of weeks." He said.

"What?" I asked. "Me?" I asked.

"No, definitely not" He said. "This thing with your Mom"

"What about it?" I asked him as I lifted Connor out of the stroller and put him into the car seat in my car, while Edward put the stroller in the trunk. I sat into the drive seat and he got into the passenger side.

"Just that she hasn't tried to apologise" He said.

"Swan's don't roll like that." I told him.

"Your Mom is a Dwyer though."

"But for awhile she was a Swan and unfortunately once a Swan, always a Swan." I told him. "We're stubborn and we're not going to change. It may be Christmas before my Mom talks to me properly because she thinks she's right about Charlie. And I won't accept that and until my father comes to me and apologises for how he treated me and my son I will not accept that he's sorry. But that probably won't happen until his death bed." I explained.

"That's horrible." Edward said.

"Why did you think I was such a bitch when we met? My parents are so dysfunctional it's not even fun. I'm surprised I don't have bi-polar disorder with all the falseness I was raised with." I told him and he looked shocked.

"Wow" He said.

"Yeah and this has been going on for years. You have no idea what you've let yourself into, be happy I not one for spending enormous amounts of time with my parents. Don't get me wrong I love my Mom and I do love my Dad and it does kill me that my Dad wasn't there for Connor's first birthday or when he was born and I will be in debt to my Mom for all the help she gives me with Connor but I will never have a relationship with them like what you have with your parents." I said getting onto the road to drive to Edward's parents.

"So you're not okay with it?"

"Of course not" I told him. "But it's one of those facts of life more than anything else." I shrugged. "I just hope people will tell me if I'm raising Connor like that and tell me to stop." I said.

"Don't worry I will." He said and I smirked at him. "What? I keep telling you I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"It's just nice to be reminded." I told him.

"Well then let me rehash the statement by telling you, you're more than likely stuck with me for life." He said and I glanced at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" He said.

"Well isn't that nice to know." I said when his phone rang. "You can get it" I told him.

"Thanks." He said looking down at the screen confused. "Edward Cullen, here" He answered. "Hello?" He said "Hello?" he asked before hanging up. "That was weird." He said.

"I hate people who misdial and then don't say anything, just say 'apologises I think I've called the wrong number' you didn't recognise it?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No it's like the third time this week." He said his forehead creasing in the middle.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Edward you can tell me."

"I'm probably just on some list." He said and I nodded. "I just want to get home so I'll run in and grab her." He said when we pulled up at his parents' house.

"Okay" I said barely getting it out before he was out of the car. I turned to Connor and looked at him. He was fast asleep, always was when we were driving. Edward arrived back to the car and put Lily in the seat I kept in my car for her and put the diaper bag in front of her. "Hey are you sure everything is okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's fine." He said.

"Okay then, back to your place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired though so you'd be better off just going back to yours just dropping us off."

"You feeling alright?" I asked him.

"Just a headache" He said.

"Do you want me to take Lily with me then?" I asked.

"No!" He said and I looked at him.

"Okay jeesh just trying to help. Maybe you're the one with bi-polar." I muttered.

A minute ago he was telling me I was stuck with him forever and now he was pushing me out. While we were driving back to his place his phone went off again.

"You getting that?" I asked him.

"No" He said looking out the window.

"Bell" Lily called from the back seat; she was after mastering the 'l' in my name I felt accomplished.

"Oh hello Sweetheart, did I not say hello? Did you have fun with Nana?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's good." I told her. It was quiet after that Lily succumbing to the magical powers of driving and was fast asleep.

I pulled up at Edward's house and turned off the engine. I got out of the car and sat on the bonnet and waited for him to do the same. I wasn't going until he gave me an explanation. I heard the door open a minute later and he came and sat beside me.

"I don't want to worry you." He said.

"Well now I am worried." I told him.

"You've got enough to worry about, what with Connor and the Jacob thing. I don't need to be dumping my crap on you."

"Edward I dump all my crap on you." I told him "That's what you do in relationships you help each other through the bad stuff. Please tell me what's going on."

"Last time I got phone calls like that it was James." He said.

"James?" I asked "As in Victoria's boyfriend?" I asked. "I thought they died."

"No she died. He didn't." Edward said looking back at Lily much like I had at Connor. "He's been following us since. He springs up every so often. I've done the paternity tests, she's mine but he doesn't believe it. I'm worried he's going to try and..."

"Edward is James why you moved here?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Does he scare you that much you had to leave?"

"He's nuts Bella." He said.

"Would you leave...?" I asked him trailing off.

"Not without you Bella, I don't want to run anymore but I worried about Lily. That's why I snapped at you." He explained.

"Okay" I said it was then I realised his eyes were red. I wrapped my arms around him. "Edward nothing's going to happen to her." I told him.

"Bella she's..."

"She's everything. I know but Edward look how hard you've fought with Connor. I know you wouldn't let anything happen to either of those babies because you love them so much. I'm not going to let anything happen to Lily either. You told me I had to trust that you would keep Connor safe well now you have to trust me that I will keep Lily safe." I told him.

"You really do get it." He said wiping his eyes.

"The beauty of dating someone who's in the same single parent boat as you. I know how you feel about her. Edward nothing will happen, I'd rather... hmm what's really bad... I'd rather move in with Jacob and my father then let something happen to her okay?"

"God I love you." He told and I smiled.

"I'm just so damn lovable." I told him leaning in and kissing him. "I love you too Edward"

"Thank you for, talking me down."

"No problem, now would you call that a fight?" I asked him.

"No why?" he asked.

"Too bad, make up sex is supposed to be fun." I shrugged.

"It was a fight." He said leaning in and kissing me so hard my back was flat on the bonnet of my car.

"Edward, the kids are in the car." I warned.

"Fine we'll put them to bed in Lily's room." He said.

"Someone's eager."

"When it comes to you yeah" He said lifting Connor out of the car. I went and grabbed Lily bringing in her diaper bag and following him upstairs. Our doctor's appointment had been the last of the day so we had had a very long day.

Once the kids were down for the night and Edward was downstairs grabbing a drink or something I stripped down to my matching red bra and panties. Whenever I wasn't on my period I was wearing matching pretty underwear nowadays.

I fluffed my hair and lay down on his bed waiting for him to come in.

He came walking up the stairs and into his room, his eyes bugging out when he saw me.

"Oh I am one lucky man." He said as I got up on my knees and pulled him towards me.

"Here I was thinking I was the lucky one." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands smoothing over my thighs.

"I love you so much." He said his eyes never leaving mine, which is saying something seeing as I was practically naked pressed against him.

"I love you too" I told him "And we're gonna get through all this crap, you hear me?" I asked and he nodded before I leaned in and kissed him.

"I hear you" He said, I moved my hands to his shirt and unbuttoned it and pushed it off his shoulders. I then reached for his belt buckle and did away with his pants. When he was in just his boxers he kissed me again his hands running down my back supporting me and laying me down on the bed.

Our pace was leisurely and slow. It was just what both of us needed right now, to feel love and cherished. When we finally joined together it was a nice slow pace, we weren't rushing and I was so overcome with emotion because of everything that I actually cried.

"Aw Baby are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled as he wiped my tears away.

"Thank you" I said smiling and then he said something that shocked me to the core.

"You know something Bella?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're gonna marry me someday."

And before I could stop myself I sighed and said.

"You know what? I probably will."

**Now BEFORE all of you start squealing that was NOT the moment you've all been waiting for. It's still too early and we've got a lot of crap to get through, just them making sure they're on the same page in their relationship and what not.**

**Do review though because the sooner you do the sooner we get through all this crap they have in front of them.**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Edward**

"Edward?" I heard my name being called and I looked up. I was in a meeting with all the department heads of DH and my own company. Phil had been saying something but I really wasn't on my 'A game' today.

"Yes? Sorry guys. My heads all over the place. Late night last night." I said and automatically everyone turned to look at Bella who gave them all heavy dirty looks.

"Not like that you pervs." She said "We were talking."

"Yeah right, last time I caught you 'talking' with one of boyfriends I couldn't look you in the eye for a month." Phil said and she threw a paper wad at him. "I think that concludes today everybody, thanks for the update on everything. I'm going out of town next week and I'll be going around our other firms in Washington State and California. Bella is acting head of the company while I'm gone so any enquires will go through her. We understood?" he asked and everyone murmured. "Okay then, now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch date with my wife." He said.

Once the meeting broke up Bella's head of finance and the companies' in house accountant went towards her and began discussing something. I was talking with my head of design guy about how are progress was going until she was free. I excused the rest of my department heads to their offices before walking over to Bella, she had her glasses on and was reading over a memo she had just be handed.

"Sorry about embarrassing you." I told.

"I can hold my own in a group like this. How you holding up Babe?" she asked me rubbing my arm soothingly.

"As good as expected." I told her.

"Well that's all I can ask for." She said.

"So what exactly did I miss?" I asked her and she handed me a sheet of paper.

"I keep good notes." She told me and I kissed her forehead.

"Bless you"

"So mind telling me where you were just there?" she asked.

"Last night" I told her with a smirk and a blush crept over her cheeks. "You look so hot when you blush." I told her causing it to intensify.

"Well I find it to be an endearing quality on you too." She said and I smiled.

"I wasn't just talking about the sex, although I wouldn't call what we were doing last night sex more love making." I told her leaning towards her a bit. To anybody on the outside were too people having a very serious conversation. Everyone else had left the board room by now though.

"I know" She said with a smile.

Last night when I had blurted out about wanting to marry her someday. I expected her to run; never did I expect her to agree with me. Although as we continued to talk about she did assure me it was not something she was going to jump into. It was great to have a talk like that though. I felt so... whole... talking last night, like everything was falling into place.

"I love you" I told her.

"You just love saying that don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do, and I'm going to tell you at least twice everyday so get used to it."

"Okay then but you have to know that I love you way more than you love me." She said.

"That isn't possible." I told her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well how much do you love me?" I asked her.

"Like in comparison to something?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"I love you more than there are blades of grass in the world." She said.

"Oh that's a good one." I said.

"More than there are stars in the sky?" she asked.

"Getting better"

"I love you more than a fat kid loves cake." She said.

"Nice but I still have you beat." I told her.

"Fine you try" She said.

"I love you so much I can't compare it to anything because nothing comes close to it." I said sitting up on the table.

She just smiled at me and shook her head.

"You had to admit that was a good one." I said and she nodded standing up.

She walked over to the door and reached for the key.

"Yeah it was" She said locking the door. Luckily for us Phil didn't go for all glass panels in his board room, it was completely ensconced and cut off from anything to avoid distraction. "Your next meeting isn't until twelve right?" she asked.

"That is correct" I told her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Well by my watch that give us a half an hour before we need to go downstairs." She said and I nodded my finger going under that sexy skirt she wore to work just to mess with me.

"Right here?" I asked her and she nodded.

I pulled her panties down and pushed my index and middle fingers inside her.

"Oh your more than ready for me aren't you?" I asked and she nodded.

"Please Edward." She murmured against me before I kissed her roughly. I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down my legs along with my boxers before slamming her down onto my hard cock. "Oh my... Edward" She moaned against my chest careful not to make too much noise you never know who could walk by.

"I love how you feel around me Baby, do you love feeling me in you? My cock pushing into your wet and tight pussy?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Please" She moaned as I pushed into her again. It wasn't long before both of us were cuming. She bit down on my shoulder while I buried my face into her neck to keep us from screaming loudly as we came.

Once our breathing returned to normal she smiled up at me.

"That was amazing." She said looking freshly fucked and glowing. I loved that look on my girl.

"You're welcome." I told her teasingly and she playfully hit me on the chest.

"Come on back to work."

"Way to suck the fun out of it." I told her.

"Do you want me to suck somethingelse?" she asked.

"Jesus Bella you are incorrigible." I said although now that was all I was going to be able to think about.

"You were the one who mentioned sucking." She said.

"Well I'm not ready to go again just yet but maybe later?" I asked and she nodded.

"Looking forward to it.

We got dressed and discretely made our way downstairs, Bella heading up to Phil and me heading to our offices. Of course stops to the bathroom where made aswell, something they never mentioned in the movies, the clean up after sex. Especially when you don't use condoms.

Not that I'm complaining I hate the fuckers.

When I got back to my office I saw I had three missed calls on my phone and I tensed up. This was really getting to me now.

_Flashback_

_I walked into my home officer to see my computer switched on, what the hell?_

_Maybe I left it on last night; Lily still wasn't sleeping through the night so maybe I just passed out in bed without coming downstairs. You think I'd remember that._

_I typed in my password and a Microsoft Word window was open in my task bar. I clicked on it and I knew I didn't recognize the text_

Dear Edward,

Don't get too comfy; I'm coming for my daughter.

James

_My blood ran cold, how did he...? Was he here?_

_Oh shit_

"_LILY!" I yelled running upstairs hoping to hear her cry. When I got to the room there he was holding my daughter. "James put her down." I said. _

"_Why should I? She's mine." He said._

"_James we got the paternity test." I told him my hand behind my back dialling 911 on my phone. My phone had a locator on it so hopefully they would be able to figure out what to do on the other end of the phone._

"_She's mine Edward."_

"_James put the Baby down, I'm calling the Police." I told him._

"_Just because you paid those doctor's to say she's yours. I know your Dad's a doctor, how did you get him to fraud it?" he asked._

"_I didn't, James Lily is my daughter." I told him._

"_Her name isn't Lily its Vicky. Like her mother." He said when Lily began crying. "Shhh Daddy's got you." he said._

"_You're not her Daddy James I am." I told him. "Please give my daughter." I said but I could hear the sirens. Thank God I got a operator who knew what to do in these situations._

"_You called the police?" he asked._

"_I had to James, she's mine." I said when the Police came in my front door, thankfully I had left it open. "James, why would Vic give her to me if she was yours?" I asked._

"_She didn't know..." He began looking down at the baby. I could hear officers coming up the stairs._

_Lily was crying really loudly at this stage and it was killing me that I couldn't soothe her._

"_I said shhh, we'll be home soon." James told Lily but even she knew this wasn't right and cried louder._

"_James..." I said when the cops came into the nursery._

"_Freeze" they called and James froze. Gun pointed at him he knew he was trapped._

"_James give me the baby." I told him._

"_She's mine."_

"_James give him the baby." The officer, who must have picked up on his name, said._

"_She's my daughter." He yelled._

"_James..." I said but he shook his head. He turned and look at the window. "Don't" I said as he turned to go for the window. The cop shot him in the leg and I ran to make sure James didn't drop my daughter. I grabbed her and they hauled James out my apartment. That night I put the house up for sale, grabbed all Lily's stuff and ran as far as I could._

_End Flashback_

And now the fucker was back.

And I had had enough of this crap. I wasn't the terrified new single Dad anymore; I wasn't going to cower away from this jerk. I was going to face up to him if he came near me or my daughter. I knew everybody around me would cue to kick his ass if he tried to hurt Lily.

I could only hope he didn't get too close this time.

Bella and I didn't need this right now. We were still a week or so off from getting the results to prove to Jacob he wasn't Connor's father plus she wasn't talking to her mother still. I had talked to Phil about it and he said he hated it as much as I did but they were as stubborn as each other and nothing would help that.

I hadn't told my parents about the James thing, they knew about the other times but I wasn't going to worry them now. Plus I wasn't going to run this time. I would like to see him try to force me to run.

I could only hope whatever James was planning he attempted it soon, the sooner he tried, the sooner he failed and the sooner this would all be over. One could only hope.

**Right I know this chapter seemed very short but there was a lot of detail given in it. Plus extremely long ones are ahead of us. **

**Wow I've shown some restraint, I waited a full week for an update!**

**Couple of things, I'm entered two anonymous contest at the moment, teh lemonade stands lyrics and lemons and ficters for small fries one shot contest. I can't tell you what my entries are but go over and check out those entries they are all pretty good.**

**Also go on over and check out my blog! Link is on my profile.**

**Plus don't forget to review!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	24. Chapter 24

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Edward**

I was lying in Bella's bed watching her sleep. Her gloriously naked body pressed up against mine I tried to keep my mind off of everything that was going on right now. Looking out the Chicago skyline I wondered how long it would take for everything to be settled.

I rubbed my hand on Bella's back carefully.

I was so happy I had her in my life, I don't know what I would do without her helping me with everything and I was glad I was here to help her too.

While I was lying there, I heard a knock on the door. Bella stirred a bit.

"Baby, someone's at the door."

"It's probably a lost pizza guy." She said still half asleep.

"Okay, I'll go see." I said standing up and pulling on my boxers. It was late and I didn't really care about covering up. I walked out of her room and towards the front door, quietly moving through the apartment so not to wake the babies. I opened the door to see a middle aged man, around forty standing there.

I looked over him confused but when I saw his eyes I knew exactly who he was.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan is she here?" the man asked.

"Yes she is, but she's asleep Mr. Swan so please keep your voice down." I told him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Her boyfriend, and frankly I think it's quite rude you hammering on her door in the middle of the night only to be accusatory to me." I told him.

"Her boyfriend?" He asked glaring at my state of undress, not the best way to meet the father of the woman you intend to spend the rest of your life with now is it?

"Yes"

"For how long?"

"Going on four and half months Sir." I told him.

"Can I please speak to my daughter?" he asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I explained.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Oh I don't let's see because you know Jacob? That lovely guy you want your daughter to be with?" I said sarcastically "He arrived at her office a couple of weeks ago and forced himself on her, assaulted me and is now harassing her for custody of a baby he knows isn't his just to mess with her. So you know what? Now is not a good time to be messing with her because I have a feeling she's just about ready to kill someone and you'd be a good target from what she's told me." I told him.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen Sir, your daughter's boyfriend and acting dad to Connor, that's your grandson by the way in case you didn't know. And to be quite honest I am appalled with the way you treated Bella over her wanting a baby by herself, so what? I have a daughter by myself, granted I didn't choose to go out and get someone pregnant but it's not a big deal. Another thing that makes me sick? How you have Bella's own mother poisoned against her because you weren't man enough to fess up to your mistakes. You had to do it through your ex wife." I said letting it all out a bit shocked at myself for being so blunt.

"Edward? Right? I don't think it's your business what happens in my family." He said.

"Bella and Connor are my family now so yeah it is." I told him.

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe seeing as you've only known her a couple a months." He said.

"Yes but I love your daughter and I'm not letting you in her to upset her even more while all this crap is going on."

"You're going to keep me from seeing my daughter?" he asked.

"Until this whole Jacob mess gets put to rest, yes I will. Because Bella doesn't need any more stress in her life and neither does Connor." I told him.

"You must really love her." Charlie stated and I nodded.

"Yeah I do." I told him. "Go back to Washington"

"Here" He said handing me his card "Call me when all of this is over."

"I will and Sir?" I asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do us all a favour and don't open your mouth about Jacob to anybody. This is all going to explode in the next couple of weeks and he's going to dig into every worm hole he can find to make Bella's life hell." I told him.

"If it gets Bella talking to me again..." He said. "It was his birthday the other week wasn't it?"

"Who? Connor? Yeah he's one and I know it killed Bella that you weren't there." I told him "But coming back into her life right now? It's only go to do more damage to your relationship than what's already been done."

"Okay" He said. "Nice meeting you Edward"

"You too Mr. Swan." I said before shutting Bella's door. I leaned against it and sighed. This situation was so messed up. I stood there for a minute before Bella came out of the bedroom, wearing my shirt from work today. I love it when she wore my clothes.

"You coming back to bed Baby?" she asked and I nodded walking towards her. "What took so long?"

"Um you were right it was a pizza guy, turns out he was the guy who pick on me in highschool for wearing glasses." I lied; I would tell her about this when all the Jacob crap was done away with.

"I love when that happens." She said putting her hand up on my chest stopping me from walking past her. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine her other hand holding my chin. "I love you" She said with a sigh and I smiled.

"I love you too Bella, now come on back to bed." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm not tired" She said shaking her head.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" I asked her kissing her again and she giggled as I picked her up and carried her into the room.

Yeah it was better to wait and tell her later.

**Bella**

Edward had been taking forever at the door and I was awake now. I could hear his saying something but not every he was saying. I pulled on his shirt and walked towards my bedroom door which was a bit open.

"Do us all a favour and don't open your mouth about Jacob to anybody. This is all going to explode in the next couple of weeks and he's going to dig into every worm hole he can find to make Bella's life hell." I heard Edward say.

Who the hell was he talking to?

"If it gets Bella talking to me again..." a familiar voice said.

Dad? What the hell was he doing here? I couldn't deal this right now. He was going to want to talk and... Shit what are they saying?

"But coming back into her life right now? It's only go to do more damage to your relationship than what's already been done." Edward said and I fell a little bit more in love with that man, how did he know what to say in every situation?

When I heard their conversation wind down I jumped into bed and wait for Edward to come back to bed but he didn't. I got up out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

We ended up back in bed that night but not sleeping.

The next morning I woke up before he did for once. I just laid there admiring him.

He was an extremely attractive man and I don't think I appreciated it enough.

His face was the most interesting part of him; don't get me wrong I did have a special love of his cock, but his face... I don't know what it was.

It wasn't perfect, his nose was a bit bent out of shape and he had a bit of a goofy smile but it all fit to make him incredibly handsome.

It wasn't until I realised how long I had been watching him that a disturbing thought came into my head.

Did he stare at me like this? Oh my God what if he had noticed the weird cluster of freckles on my face or how my eye was a bit lazy hence the need for glasses? This was very bad. I was going to have to start waking up before him all the time.

"What are you thinking?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing" I lied sitting up pulling the sheet up with me.

"Liar" He said his voice still gruff from being asleep.

"Have you noticed I have a moustache?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked sounding confused.

"Well I was just noticing how pretty you were and then I thought you often wake up before me do you do stare at me like that? And if you do you have had to notice my lady-stache." I explained and he sat a bit.

"You are insane you know that?" he asked and I sighed.

"It's a valid question." I told him.

"Whether you know the level of your own insanity when I thought so" He said as I crawled on top of him wanting a straight answer.

"Not what I meant." I told him.

"You don't have a moustache Bella; there are tiny hairs all over the body to protect the skin. It's not a moustache." He said.

"I am booking an appointment with my beautician." I told him and he rolled his eyes at me.

"When are you going to see yourself clearly?" he asked.

"Um... what?" I asked.

"You are an extremely beautiful woman and I'm wondering when you are going to see it." He said.

"Oh my God. You've already gotten into my pants do you just want me to lock you in here forever and never stop having sex because I mean Edward if you keep saying stuff like that may just happen." I told him.

"Oh how sad forced to a life of endless sex with the woman I love." He said in mock peril "Oh please anything but that."

"Shut up" I said leaning in and kissing him. He smiled into the kiss and it was great how free I could be with him. "You know I love you right?" I asked him.

"Yes, even if you do have a moustache." He said.

"I knew I had one." I said covering the top of my mouth.

"I was kidding" He said and I sighed hitting his chest playfully. "It's not my fault I'm a bit distracted you waving your lovely assets in my face." He said cupping my breasts.

"A-ah-ah, we've no time for that Edward the kids will be up soon."

"I can be quick." He said leaning up to kiss me.

"Oh the romance of it all." I teased standing up wrapping the sheet around me.

"Born romantic Baby." He said coming up behind me. "Come on Bella, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked pushing his erection into my ass cheek.

"How quick is quick?" I asked him. The next thing I knew the sheet was gone and I pressed up against my bedroom door.

"Real quick." He said leaning in and kissing me. He picked up my leg and put it over his hip before pushing his fingers into me.

"Edward" I cried out clinging to his shoulders my legs buckling already, when I was almost there he removed his fingers and pushed his throbbing erection into me. "Oh my God!"

"That's it Baby." He murmured into my ear and I cried out again. "You are so sexy when you're calling my name out as I push into you."

"Edward" I called out and he moaned.

"You know exactly what you do to me, don't you, you little vixen?" he asked.

How come he was still able to form sentences? All I was capable of was moans and his name.

I felt my release building and he knew it took pushing in and out of me much faster. The door creaked in protest as we continued our movements.

I managed to hold on until he came and that set off his own release. I gripped his shoulders, while he laid a palm against the door to give us leverage.

"Wow" I said, out of breath and spent.

"Told you I could do quick." He said and I smiled at him.

"That you did."

"You go get dressed, I'll see if the kids are awake." He said and I nodded as he pulled out of me.

I went into my closet and pulled on my jeans and a top. Gotta love the weekends, not as much pressure in getting dressed. I checked my phone and saw Rosalie wanted to go shopping. Great I needed some new shoes.

I walked out into the kitchen to see Lily attempting to feed herself while Edward sat in a t-shirt and boxers feeding Connor was laughing his head off.

"Morning Handsome, what's so funny?" I asked kissing Connor's forehead before doing the same to Lily.

"Apparently him pulling on the spoon so that the orange crap he calls breakfast flicks onto my face is enough to drive anyone into hysterics." Edward said pointing to the orange blob on his forehead.

"I think it's quite hilarious." I said getting some tissue and handing it to Edward so he could wipe his face. "Look at you Lilybug feeding yourself like a big girl." I said she had her full grip on the spoon and wasn't letting go for anything.

"Bell" She said happily showing me her spoon.

"She just took it out of my hand" Edward said smiling at his daughter brightly. I knew what he was thinking. This part was going by too quick. Lily and Connor were becoming more independent everyday and neither Edward or I was ready for it. "So Emmett let me in on a very interesting fact the other day."

"What?" I asked getting a glass of orange juice.

"Well I had the two kids out with me and him getting lunch and the waitress was telling me how much my son looked like me." He said and we both laughed, that was impossible, how could Connor look like Edward? "So when she left I laughed and explained to Emmett the age difference between Lily and Connor it was hardly possible for them to be brother and sister." He explained.

"And?" I asked.

"Apparently it is possible." Edward

"How?" I asked.

"Emmett said that if we really wanted to we could spin it that we couldn't keep our hands off each other and decided to skip the last two weeks of waiting to have sex after you had given birth and conceived Connor that night." He explained.

"Like waiting four weeks instead of the six?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh my God people probably think we're right nymphos." I said slapping my forehead. "And of all the people in the world, Emmett had to figure it out?"

"Unfortunately" Edward said finishing up with feeding Connor. I pried the spoon away from Lily and wiped her face before letting her out of the chair. "I think I'm helping Emmett set up the new apartment today." He said.

"Oh good when are they moving in?" I asked. Rosalie and Emmett had decided on America for the time being and as nice as Esme was Rosalie could only handle living with her mother in law smothering Emmett so long. It was only natural that Esme make a fuss of Emmett but he was becoming insufferable for Rosalie so they had gone and found an apartment not too far from here.

"As soon as possible according to Emmett." Edward said letting Connor out of the chair. He crawled into the living to play with his toys, Lily following after him.

"Oh right, well Rosalie texted me asking did I want to go shopping so I'll take the kids with me." I told him.

"Great, we can all meet for dinner?" he asked.

"I'll cook. Rose and I won't be out too long." I told him.

Rosalie and I were simple, we liked shopping in regular amounts but we were practical about it. Get in, get what we needed and get out. It was great because it meant we would be back here by three at the latest.

"Cool" He said. His phone rang and he tensed up.

"You okay Babe?" I asked and he nodded picking it up.

"Hello?" he asked sitting down at the table. I knew he was still really worried about the whole James thing, waiting for him to strike. "Hello? Hello? James? I know this is you and I'm telling you now Lily is my daughter and you're not getting her." He said before slamming his phone shut.

I put my hands on his shoulder and kissed his temple.

"Very mature." I said and he sighed.

"I know but I can't help it." He said and I nodded.

"I know you're worried about her Edward but you can't stay this tense, you're going to make yourself sick. She's coming out with me today and Rose, I have a feeling Aunty Rosie would more than likely jump in front of a moving train than let anything let happen to Lily and I've told you I won't let anything happen to her. Okay?"

"Okay" He said picking up my hand off his shoulder and kissing my palm. "You're too good for me." He said and I sighed.

"No Edward I'm good for you not _too _good for you. There's a difference." I told him. "Now got shower that mush off your face. I'll get the kids ready."

"I love you."

"I love you too; we just have to trust each other. I trusted you about the Jacob thing and now you trust me with this." I told him and he nodded. I kissed him before telling him to get in the shower; he stunk of that baby crap.

I walked into the living and saw Lily and Connor playing together and smiled. I loved them both so much. We just had to keep them safe from the creeps from our past. There was so much confusion in our stories, paternity, love and timings. Everybody involved knew the truths but some people didn't want to admit it.

Just the same as how Edward and my relationship started there was a mix up, we corrected one successfully before and I was sure we could clear up these ones facing us now. And we'd be better for it.

**So a lot happened in that chapter. I'm trying to keep it real, they don't sit around and think about the evil J's (Jacob and James) all the time but it is present. And what's this Charlie's trying to come back? Oh it's getting interesting folks.**

**Just because you're all so awesome I posted early!**

**Thank you for all your support for this story! I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter so please drop me a review.**

**I'm on twitter and I have a blog, links to both are on my profile. Please check them out!**

**Love The Irish Cullen**


	25. Chapter 25

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

"So we have that meeting at three" Edward said as I looked in my binder where I kept my notes.

"What is that for?" I asked him not looking up.

"You're supposed to be reviewing how the merging is benefitting DH." He said and I looked up.

"I can't do that" I told him.

"Why not?" he asked

"Because everyone will think I'm only being nice to you because you're my boyfriend!" I explained.

"See I like to think of as you won't say anything bad about me because I'm your boyfriend." He said looking down in his own binder. The hazards of working near the top of the building. The elevator took forever.

"That's the exact same thing" I said when we stopped at level and the doors opened. I watched as the intern go in and clicked two levels below us and sighed. Phil decided to save time the elevators would go to closest floors first, I don't know how many times I had just given up and taken the stairs.

"Sorry Ms. Swan" The intern said and I nodded.

"So three?" Edward asked.

"I'll have to talk to Phil about it." I told him.

"Why?" he asked as we went back down to the intern's level and he got out. Luckily no one got in.

"Because that appointment was made when we weren't together and now that we are I don't think it would reflect well on the company for me to do it when I'm utterly biased." I told him and he sighed.

"I suppose you're right." He said.

"I'll talk to Phil about it when I call him letter" I told him.

"Have you talked to your Mom?" he asked when we stopped again. "I hate these elevators." He said when the doors opened I saw a guy holding a package for the mailing room.

"Get the next one." I said before shutting the door "Stupid piece of technology, it always makes me late." I told Edward who nodded.

"It once took me an hour to get back from lunch." He said. "So have you?" he asked.

"Have I what?" I asked.

"Talked to your Mom?"

"No"

"Bella" He sighed.

"I know, but come on you have to admit she should be the one apologising." I said.

"I know that but I don't think that's going to happen until you let her in a bit." He said.

"Yeah, I'll think about it. There not back for about a month so hopefully the time away will give her some perspective." I said shutting my binder as the elevator approached our floor.

"Hopefully" He said "So are the results being mailed to you?" he asked.

"Yeah I should have them in a couple of days." I said as the elevator opened.

"You nervous?" he asked as we stepped out. Thankfully both Angela and Ben were working today so it would be relatively calm.

"More about how much fuss Jacob is going to kick up when this all comes out. According to Alice he could start throwing injunctions, re-testing... he's going to try and break me Edward I just know it." I said.

"We'll break him first; we've got my sample, Seth's, Phil's and my Dad's. Once they all come back clear and we can prove the test works it will be fine Bella. He won't have a leg to stand on." He said walking me to my office. We greeted Angela as we walked by.

"Mr. Cullen, Ben said for me to tell you there's a man here waiting to see you, he says it's urgent." She explained and Edward nodded.

"Thanks Angela." Edward said.

"Angela could you get my messages together and then we can discuss the candidates you've picked out to cover you while you're on your maternity leave." I told her.

"Of course Ms. Swan, here's your mail." She said.

"So I'll see you for lunch?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah but I've got the plans back for the first conjoined account since the merger. Phil wants you to approve them so I'll see you during you walk in time." He said and I nodded. "Love you." He said leaning and kissing me.

"Love you too." I said before he walked down the hallway to his office, stopping a Ben's desk.

"So is that serious?" Angela asked me.

"Do we have to talk about boundaries again Angela?" I asked her.

"Of course not Ms. Swan, pardon me." She said.

"It's alright, but yes it is. Is this all the mail?" I asked her with a smile when I heard shouting down the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard Edward yell.

"Who came in?" I asked Angela.

"A man about Mr. Cullen's age. Dressed pretty casually for a meeting, I thought he was Mr. Cullen's brother, but his surname was different. Long blonde hair, first name James." She said and I froze. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

"I want you to call down to the daycare and tell them to keep an eye on Lily and no one but Edward or me is allowed see her and then I want you to call the police and tell them to come up here. Tell them to tell reception they are following up on the incident here last week so not to cause alarm and tell the girls in the daycare to keep it quiet." I told her.

"Okay" She said.

"Go do it from my office; I don't want him hearing you. Plus this guy is a bit unstable and you have to protect yourself and the baby okay?"

"Okay" She said looking scared.

"Go on, into my office. I'll let Ben know." I told her before taking off my jacket and walking down to where the yelling had come from.

Ben was sitting behind his desk looking terrified while Edward stood with his back to me, a man, who I presumed was James pointing a gun at Edward.

"Holy shit." I said when James looked at me.

"Who are you?" he barked.

"Bella Swan" I told him and Edward tensed.

"Do you know where Victoria is?"

"Victoria is dead." Edward said tensely.

"No she's not. You hid her and took my baby."

"Lily is my daughter." Edward said.

"Shut up" James said. "Where is my Baby?" he asked pointing the gun at Edward. "Tell me now or I'll shoot." He said.

"No!" I said before I could stop myself.

"Bella shut up." Edward hissed when James got a sinister look on his face.

"Oh" He said and blood ran cold.

"What?" Edward asked nervously realising what James had just realised.

"You" James said pointing at me. "He loves you" James said. "Oh isn't that nice the heartbroken single father learns to love again. Did you know he stole my baby?" James asked walking towards me. Edward stepped in front of me.

"James she has nothing to do with this." He said.

"Yeah right Cullen" James said grabbing my arm and pulling me around Edward. I glanced over at Ben who looked ready to throw up. He was probably terrified for his own life as well Angela and the baby. If James opened up fire none of us would be safe. "Sit." James said pulling the chair outside the office out from the wall and pointing to it. "I said sit." He spat at me and I did what he asked.

He jammed the gun in my side and I gasped.

Edward looked absolutely terrified.

I was just praying to God the Police were on their way. I just hoped they didn't take those stupid fucking elevators.

"So Bella have you playing Mommy to my little girl?" James asked. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you, not as pretty as my Victoria but maybe we'll do away with Edward here and you can come with me and my daughter? What do you think?" he asked.

"I'd rather use a cactus as a dildo" I muttered.

"Feisty aren't you. You're probably a riot in the sack." He said and I could see Edward's fist clenching. He stepped forward but James held up his hand "A-ah-ah Edward one more step and I don't care how pretty she is I'll shoot."

"James let her go" Edward said.

"I don't think so; you see she's your weakness in this. You know I'll do anything to get my daughter back including killing your little girlfriend and anyone else you hold dear. Got any family Bella? A mother? A father? A dog? What about your own kids?" he asked and I gasped involuntarily. "You got kids Bella?"

"No" I said.

"You're lying." He said clutching my arm and pushing the gun further into my side.

"I don't have..." I said when I heard the elevator open.

"Who is that?" James yelled at Edward.

"I don't know." Edward said. "It could our first meetings of the day."

"You there." James said pointing at Ben "Go see who it is." He said as Ben got up he look at me. I move my eye line so that I was looking at my office door. He didn't make any expressions but I knew he got where I was coming from.

"James let Bella go"

"Give me my daughter." James snapped.

"Let her go."

"Give her to me."

"She's isn't yours."

"I'll kill your girlfriend Edward don't think I won't." He said when I saw the police men coming to the top of the hallway. "You called the police?" James snapped.

"You are surrounded put the weapon down." An officer who I immediately recognised as Jasper said and James tightened his grip on my arm.

"I want my daughter brought to me." James said.

"Let the woman go." Jasper called. "We'll see what we can do about your demands after that." Jasper added. Edward eyes bore into mine as I tried to keep from crying, James' grip was hurting me now.

"Do you mean it?" James called.

"We'll see what we can do." Jasper said.

"Not good enough."

"Drop the weapon."

"I want my daughter."

"She isn't your daughter." Edward yelled.

"Drop the weapon." Jasper said but James shook his head and reached his finger for the trigger.

"Bella!" Edward said.

Jasper murmured something into his shoulder and then I all I heard was a bang.

I waited for the pain

And then everything went black.

**Edward**

"Drop the weapon." Jasper said but James shook his head and reached his finger for the trigger.

"Bella" I yelled, how was this happening. I felt like I was about to throw up. This couldn't be happening, I thought my heart was going to burst out of my chest, I could feel the beat in my ears, and I had the biggest migraine in the world. Stress induce.

I vaguely heard the words 'we've got a clear shot' and then James staggered forward. Jasper ran towards James and a man appeared from behind my office door, there was a back hallway that lead down a fire escape. They must have been notified before coming in.

Bella eyes rolled into the back on her head and I rushed towards her.

She had fainted.

I lifted her up and brought her into my office. I laid her down the couch before running into my bathroom and grabbing a wet cloth.

I placed it of her forehead and opened up her blouse. I had seen her put on a strappy top underneath it this morning. Summer was nearly over so she was layering or something.

"Bella Love?" I asked as she came around. "Bella can you hear me?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." I told her.

"But there was a shot." She said.

"They had an officer behind you and James."

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"I don't know." I told her honestly when Jasper came into the room. "Thanks for..." I told him.

"No problem, an ambulance is on its way." He explained.

"Why is James still alive?" Bella asked.

"No. It's for you; make sure you're not in shock. Edward too." He said.

"James is dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was a dangerous man who was going to shoot, and if we had shot him in the leg he would've just shot Bella in retaliation." Jasper explained and I nodded. I sat down on the couch beside Bella and dropped my face into my hands.

"Jasper can you give us a minute?" Bella asked and he left the room. "Edward he's gone." She said as my body begin to shake, the moment catching up with me now. "Lily is safe."

"Bella I could have lost you." I told her looking up at her.

"But you didn't Baby. I'm right here and you never have to worry about that man coming after you ever again." She said and I nodded as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're safe and she's safe. You don't have to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life."

My arms wrapped around her tightly holding her to me.

"Do you want me to get her?" she asked and I nodded my body still shaking. "You're gonna have to let go Babes." She said but I gripped her tighter.

"No" I said the reality of how close she had been to being killed right in front of me still hitting me hard and heavy.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes with Lily, or do you want to call this a day?" she asked.

"I just want to go home." I told her.

"Okay." She said kissing me again. I tried to respond to it but I was still to shaken. "I love you" She murmured.

"I love you so much." I told her my voice shaking. Why wasn't she more freaked out about this?

"I'll be back in a minute." She said before extracting herself from my arms and leaving the room. I sat on my couch and put my head in between my legs catching my breath when Jasper Whitlock came back into my office.

He questioned me about everything that had just happened and after I denied medical treatment twice he said I could go home, but to make sure I looked out for the after affects of shock.

I ran my hands through my hair and walked towards the elevator before heading down towards the nursery. When I got there I saw Bella holding Lily while talking to one of the daycare workers. Connor was sitting by her feet playing with some blocks but when he saw me coming he got a big smile of his face.

"Up" He said, Bella was trying to get him to talk more, to me as I approached him and I had to give into to what the little guy wanted.

"You ready to go?" Bella asked and I nodded. "Okay, I'll drive, leave your car here." She said. "Do you want Lily?" she asked.

"Bell!" Lily said and I chuckled lightly.

"I think she's made up her mind."

"Okay." Bella said before we walked out to her car. I helped her load in the kids before she drove us back to my house. I watched her the whole time we were driving, baffled by her, how was she so composed? It was then I saw the red marks on her face.

"Were you crying?" I asked her.

"Don't worry." She said glancing back at the kids.

"Bella" I began but she shook her head.

"Not yet, let me get the kids back and preoccupied with something before we do this okay?" she asked and I nodded.

We pulled up to the house and I picked Lily up out of the car hugging her close to me before kissing the top of her curly red head.

"I love you Lilybug."

"Wuv you" She answered back and I smiled kissing her cheek this time.

"Daddy's Princess." I said and she gave her winning smile.

I carried her inside while Bella followed, Connor babbling on, some of it words and some of it gibberish but she look enraptured by all of it.

I watched as Bella moved effortlessly throughout my house, she belonged here with me. Both of them did her and Connor and I wanted it so bad. She was able to manage the kids while inside she must be freaking out. No way would you believe that a couple of hours ago this woman was held at gun point. I was falling apart but she was able to just go on like it never happened.

"Edward?" she called pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked her as I sat Lily down in the play pen in the living room with Connor.

"Are you okay?" she asked me as I sat down on the couch beside her.

"How are you doing this?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Acting so... normal?"

"I can't fall apart yet." She said. "You were faced with losing your daughter Edward. Losing me would have been nothing compared to losing Lily, someone else would come along for you but you would never get over losing her. You get to fall apart and because I love you I understand that. So I'm here to hold everything up while you fall apart and later on when there are no diapers that need to be changed and no drool that needs to be wiped up, I can curl up on the couch and cry. But right now one of us needs to hold up the fort."

I shook my head lightly.

"No, Bella if you want to freak out, freak out. He could have..." I began.

"I know that, believe me I do but I can't let myself think about that. Not yet." She said.

"How do you shove that aside?" I asked her.

"Because I love those kids and they are more that my own life. I need to put them first. I can put off crying in a corner, it's just who I am so while you deal with it I'll watch them." She explained.

"You amaze me." I told her pulling her towards me.

"Well you're pretty amazing yourself." She said snuggling into me.

"Talk to me?"

"Later." She said smiling as Lily and Connor played and laughed together.

"Promise?" I asked her and she nodded.

That night we held each other, my body trembling as I remembered today and hers shuddering from the sobs that over took her once she let her feelings out. While there was nothing sexual or sensual about this night we showed our love for one another in a more intimate way, by helping each other through this.

And I knew it was nights like that, that would make us stronger in the long run.

**One drama down, one more to go.**

**So we broke 900 YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME!**

**Keep up the good work!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Edward**

Time passed after the James incident, Bella and I made sure to talk about it enough so we both knew how each other felt. We decided against seeing a therapist although Renee tried to convince us otherwise. At first Bella had terrifying nightmares which made me think maybe Bella's mother was right but over time they stopped and Bella admitted it was because she stopped being afraid.

Renee came crashing back into Bella's life the day after the James incident and was chockfull of apologies. I knew Bella was happier having her mother back in her life and while I had yet to tell Bella about how her father had come to see her, a couple of weeks ago I knew she and Renee had reached an understanding in regards to the whole issues.

I sighed and stretched out in my bed. I looked to my right where Bella had been last night, only to see she was gone.

"Bella?" I called but got no reply. I decided to get up and walked downstairs. She was sitting in my kitchen staring at a banana. "There you are why are you up so early?"

"Um... no reason" She said still staring at the banana.

"Is there something wrong with the banana?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked turning to face me.

"The banana that you've been staring at" I said pointing to it.

"Oh my God, I was thinking, sorry. It's about to blow up Edward. I can feel it." She said "He's going to push on when Connor's paternity is still in question."

"It won't be in question; it will be proved that Jacob is no more the father than Seth or me." I told her wrapping my arms around her shoulders and placing a soft kiss on her neck. "Once we prove that the test is correct we'll be home free and then we'll slap on some nice big restraining orders."

"Promise?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips, as I continued to kiss along her neck.

"Mmm hmmm, now as fascinating as watching the banana is I think we should go back to bed." I told her.

"Play with another banana?" she asked teasingly.

"I was up for just cuddling but if you want to have sex who am I to deny my beloved?" I asked and she sighed.

"You're too good for me."

"Nah" I told her picking her up in my arms.

"Are too" She said.

"Am not" I said.

"Uh huh"

"Nu uh"

"Uh Huh"

"Nu uh"

"Uh..." I cut her off and kissed her lips.

"I love you" I told her.

"I love you too." She said as I walked us into my bedroom. I lay her down on the bed and kissed along her neck.

"So I have an idea I want to suggest" I told her, placing my kisses along her sensitive points on her neck before kissing her lips and pulling away.

"Okay, well I'm not really in a position to ignore you so what do you suggest?" she asked.

"I think that once all the dust has settled around this Jacob thing, you and I should discuss moving in together." I told her.

"What?" she asked pushing back on my shoulders so I was sitting up. "Edward we've been dating all of five months." She said.

"Yeah and I know you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." I told her and her expression soften. I leaned in and kissed her again, her hand resting on my cheek, I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers. "Just think about it?" I asked.

"Okay" She said nodding.

"Okay you'll think about it or okay let's do this?" I asked her.

"I'll leave that little mystery up to you." She said before kissing me again. Just as she did I could hear babbling over the baby monitor. "I think that's Connor." She said jumping up off the bed.

"This conversation isn't over Love." I told her and she smirked at me.

"I know." She said before walking down the hall to the kids' room.

I got up off the bed and got into the shower before getting dressed. Pulling on my shirt I walked down to the kitchen where Lily was trying to help Bella make breakfast.

"Morning Cutie Pie" I said kissing Lily on the cheek as she stirred what looked like pancake batter.

"Dad-Dee" She squealed. This was a new development in the speech department, she almost had 'Daddy' down and I was only ecstatic about it.

"Where's Connor?" I asked and Lily shook her head.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Is he hiding?" I asked.

"Ye" She said. Bella shook her head, her smile easy to spot as she thanked Lily for helping stir.

"Oh do I have to find him?" I asked and Lily nodded. I turned around and could see Connor crawling behind the island in the kitchen, his giggling giving his away. "Is he in the oven?" I asked Lily touch the handle but she shook her head. "Oh of course he's in the fridge." I said reaching for the handle.

"I think your Daddy has that all wrong Lily." Bella said.

"Where else would you hide as a Baby, Bella?" I asked sarcastically as Connor started full out laughing from his hiding spot. "Ah! I think I can hear him." I said Lily laughing full out too. I loved playing with these kids, so much fun. "Is he around here?" I asked peering my head to the right of the island, knowing Connor was to the left.

Lily shook her head.

"Getting warmer" Bella teased as she poured the mix onto the waffle iron.

"I thought we were having pancakes" I said.

"What a silly Daddy you have Lily, what are we having?"

"Affles" Lily said.

"My apologises." I said "Never mind me I'm just looking for Connor, is he in the washing machine Lily?"

Lily shook her head.

"Wait!" I said "I know where he is" I said before jumping to the left side of the island. "Boo."

"Agh!" He yelled before I picked him up and started tickling him.

"Found you" I told him as I threw him up in the air. I caught a whiff of his diaper as he came back down into my arms. "Someone did a stinker" I said as I patted his butt to make sure I was right.

"Can you get that while I finish breakfast?" Bella asked.

"Sure, come on Connor let's leave these girlies in the kitchen to make food for us." I said causing him to giggle. I felt it as Bella hurled one of Lily's cuddly toys at me.

"He won't be laughing when we don't give him any waffles." Bella said and Lily laughed as I carried Connor upstairs to change him.

I laid him down on the changing mat and grabbed a fresh diaper and the wipes.

"Let's take a look see" I said slowly peeling back the tabs "Oh my God, Connor that is almost as big as you." I said seeing the mess in his diaper. "You're lucky I love you sometimes." I told him as I wiped up the mess.

"Ma-ma?"

"Mama's making breakfast with Lily." I told him and he nodded.

And then he did something that could be really great or could be really, _really, _bad.

"Dada" He said and stretched his arms up.

"Ed-ward" I said but nothing. "Oh we are in so much trouble." I said fastening the new diaper on him and picking him up. "Um okay, right... this great. But really bad." I said.

"Edward breakfast is ready" Bella called "Is everything alright up there?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said but even I knew I sounded like I was trying to hide something.

"Oh God did you drop him?" Bella asked running up the stairs.

"No!" I said although if I did he might forget this 'Dada' business.

That is a horrible thought.

I am going to hell.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Um..." I said.

"You're scaring me" Bella said putting Connor down on the floor and then crossing her arms across her front. "Edward what happened?"

"Okay, not to freak you out and through no coddling or cajoling on my part, Connor called me Dada." I told her and I swear I saw her skin tighten across her forehead. "But before you freak out which I know you've already started but stop, I know we haven't talked about this yet but he doesn't even know what it means and because in lieu of conversations, this morning" I said while the skin on her forehead got tighter and her eyebrow arched further "I think this is a... goal yes, a goal, we could be aiming... for... eventually... if you want." I said throwing the last part in a as a lifeboat.

"Um... okay." She said before a crease developed in her brow "Um... we will talk about this um... after the Jacob thing. I can't wrap my head around... a future with you until I put the past to rest." She said.

"And that is fine because you know that I want this whole thing with Jacob over before you do." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah I do." She said as I wrapped my arms around her. She rested her cheek on my shoulder and sighed "We'll be alright? Won't we?"

"I don't see what else could be hurled at us." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said leaning and kissing me. "Now come before Lily manages to get herself out of the highchair."

"You left her strapped in?" I asked.

"I thought you had dropped Connor." She said. "Leaving her in the chair would be safer for her while I killed her father."

"Like I would drop him, Connor come on." I said gesturing for him to follow us out of the nursery.

"Fair enough" She said scooping him up as we reached the stairs. "So..."

"So..." I teased back.

"Say I wanted a bit of retribution for... you know..."

"You so just want me for my Baby." I said scoffing as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Well it was hardly your ability to annoy me constantly now was it." She said strapping Connor into a highchair as I turned her around to kiss me.

"Got nothing to do with my stellar personality and killer smile?" I asked.

"No but your big mister has a lot to do with it." She said with a smirk before sitting down beside Lily. "Sorry Sweetie for leaving you here so long. Daddy is very silly."

"Connor your Mommy is a mean lady, did you know?" I teased and Bella rolled her eyes.

"So... retribution?" Bella asked.

"I'm fine with it, but we still need to talk about all this." I told her.

"I don't get why I'm nervous to talk about this though, we both clearly want to same things it's just to make sure we're on the same page." She sighed.

"Baby I get that I'm the first actual decent human being you've been with and you're definitely the first person who I've ever really wanted to be with. That in itself is scary, but we just have to go about it the right way. But I still think we should wait because right now this thing with Jacob is hanging over us. You're stressed about what he's going to do and while I'm confident we'll get through it, it may very well get messy for awhile. So I'm not going anywhere and once this whole mess if over we can have the necessary conversations." I explained.

"Okay" She said with the first decent smile I've seen since this whole Jacob mess. "Lilybug we're trying something new, can you say Ma-ma?"

**Bella**

This is impossible.

"It's not impossible Ms. Swan we'll find someone." Angela said as we discussed the interviews this morning.

"Angela it took six months of screening to get you and now you're going on maternity leave and my filings going to be wrong for the time your away." I sighed.

"Okay let's go through the applicants."

"Hit me"

"Laurent Nomads"

"Was that the guy with the dreadlocks?" I asked.

"Yes"

"No way"

"Jessica Stanley"

"You mean Jessica Manley? You never expect the butch ones to have nasally voices."

"So no?"

"Keep moving" I told her.

"Demetri Volturi"

"The Italian gay guy? I wouldn't be able to trust him to give a message to Mr. Cullen without trying to stick his tongue down his throat."

"Plus the amount of time we would waste deleting the gay porn off my computer when I get back." She said.

"I don't even want to think of the viruses." I said shaking my head.

"Alright well we've got one more." Angela said.

"Oh thank God it's nearly over." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Bring her in." I said taking the application off Angela as she went out to grab Ms... "Oh hell no"

"Ms. Swan this is..."

"Angela there's no need with this interview." I said.

"Ms. Swan please can I explain." Tanya said and I sighed.

"Angela can you give us a minute?" I asked and she nodded walking outside the door. "You've got a lot of nerve to come near me, and you have the gall to try and work for me? I made that mistake once. I'm hardly going to put myself in that situation again." I told her.

"Please, would you let me explain my side of the story? I bet you've forgiven Emmett."

"How do you know I know Emmett?" I asked.

"He called me a few weeks ago and told me he was sorry I got fired because of him." She explained. "You don't know what he did to me before he left."

"What?" I asked.

"He got me pregnant and then before I could even tell him he tells me he never really loved me and heads off to Australia."

"What happened to the baby?" I asked shocked as hell.

"I was in a car accident that day. I can't have kids." She explained "And when I started my job with you I had finished up my round of therapy and I had final decided to just forget about Emmett Cullen and start my new fabulous life as a Nanny and maybe I could meet a nice guy but seeing him at Riverside, gushing about his new wife... I know it was stupid not to check the carriers but still... I would change everything in a heartbeat."

"Well then that changes things." I said. "Well you're right I have forgiven Emmett and he grabbed Connor's carrier first by mistake so it was mostly his fault. So I forgive you, so you've changed careers?"

"I've been blacklisted in the childcare world Ms. Swan, your step father's lawyers made sure of that, so I took a twelve week secretary course and I've learnt about computers. I'm organised, I'm efficient, I know you don't take bullshit and I never take days off for no reason."

"You do realise Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother works down the hallway right? Won't that be too hard for you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't know Edward when I was dating Emmett. Edward was off doing some course in Seattle, some private architecture course. I didn't see him much, Emmett went back and forth a couple of times when they a fight with their parents but not a lot." She said.

"Okay" I said. "Here's the thing we'll do a trial run and see how you get on for three weeks. If you mess this up you are out on your ass okay?" I asked and she nodded. "You start Monday." I told her.

We said our goodbyes and I sent her out to Angela to get details sorted.

"Ms. Swan this came for you." Angela said handing me envelope before going out to deal with Tanya.

"Oh thanks." I said taking it into my hands and opening it. I pulled it out and saw it was the results of the paternity test.

_Maternity Candidate(s)  
>B. Swan – Match<em>

_Paternity Candidate(s)  
>J. Black – No Match<em>

Oh thank God, there was no tampering with the test.

"Angela, could you get Edward for me?" I asked and she nodded.

I glanced down at the sheet of paper and read the rest of it when something caught my eye.

_Paternity Candidate(s)  
>J. Black – No Match<br>P. Dwyer – No Match  
>E. Cullen – Match<br>C. Cullen – Partial  
>S. Clearwater – No Match<em>

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

_According to the samples given after a number of tests ran it can be confirmed that the maternity of Connor Swan is Bella Swan and the paternity is that of Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, is Edward's father explaining the partial match._

_The testing was run extensively and re preformed as much as the samples would allows us to conclude with these results._

_The matches 99.9% positive._

_Regards  
>Head of DNA and Genetic Testing at Chicago State Hospital,<br>Dr. Gerandy._

"You were looking for me?" Edward asked poking his head in the door.

"Did you mess with the test?" I asked unable to get the words to make sense in my head.

"What? No. Of course not. Baby you're not making any sense." Edward said.

"Edward please promise me you and your father did not tamper with the test. If you did tell me now and we can say the examples were contaminated or something." I said pressing my forefingers to my temples.

"Bella I swear I wouldn't mess with those tests and neither would Dad. Connor is too important for me to try and jeopardise this." He said.

"Edward when you gave sperm, where did you give it?" I asked.

"I gave it when I was in college why?"

"In New York, when you were in college in New York right?" I asked.

"I took a private course in Seattle, that's Emmett came to me about it..." He said. "Why?"

"You're his father." I said.

"What?" he asked and I handed him the piece of paper. He read over it and his eyebrows furrowed before he broke into the most amazing smile I've ever seen. "I'm his father"

"I fell in love with my sperm donor?" I shrieked and Edward jumped. "What kind of crazy Jerry Springer episode is this?"

"Bella this is a good thing." He said.

"How is... Oh my God, he's a..." I said covering my mouth.

"Go on say it, out loud." Edward pleaded and for some reason couldn't take the smile of my face.

"He's a Cullen." I said and Edward picked me up in his arms and twirled us around. "Thank you so much." I said turning my face into his neck.

"For what Baby?" he asked.

"For giving him to me." I said and he laughed. "And Lily, and you" I said kissing his neck.

"No Love thank you for everything."

Life has a weird way of working itself out.

**You know what? This is the last time I try to be clever in a fic. Here was me thinking, they'll never get this, this will be such a shock but some of you were even beginning to review saying you couldn't wait until it was announced he was the father like you were sure it was going to happen. From now on no twists because obviously their not as clever as I think.**

**Only kidding, I love that you guys loved this story enough to inform opinions on it.**

**So we're so close to breaking 1000 its killing me! Please if we break 1000 I will post again by Tuesday. Deal? I think we have a deal guys.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**I told you all if you got me to 1000 I would update by Tuesday. Well it's Tuesday here in Ireland and here's the update.**

**Bella**

"So wait... WHAT?" Seth yelled down the phone as I told him what had transpired from the paternity test. "You really won't have to buy those cats." Seth said and suddenly I wished he was here so that I could throw something at him.

"It's amazing." I told him. "Two years ago I never wanted another relationship ever again and now... Oh my God" I said "It's still hard to believe."

"I'd say so." He said "How's Mr. Dreamboat taking it?"

"See all these nicknames you make up for Edward, I have a hard time believing you're not gay." I told him "But he's been amazing. Enough about me though, how's your Baby Mama?" I asked.

"Ready to birth any day now." He said "And I am shitting myself over it."

"You'll be fine."

"Says you, you planned to get pregnant. Even Louise will tell you this was an 'oops' moment." He said.

"But you love it." I told him.

"Ridiculously and apparently I love the little thing more when it gets here? What is this madness?"

"I know listen I've gotta go. We're telling our parents and Emmett and Rosalie tonight."

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes artificially inseminated babies, then comes love and then comes marriage. I can practically hear those wedding bells."

"Shut up."

"You don't want to marry Lover Boy?" he asked.

"I don't know I mean yes but I don't want to get married because we have a kid together."

"Aw you have a kid together." He said. "But you're right Bells; don't let Renee bully you into anything."

"Thanks Seth, I'll call you later this week."

"Bye Bells."

"Bye Sethy." I said and hung up. I sighed in my chair and leaned back rubbing my temples. It had been crazy this past couple of weeks. We finally got Jacob's lawyers to quit whining of a false test and Edward and I had decided to keep the paternity results secret until now.

"Bella did you grab my folder this morning, I left it on the counter top yesterday" Edward said walking into my office.

"No" I said shaking my head.

"Well then I'm done for today." He said sitting down on the couch. "So how's Seth?"

"Freaking out about his impending fatherhood and thinks my life is one big fairytale" I said looking at my computer screen.

"Oh you're still working?" Edward asked knowing me too well.

"Give me five minutes Babe and you will have my undivided attention." I told him finishing off an email I had been writing before Seth called before logging out and reaching for some papers I had to sign. "Tanya do you have a stapler, someone stole mine." I said pointedly at Edward.

"What's mine is yours and all that jazz" He said with a shrug.

"That's for married couples."

"Oh right well then you just really, really love me?" he asked as Tanya came into the room handing me a stapler.

"You're lucky I do." I told him. "Is this everything Tanya?" I asked.

"Yes but there's a man out in the lobby, he says he's your father." She said.

"Tanya give us a minute." Edward said before practically shoving her out the door and shutting it behind her. "So I have a confession to make." He said.

"It's alright."

"No it's not I really should tell you, it's not right keeping this from you."

"I know." I told him.

"Bella please."

"Edward I know you talked to him that night at my apartment." I said.

"You knew?" he asked looking sick "Do you know how hard that was to keep a secret?"

"It was sweet of you. And utter hilarious to watch you jump every time someone mentioned Charlie." I told him and he glowered at me.

"You're just lucky I love you." He said picking up Tanya's stapler and pointing it at me. "I'll send him in."

"No you're staying." I told him grabbing his arm. "Please?" I said putting on my best pout.

"Bella you need to talk to him alone." He said leaning down and kissing the pout. "I'll be down the hall, call me when you're done."

"Okay, send him in." I said closing over the last of my work.

Edward walked out of the room and a moment later my Dad appeared in the doorway.

"Come in and shut the door behind you." I said. He did as I asked before sitting down in front of me. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I had a close call last month Bells." He said "Local grocery store got held up and the bastard shot me in the leg, he just missed my vein in my thigh by a hairline. Could have bled out"

"You want me to feel sorry for you?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that" He said "But as I went through it all and the therapy afterwards I realised had the fucker gotten me I would have left this world without apologising to you and meeting my Grandson. I was an ass Kiddo."

"I know" I said.

"No seriously they were hiring me out for birthday parties and kids were coming after me with blindfolds and tails to pin on." He explained and I chuckled. "Ah, I got you to smile."

"It was a really bad joke." I said.

"Yeah..." He sighed "I'm sorry Kiddo, I was an old fashioned stuffy who thought marriage then babies, what kind of wacky idea was that?" he joked and I smirked.

"Apparently many people accept it as normal but when have I ever done what's normal?" I asked.

"True, allow me to be Frank..." He began when I added in "Only if I get to be Marilyn" it was a joke we always did when I was growing up and he smiled at it.

"Dad I'm done being mad over it. I tired of being mad over it." I said. "And I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"And I've got a little boy who has been missing his Grandpa, along with a little girl but that a different story."

"You have two kids?" he asked.

"Step daughter." I explained.

"You got married?" he asked his eyes bugging out before glaring at my left hand.

"No, but I'm really in love with this guy." I told him.

"I'm happy for you, you got everything you wanted." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah I did." I said "Are you free tonight?" I asked him.

"I was just going to head back home."

"No you have to stay and meet your grandbabies."

"Plurals" He muttered.

"Plus we're all having dinner at Edward's house tonight." I explained. "I think you would like Edward."

"Does he treat you right?" Dad asked and I nodded. "Does he make you happy?"

"Really happy" I said.

"And do you love him?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Well then we're cool. Plus I know he cares about you a lot." He said and I smiled.

"So you'll come tonight?" I asked and he nodded. "Great." I said. "I'm really happy about this Dad."

"Me too Bells."

"Loui I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I told him and he smiled.

We were going to be okay.

**Edward**

"What's burning?" Bella asked as she walked into the kitchen. She looked relaxed having gotten both of the kids to bed. I was off in my own little day dream.

I couldn't believe what had happened.

I was Connor's father.

Bella and I had a son together.

It baffled me.

But amazed me at the same time

"Edward?" Bella called and I jumped. "Where is your head at?" she asked moving in and taking over stirring the food.

"Just in our happy bubble" I said wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "So have you given any thought to my suggestion?" I asked.

"Hmmm what one?" she asked teasingly.

"Move in with me?"

"I don't know you do leave socks on the floor and wet towels on the bed." She said.

"I can change Baby." I said and she laughed.

"Yes I'll move in with you. But we're keeping the penthouse, real estate is a good investment, the extra money we could pull in for renting that place out is nice walking around money."

"My woman a little entrepreneur" I teased "And not too bad looking in the apron either, just an all rounder Baby." I said smacking her ass lightly.

"Behave you" She said, but she wasn't really in the moment.

"You okay?"

"I don't want to get married just yet." She said.

"Shit did I just propose and then immediately forget?" I asked.

"I just... the minute we tell them they'll be expecting us to announce we're getting married and as much as I love you and want to be with you marriage is a big commitment."

"And I still leave socks on the floor and wet towels on the bed?" I asked her teasingly.

"Am I over reacting?" she asked.

"Nope, there's absolutely no reason why we should unleash the hell hounds without a game plan." I told her. "I won't propose..." I began and she looked at me eyebrow arched "Yet, Jesus woman one minute you're not ready for marriage and the next you expect me down on one knee."

"Sorry I'm just over thinking thing I suppose." She said with a sigh. "I'm crazy" She added.

"Well I knew that." I told her "But back to the topic at hand, we may not be engaged now but I'm telling you now you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen before Lily is... let's see give or take a year to plan... five." I told her.

"Who said I'm taking your name?" she asked.

"I did." I told her.

"Oh well, as long as we know." She said. I then heard a car pull up outside. "I'll dish up you get the door."

"Nu uh, your baby Daddy drama." I said picking her up

"Your Son!" She said and I smiled at her.

"Our son" I said.

"I know." She said with a smile across her face and I wrapped my arms around her before kissing her. "Now get the door."

"But they're gonna ask me questions." I whined.

"Get the door or no sex for all of next week and the week after my periods due."

"Bella please stop talking about menstruation I have to get the door." I told her before winking at her and heading to the door. Renee and Phil stood outside. "Hey Guys, you find the place okay?"

"Yeah, great house." Phil said "You design it?" he asked admiring the work.

"Of course, couldn't trust anyone else with my baby." I said with a smirk. "How are you Renee?"

"I'm good Edward; your mother designed the inside of this place didn't she? It is just fabulous Edward, she is a very talented woman your mother."

"Talented, insane, mentally unstable, all terms used to describe my mother." I said and she laughed. "Speaking of which" I said opening the door as I saw my parents, Rosalie and Emmett walking up the drive. "Hello Mom."

"Hello Sweetheart."

"Eddie let's get this thank God we beat that bastard party on with." Emmett said and before my parents could berate him about his language Rosalie had smacked him across the back of the head. "Damn woman."

"You're asking for it." She warned. "Hey Edward, where's Bella?"

"Kitchen Rose." Bella called.

"So everybody here?" Dad asked as Bella came out holding wine glasses.

"No, we're waiting for my Dad." Bella said and Renee's brow became scrunched.

"Charlie?" she asked.

"Yeah. Unless you're finally admitting to that fling with John Cleese, you've been teasing Phil about for years?" Bella asked.

"John Cleese?" Rose asked.

"I wouldn't kick him out of bed." My mother said and I took the wine glass out of her hand.

"No drink for you." I told her.

"Party pooper." She muttered.

"Dad came by the office earlier and we talked, so I invited him to the 'Thank God the Bastards Gone Party' as Emmett so eloquently put it. But watch your mouth Emmett if Connor's first proper word is Bastard I know some very scary looking Indian guys." Bella said and I laughed when there was a knock on the door. "That's probably Dad, can you get that Babe, and Rose come help me in the kitchen." She said.

"Yay I get to help cook." Rose said.

"I let you help." Mom said.

"Stir this sauce, while I mopped up the milk Emmett spilt on the floor is hardly a sous chef task." Rosalie muttered and Bella giggled as they walked to the kitchen. I answered the door and let Charlie in before making all the introductions.

Once everybody was talked I found Bella and Rosalie in the kitchen jumping up and down squealing.

"You told her?" I asked Bella and she shook her head.

"Told me what?" Rosalie asked.

"Um... that we got... new... coasters." I said failing miserably to cover my tracks. Bella smacked her forehead while Rose faced towards me.

"That's nice." Rose said giving me a bizarre look before going back to her squealing with Bella.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" I asked. "I thought you couldn't... how far along?"

"Twelve weeks, I thought I was suffering from the world's worst hangover plus all the throwing up? I thought it was because I missed home. I'm having a baby." She said.

"You have told my parents and Emmett?"

"Yeah but I like Bella better so I wanted to tell her before Emmett told you."

"Low blow." I told Rose giving her a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I better get back out there, how's dinner coming?" I asked Bella.

"We're just dishing it up now so if you could get everybody sitting down." She said before her and Rose started gabbing about babies.

I walked out into the living room and towards Emmett who was talking to Charlie.

"So I hear I'm going to be an Uncle?" I asked him.

"That woman can't keep her mouth shut." He said as I hugged him.

Charlie took the moment to go talk to Dad and Phil.

"Everybody dinner's nearly ready so if you want to go sit down." I told them and they nodded but I held Emmett back by his sleeve. "I thought she couldn't..."

"How did you know?" he asked.

"She told me a couple of weeks ago." I explained. "So how did happen?"

"Apparently only one of her ovaries is functioning so the fact that we were able to conceive is incredible, you should have seen me when she told me Man, I was crying like a baby. I'm going to be a Dad."

"I'm so happy for you." I told him.

"Boys dinner." Bella called and we walked into the dining room.

"Where's the baby monitor?" I asked.

"My back pocket." Bella said placing dishes on the table. I reached into her pocket causing her to glare at me before checking it. Both kids were fast asleep.

Dinner was great, everyone was talking and laughing. Never a dull moment, Bella and I kept catching each other's eyes and smirking. I wondered how they were all going to react to the news. Once dessert was done we all went into the living room.

Bella looked at me to make the announcement so I cleared out my throat.

"Can I have everyone attention?" I asked and they all looked at me. "Bella and I wanted everyone here tonight to celebrate that this pretty nasty phase of our life is over and you all played your part. You've been great and we don't know what we would have done without your support." I said.

"We would do it ten times over." Mom said and I nodded.

"While the fact that whole ordeal is over is great, that's not the best part for me and Bella." I said.

"Oh my God you're pregnant." Renee said and Bella shook her head.

"No Mom, I'm drinking wine." Bella said.

"Are you getting married?" My mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Why not?" Rose asked.

"Well not yet." Bella said.

"So you've talked about it?" Dad asked.

"Of course we have." I said.

"So you're not getting married?" Emmett asked.

"And you're not pregnant?" Phil added.

"Let the man talk." Charlie said.

"Thank you Charlie." I said. "As I was saying, something happened. We had to the paternity test for Connor and I gave a sample to prove that the test worked and Dad helped us out by giving one too. Well a pretty shocking result came back."

"What?" Mom asked. I looked at Bella and she smiled brightly. We still couldn't believe this was real.

"I'm Connor's father." I said and my Mom covered her mouth in shock.

"I'm confused. I thought you never met until the day before the mix up." Rose said.

"Rose you know I used a sperm donor."

"You gave sperm?" Rosalie asked me.

"So did Emmett in college."

"Actually Dude I didn't go through with it." Emmett said and I shrugged.

"Well I'm happy I did." I said sitting down beside Bella again.

"I always thought his nose looked familiar." Dad said and Bella chuckled.

"Like the day after we found out Edward and I was just so surprised about how clear at the Cullen-isms were on Connor's face."

"He's got Grandpa Ed's chin." I told Dad who smiled.

"Oh can we wake him up?" Renee asked. "Esme you keep a baby picture of Edward on you right?" she asked.

"Of course." Mom said rifling through her purse. "You have one of Bella?" she asked.

"Yep" Renee said before standing up "I'll just run upstairs and..."

"Mom sit down." Bella said. "Let the kid sleep."

"And we have another announcement to make." I said.

"What? That Lily is actually Bella's through some cosmic soul mates crap?" Emmett asked.

"No" Bella said "But that would be so cool." She added causing me to chuckle. "Well we're moving in together."

"We're so happy for you two." Renee said getting up and hugging Bella. "So much freaking excitement, I'm not able for it. We better clear at out, you two are so happy you're probably going at it like bunnies."

"Mom!" Bella yelled while I turned into her neck and blushed.

"We're leaving, we're leaving." My Mom said making Bella blush scarlet and soon they had all cleared out.

"Well that went fairly well." I said as we sat down on the couch after cleaning the kitchen.

"Mmm hmm." She said as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her beside me.

"Tired Baby?" I asked.

"Uh huh." She yawned snuggling in against me.

"Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

"You are a very beautiful man." She murmured and I laughed standing up and carrying her upstairs to the room that would soon be ours. Heck it already was ours; we just needed to make it formal.

I pulled her jeans off and her shoes before pulling the covers over her.

I am definitely going to marry this woman one day.

**So the family reacted, just how you expect the family to react.**

**Can I just say I love you people? 107 reviews on one chapter alone? That's unheard of for me. And we broke 1000, I've been on a bit of a happy buzz.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Edward**

**Six months later**

I was typing at my desk when I heard the slamming of a door and then the clattering of heels down the hallway.

Bella threw the door open, her expression furious.

"You!" She said putting at me.

"And me Baby ain't nothing like mammals so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel" I sung under my breath trying to get her to laugh.

"Be in my office in ten minutes." She said glaring at me.

"For sex?" I asked.

"Not for the rest of your life." She hissed before stomping out of her office.

I sighed and straightened the office and walked out of the office. Ben was sitting at his desk and looking amused.

"Couldn't have given me some warning?" I asked him unbuttoning my sleeves. Bella was gearing for a fight lately. We were both extremely frustrated about something but she wouldn't acknowledge it because her old insecurity issues had sprung back up.

"I'd rather spend a weekend with my mother in law, a menstruating wife and a sick Baby than stop Ms. Swan when she's on the war path." He said.

"Can you two please not talk about my menstruating?" Angela called as I walked up the hall towards the office. "You can go on in." She added

I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

When I got inside, she was looking down at something on her desk, a perplexed expression on her face.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked her.

"Sit" She ordered not looking up from her work.

"Can I ask what this is about?" I asked her and she glared at me.

"Your... _business _proposal? How much company time did you waste on it?" Bella asked throwing it down in front of me.

"Hardly any, I know what I want." I told her and she glared at me. I knew I had been caught, here I was thinking she wouldn't see through it until I got her to agree to it but what was I thinking, this was Bella. She could read me better than I could sometimes.

"What you want is way too big a commitment for such a new _merger._" She said.

She wanted to play dirty? I could play just a dirty Ms. Swan.

"Well I didn't think it was seeing how successful the _merger_ has been in the couple of months."

"You've requested to change the name of the _partnership _of you and _Dwyer Holdings?_" she asked. "In what reality do you think that this is possible considering the maturity or lack of in regards to this merger?"

"I think the success of my company and yours deserves a name change. You and I have already settled the agreement to have some of the _company's assets _names changed. Even the assets you have personally watched over since they were _formed. _This is what I understood would come from the _merger_. It's not like we've never talked about it." I said with a smirk and she glared at me.

"Do you want me to hit you?"

"In a spanking format?" I asked and she threw the proposal form at my head.

"Fine then if you're being so stubborn. What would _Dwyer Holdings _gain from this change in name?"

"I'm positive it would bring in more income."

"We've enough income." She said and I knew she was on the exact page I was.

"I think it would make someone a very happy CEO." I told her.

"Really? And should we disagree what would we lose?"

"Hmmm" I said I hadn't thought of this. "I just think we should have everything matching, it would look unprofessional to have some assets in my name but my name not on the company."

"So it's for image?" she asked smirking at me and I knew I had her cracked.

"You won't know until you say yes."

"You think we're ready?" she asked and I knew she was being serious.

"I really, really do." I told her.

"Condense it." She said pointing to the report. "Make it snappy." She added.

"I'll do it right now." I said grabbing a pen off her desk and on the back of the folder I scrawled the question I had been waiting to ask for so long, this whole _business proposal _was all about introducing the idea to Bella, it didn't go as suttely as I had planned but sure we were here now and there was no time like the present. Once I was finished I placed my 'condensed version' on the table. "All you have to do is say yes."

"Oh really." She said picking it up and smiling "You sure do have a knack for whittling it down. A six page proposal down to two words. Impressive."

"I try." I said leaning back in my chair. "So do you want me to leave it with you?" I asked her. "Maybe discuss it with certain _board members_?" I asked knowing she was dying to call Seth and Rosalie.

"No, I think I have the authority to make this decision without board members. Although there is another _higher authority_ than mine in this but he likes you."

"Phil will love it."

"I wasn't talking about Phil."

"Well than I'll tell you this, the other _higher authority _is all behind this." I told her. "So?"

"On one condition." She said walking around the front of her desk and sitting against it.

"What?" I asked.

"Say it, out loud." She said.

"Marry me?" I asked her.

"Yes" She said and I stood up and pulled her towards me kissing her with as much passion as I could muster into that kiss, living us both breathless.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." She said with a smile.

"You're going to be my wife." I said hugging her close to me and she laughed.

"Only if you're going to be my husband."

"Definitely." I said leaning in and kissing her.

**Bella**

Once I managed to kick him out of the office I jumped up and down and silently squealed.

I lunged for my phone and dialled for Seth's number quickly.

Edward had promised me fifteen minutes before he was dragging me home so we could have what he called 'post engagement nookie'. I was going to have to stop that man from watching all those Scrubs reruns.

"Hold on, one second." Seth called into his phone "Abby Honey lie still while Daddy gets on your pretty dress and then you can lie down on your mat and wiggle all you want." He said playfully and I realised it was Wednesday; Louise was on a late night in work so Seth was watching their gorgeous daughter Abby. She was so cute and I've decided her and Connor have to get married and give me incredibly beautiful grandbabies. After explaining this to Seth he told me he would kill me if it happened.

Edward was convinced it would.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh it's you, you could have hung up I would have called you back." He said.

"Nah you're baby talk with Abby is too cute, how is my future daughter in law?"

"Fuck off Bella. She's not marrying Connor."

"She might, or she and Lily might be lesbians and be together."

"I hate you." He said. "So why did you call me? Just to torment me. Sweetie, stay on the mat. I swear to God she is like a worm the way she wiggles around the place, does she even have a spine?"

"Oh a flexible woman? I'll let Connor know."

"I'm hanging up now." He said.

"Don't Sethy I want to you to be the first to know."

"What?"

"I'm getting married."

"No way. Edward got you to cave."

"He did it quite well, all professional talking about business mergers and assets in report he gave me about putting his name in the DH name. At first I thought he was just a bit loopy but when I read it I realised what he was at so I hauled him in here and made him explain it and well what can I say I'm a sucker for a good business idea."

"I know I saw your bumper sticker, it's the one beside 'honk if you like sperm donors."

"You know most people just say congratulations when their friends announce they're getting married."

"I'm not most people." He said and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Oh don't I know."

"Abby Sweetie don't put that in your mouth its dirty." He said and I giggled. "Don't even go there. But Bella, I'm really happy for you."

"No lecture about how I'm going too fast or I'm being too hasty? You support it?" I asked shocked. Seth while he had nothing personally against Edward wasn't so keen on me 'shacking up' with a guy so early into a relationship so I was surprised how easily he accepted it.

"You're happy, so I'm happy now tell me all about the ring." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Isn't that women ask about when their friends get engaged?" he asked.

"I suppose I don't have any female friends how would I know?" I asked with a sigh when I realised something. "And I wouldn't be able to answer that question because..." I began when my door bursted open.

"I am so sorry." Edward said.

"What did he do?" Seth asked.

"I am a big idiot." Edward stated "I just realised I still had it in my pocket."

"Oh... the doofus didn't give you the ring." Seth said understanding what was going on.

"I'll call you tomorrow." I told him hanging up.

"You gonna have sex?" Seth asked.

"Yup, buh-bye." I said before hanging up. "You were saying." I said to Edward.

"I love you so, so, so much." He said leaning in and cupping my face before kissing me.

"I love you too you big goof, now can I see my ring?" I asked and he nodded as he walked around the desk and settled on his knees in front of me. "Oh Edward" I said when I saw the ring. "It's beautiful." I said.

It was white gold or platinum, I really didn't know the difference but the stones were just beautiful, diamonds with greens shining through. It was amazing.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"I love it." I said leaning in and kissing him. "Now are you going to put it on me?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. He took the box from my hands and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Mrs. Bella Cullen" He said.

"Who said I'm taking your name?" I teased.

"Okay stay Swan, but you can answer to my mother."

"Cullen it is then." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "So you ready to go home?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." He said.

"Give me a fifteen minute head start." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I have something I've been saving for a little while... and I think it's time you saw it." I told him.

"Get going now if you want to get out two seconds ahead of me never mind fifteen minutes." He murmured and I nodded pushing him up away and standing up.

"See you in a few." I told him kissing his cheek and squeezing his ass.

"Run" He murmured before I dashed out of the office "Angela I'm heading home, so is Edward hold our calls and make sure no one bother me until tomorrow." I told her.

"Ahem" Edward cleared his throat from my office door.

"Make that the day after tomorrow." I said.

"Ahem"

"Let's call it a week?" I asked and he nodded. "Apparently I have a fun weekend ahead of me."

"You're still here." Edward said and I winked.

"Have a good weekend Angela." I called as I pressed the elevator door which was thankfully at my floor. After Phil was late to dinner with my Mom and was made sleep on the couch for a week, it just so happened to be there anniversary, he had gotten Edward and I our own elevator. Such a time saver, plus much easier to have sex in

I ran out of the building and to my car before flooring it all the way home. I called my Mom on the way home and asked her did she mind picking up the kids, something she had been asking me to do for weeks now.

"So you and Edward have a nice evening plan?" she asked.

"Yes but I'm giving any details now I'll tell you everything tomorrow." I told her.

"Oh okay." She said as I pulled up outside the house.

"Mom I gotta go, I'll call you later. Bye." I said hanging up before running into the house. I ran upstairs to the bedroom and into my closet before grabbing the bag I had been saving for something special. I quickly pulled the red and black corset up over my chest before hooking the garters on before running into the bathroom and brushing my hair. I slipped on my 'fuck me' heels. As I picked up my hair brush I heard his car pulling up outside. I made sure my hair was brushed enough that he could run his fingers through it.

I glanced down at my left hand and beamed at my ring. It was so beautiful.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him.

"Honey I'm home." Edward called and I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter; he would always be coming home to me.

"Upstairs" I called back. I could how eager he was to get started by the way he ran up the stairs. He threw the bedroom door open, shrugging his jacket off his shoulders, he stopped when he saw me.

"Vixen" He practically purred causing my panties to practically flood. He held his index finger up and indicated he wanted a twirl. I pirouetted and showed him the lack of anything covering my ass cheeks. Before I knew he was behind me cupping my ass in his firm hands.

His lips attached to my neck, his hands moving from my ass to my front, the fingers on one hand gently caressing my every soaking pussy like he was playing the sweetest lullaby on a piano over my panties, his other hand paid attention to my covered breasts.

I moaned his name out as unhitched the garters and pulled down my barely there panties. He grouched down before getting to his knees, still behind me so I couldn't see all his movements, but I could feel them. Everything in me was hyper sensitive write now.

"Mine" He murmured placing a kiss on the side of my thigh.

"Yours" I moaned as his fingers pushed into my pussy. My knees buckled but he caught me. He pulled me down so that I was resting against him as his fingers drove in and out of my pussy. "So... goo-oo-oo-d" I said unable to get the words out.

"You are so beautiful when I have you like this" He said sucking my earlobe in between his luscious red lips. "Moaning, panting, begging for release" He said.

Shots of pleasure shot through me. I felt all my muscles tense and all my nerves stand on edge. My body flushed as all my blood rushed to just below the surface of me skin, my innards felt heated up in the most delicious ways.

"And you're going to be my wife." He murmured using his free hand to catch my left hand. He moved his lips from my ear and sucked my ring finger into his mouth. The sensual seduction around my finger sent all the blood rushing to the tip.

"Edward" I cried out his fingers was bringing me to the edge but for some reason him sucking my finger was enough to bring out my orgasm. I slumped against him and waited for my breathing to return. "Wow" was all I was able to say once I got it back. "Where did that come from?" I knew I had a sentence in me somewhere.

"I could say the same thing about this outfit here Baby, you know what seeing you like this does to me." He murmured "I can't believe we didn't even make it to the bed." I turned around and leaned against him.

"We're not done yet Baby." I said standing up and walking over to our bed. "You going to sit there or are you going to join me up here?" I asked him and in a flash he was up and his arms around me securing me as he kissed me passionately. We fell onto the bed when the back of my knees hit the bed.

"I love you so much" He murmured as he moved away from my lips and kissed along my neck.

"I love you more." I told him pulling his lips back to mine and kissing him, he pulled back and his eyebrow arched.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Yes" I told him.

"Hardly" He said before pulling me back towards him to kiss him. His tongue opened my lips and he pushed through petting my tongue with his.

I pushed him off me and onto his back before climbing on top of him. He flicked with the hooks on the back of my corset and my breasts spilled out of it. He kept undoing the hooks until the corset was on the floor beside the bed.

"Hey!" I said realising something.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm naked except for some garter socks and heels and you're still dressed. I'm just going to have to rectify this situation." I told him popping open the buttons on his shirt he sat up so I could push it off his shoulders. He then pushed me up so he could stand up and take his pants off.

Once he was gloriously naked he joined me back on the bed where I quickly mounted himself. I sunk down on his cock and rode him like a randy cow girl until we both came crying out each other's names. I then fell onto his chest in exhaustion.

"Mmmmm" I moaned in appreciation as his hand smoothed over my lower back and ass. "I love you" I told him. "I can't wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband." He said.

He was quiet after that but so was I. We laid there just enjoying being in each other's presence, enjoying our post cotial glow.

I loved being in his arms, it was where I supposed to be.

My home.

**Yes I know I've jumped ahead but this story will is wrapping up around now. There's one more chapter and then the epilogue. I know sadness. But I have a new story I've been working on and that will come out soon. And there's gonna be no babies in it. I know an Irish Cullen story without a pregnancy or a nappy change whatever will I do with awkward pauses. Lol. But as a writer I must grow and what not. Fear not though because I am going to be writing outtakes for this story aswell so its not the last you've seen of this characters.**

**So review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

*Note: If it's the kids talking those aren't typos. Just saying because some of you are grammar and spelling nuts but I love you anyway.

**One year later**

**Bella**

"Mommy you like Cindyrella" Lily said and I smiled at her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was becoming every day. At the age of three and a half I already knew Edward and I were going to have problems with that little one later on.

"Thank you Sweetie. Do you think Daddy will like it?" I asked her and she nodded.

It had been one year since Edward had proposed. It was a year of craziness, between the business merger, petitioning to change Connor's name and getting Edward named on his birth certificate, my petition to adopt Lily and planning a wedding, but finally today had arrived.

Today I joined the rest of my little family and became a Cullen.

And once we said 'I do' I would sign Lily's adoption papers and Edward will sign his name onto the official copy of Connor's birth certificate. We saved doing it until today, because we wanted it to celebrate us becoming a real family.

We were in every other sense of the word except in name. And today we close the dark chapters of our lives when we had been separate families.

"Yep" Lily said.

I stood in the mirror and admired myself.

My dress... well I didn't pick it... Lily and Connor did. I had brought Rosalie and Alice Brandon Whitlock, who I had become very close to, shopping with me but we couldn't find the perfect dress. I went home that night pretty upset and told Edward I was worried I wouldn't find it. He assured me I would but I was becoming disheartened.

We were cutting it pretty close, two weeks to the wedding and I still hadn't found the perfect dress. I had back up plans sure, but this was the only wedding I was ever planning on having so I wanted everything to be perfect.

It wasn't until I brought Connor and Lily for their final fittings that everything came together. Edward got pulled into a meeting and while I was feeling pressured about all this wedding stuff I knew we couldn't neglect our work.

I was helping the woman in the store carry their outfits out of the storage when I heard a crash.

"Oops" I heard the two of them say as I ran out into the store front and saw of them trying to pick up a mannequin.

I rushed to help the two of them before they did more damage. Currently Connor was in going through the terrible twos and Lily was coming out of them so I had my hands full with the two of them.

"Guys say sorry to the Lady." I told them while shooting her apologetic glances. She waved me off as I straightened up the dress on the mannequin I couldn't help but notice the beautiful dress in front of me. I asked the woman did she mind if I tried it on and she ushered me into the dressing room.

When I walked out onto the podium and looked at myself in the dress I knew I had found the perfect dress.

You gotta love kids sometimes.

My hair was pinned back from my face but hanging down in curls at the back.

"Sweetie, come here." I said sitting down carefully so not to tear my dress. I picked Lily up and sat her on my lap. "Do you know what's happening today?" I asked her.

"We're getting married today" She said and I nodded, smiling at how innocent she was. I wanted it to last for forever.

"Today I'm really going to become your Mommy. Are you okay with that?" I asked her. Although she was only three if Lily wasn't happy she would tell me.

"Yep, I love you Mommy." She said and I hugged her to me.

"I love you too Baby Girl." I said kissing her head.

"Bella five minutes" Alice called from outside the door. The door then opened and Connor came running in.

"Look at you Handsome" I said when he came into the room.

"I look like Daddy?" he asked and I nodded.

Connor had grown into his Cullen-isms, in the past year. His eyes were the same shape as Edward's and his hair had lightened up to show some red tints in. My little man, he was growing up way too fast for my liking. So was Lily, they weren't going to be my babies for much longer.

I stood up and crouched down before hugging them both to me.

"You two go and stand beside Aunty Rosie." I told them and they nodded excitedly running out of the room.

The wedding was being held at a small hotel just outside of Chicago. It looked out onto the lake and it was a fine summer's day.

Once again I found myself looking over in the mirror. I smoothened my dressed over but stilled at my stomach. I smiled when I touched off it.

Today really was the beginning of everything.

"Bella?" I heard my Dad call. I turned around and he was smiling at me. "You ready Honey?"

"I was born ready." I told him walking towards him.

"You look beautiful." He said and I thanked him before we walked out of the room.

The music was softly playing as we got in formation behind the screen, while all the guests got into their seats.

My two bridesmaids walked down the aisle and then Lily and Connor walked down the aisle and soon it was my turn. My Dad squeezed as the music changed and we began walking up the aisle.

The place was beautifully decorated and the view was beautiful but for all I cared we could have been in a Wal-Mart parking lot because all I could see was him.

I found Edward's eyes quickly and they blazed into mine. He smiled broadly and it took my breath away. Everything was finally falling into place.

Once we reached the aisle the music changed as I stood there beside my dad.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Edward and Isabella in matrimony in the eyes of God and the law. Who gives this woman to this man?" the judge who we had hired to perform the ceremony asked.

"Her mother, her stepfather and I do." Dad said before kissing my cheek and placing my hand on Edward's before sitting down.

"Edward, do you come to this union of your free will?" He asked.

"Yes" He answered looking at me.

"And Isabella, do you come to this union of your free will?"

"Yes" I said nodding to reaffirm my answer.

"The couple have chosen to say both their own vows aswell as the traditional ones, Edward would you like to go first?" the pastor asked.

"Yes" He said nodding before clearing his throat, his green eyes bore into mine and I knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to have me in a blubbering mess. I should have asked could I go first. "Bella, you've given me everything. This past year and a half has been the best thing that has happened to me since I Lily was born. You've given me your love, support and most importantly our beautiful baby boy. I don't know what the future has in store for us but I know you're going to be by my side when it happens." He said and not only did my eyes fill with tears so did his. "I love you Baby" He choked out and I squeezed his hand.

"Edward, repeat after me." The judge said. "I Edward Antony Masen Cullen"

"I Edward Antony Masen Cullen"

"Do take you Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"Do take you Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan" Edward repeated and I smiled. "To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"I promise from this day forward to be your faithful husband"

"I promise from this day forward to be your faithful husband" Edward said keeping his eyes locked with mine the entire time.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live." Edward said and it was killing me that I couldn't reach up and kiss him right this very second.

"Isabella your turn." The pastor said and I took in a deep breath.

"Edward, even before I met you I loved a part of you." I said glancing down at Connor who sat beside his sister beside my parents smiling brightly. "What you gave me kept me alive in a time where I had nothing else to live for. We've been through a lot and I know we can withstand anything the universe tries to throw at us. Not only did you give me our son but you gave me a daughter and you. And they are the best gifts I will ever receive." I told him "I love you Baby." I said and he smiled brightly.

"Isabella, repeat after me." The judge said. "I Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan"

"I Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan"

"Do take you Edward Antony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband." The judge said and I followed.

"Do take you Edward Antony Masen Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"I promise from this day forward to be your faithful wife."

"I promise from this day forward to be your faithful wife" I said and he squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live."

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as I shall live." I said.

"I would like to ask you both again, Edward do you come here today of your own free will and with the intention of being faithful in marriage to Isabella as long as you shall live?"

"I do" Edward answered.

"And Isabella do you come here today of your own free will and with the intention of being faithful in marriage to Edward as long as you shall live?"

"I do" I answered.

"Does anyone know of a reason why these two should not be wed?" the judge asked and I swear Emmett was about to jump in and say something when I could feel a glare of my back. Rosalie must have anticipated it aswell and he quickly flinched.

"You may exchange rings" The judge said and we slid our platinum bands on each other's fingers. I told Edward I wanted a platinum one so that I could continue to wear my engagement ring and they would match, he said he wanted the same ring as mine. "By the power invested in me by the state of Illinois I now pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss your bride."

Edward leaned in and cupped my chin.

"I love you so much" He whispered.

"I love you too." I told him before our lips joined. Everyone who was there clapped loudly and in what felt like no time at all Edward pulled back, not looking too happy about having to end our kiss either. I leaned up and whispered in his ear "Later Baby." And he smiled.

Lily and Connor came running towards us and I carefully picked up my little man.

"We married now?" Connor asked and I nodded kissing his cheek.

"We just have one more thing to do." I told him.

Everyone expected us to walk down the aisle together just now, no one knew what Edward and I had planned except the judge and Emmett, who was now taking out necessary papers and placing a table at the front of the altar.

"Everybody if you could keep your seats for a few more minutes Bella and I have one more thing we have to do to make today complete." Edward said as Lily hugged her Daddy close to her. "We wanted today to mark the day we officially became a family, so today I officially register as Connor's father on his birth certificate."

"And I'm signing the final papers to adopt Lily." I said.

We both turned to the judge who handed us pens and we carefully signed our papers. It felt incredible to sign something as Isabella Cullen and I was happy that the first time I did it was for something so important.

"Congratulations." The judge said and we both smiled.

"Thank you all for acting as witnesses in that moment." Edward said wrapping his free arm around my waist. "Now if you'll all join my new wife and me for a reception just through those doors." He said and I knew how smug he was saying wife.

But I loved it.

**Edward**

She was stunning, absolutely stunning.

I was standing across the room talking to one of the department heads we had invited to the wedding, when her dress caught my eye. I saw her sitting on a chair with Lily sitting in her lap while Connor sat on the table. They were both smiling widely.

Connor quickly jumped off the table and came running over to me.

"Daddy" He said and I picked him up.

"Mark" I said to the man I was talking to. "This is my son Connor, kiddo this is Mark from work."

"Hello" Connor said politely.

"Connor you are your sister were so good during the ceremony." Mark said. "So well behaved Edward." He said and I thanked him.

"S'cuse me but Daddy, Mommy said you need to come sit down because they gonna start the speeches." Connor said.

"I've been given my orders." I said to Mark before carrying Connor back to the table. Once I sat down I saw Rosalie coming over with Emmett who was caring their son Cameron. Bella called him a little Nazi baby with his blonde hair and blue eyes, something Rosalie only loved. Cue eye roll. Emmett actually did love it though calling him Klaus sometimes to piss Rosalie off.

"You two are nauseating" Rosalie said when she caught Bella and I kissing before sending the kids off running. Cameron was pretty advance and could toddle after my kids. Ben and Angela's daughter Lesley, along with Seth and Louise's daughter were around here somewhere. Connor had the biggest crush on Seth's daughter and she was pretty fond of him too. It was hilarious to watch two, two year olds have a long distance relationship but they made it work.

"Oh shut up." I said before leaning back into Bella who smiled.

"So you're officially off the market Bells, many a man will cry tonight." Emmett said and she chuckled.

"Sorry Emmett you're just always going to have to know that I choose your brother. So sorry." Bella said.

"Oh you two stop your plans to run away together." I said and Bella giggled. Emmett and Rosalie moved on and got ready to start the speeches. I wrapped my arm around the back of Bella's chair and kissed her lips again.

"Edward" She said as if trying to start telling me something when Emmett's booming voice interrupted us.

"Eddie boy its payback time."

"Later?" I asked her and she nodded, a tentative smile on her face before relaxing into my hold. "Go on Emmett." I said.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'm Emmett Cullen, the best man today and I just want to talk to you here about my boy Eddie." He said.

"It's Edward." Connor yelled and everybody laughed.

"You've brainwashed your children." Emmett muttered "And they call mine the Nazi, never mind. Does anybody know what happened the first time Edward asked Bella out?" Emmett asked and everybody shook their heads no. "She turned him down. She didn't even like him for the first couple of week she knew him."

Bella gasped and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing too much.

"She told me he actually asked her out about six times and she only said yes to shut him up." Emmett said "You should know Bella, he never shuts up."

"Harsh" I muttered and Bella kissed my temple. I turned in and kiss her lips again.

"Hey, hey, hey you two no making out while I'm trying to embarrass you." Emmett said as he reached into his pocket. "Now I have something here that Edward is going to crucify me for later but I've lived a good life. When we kids. I would have been eleven so Edward would have been nine going on ten, we both got it into our heads that we wanted a wife." Emmet said. "Now Edward and I did everything together so we thought we'd just share one."

"I'm going to kill him."

"We talk to Dad about it and he assured us it was illegal. So that kind of put a damper on things but Edward then decided we needed to make a list so that we could get the best wives possible. Now I made sure to burn mine so I'd never have incriminating evidence but you know Edward not so much. So here we go Edward let's see does your new bride match." Emmett said.

"Or kill me now? Whichever." I asked Bella who laughed.

"Must be able to cook, Bella can do that. Must laugh at my jokes, no one does that." Emmett said and everybody laughed. "Has to be pretty, well okay we'll give her that. Must like the colour green, the colours of this wedding assure me that she does. And finally my favourite must be a good kisser, now I don't know about this one because I've never made out with my sister in law so let's just say she's average." Emmett said and Bella laughed while I tried to dig my way out of here. "So all and all she matches up pretty well brother. Well done."

"I'm going to kill him." I repeated.

"In all my jokes I do have to say I am very happy for my brother and I hope he and Bella have a great life together. To the bride and groom."

We all cheered before Seth walked up onto the stage.

"Hi I'm Seth and for some reason I've giving the maid of honour speech. Oh yeah it's because Bella has no friends, my fees due Bella pay up." He said and everybody laughed. "No just kidding, Bella has been my best friend since we were kids. I've seen her through a lot, Edward if you ever want blackmail material I have pictures that not even her mother thinks are cute." Seth said.

"Wanna run for it?" Bella asked and I laughed pulling her chair closer to mine. I kissed her temple as I did.

"So yeah Bella and I have been through a lot so the day she told me that she dating the guy whose brother stole her Baby I got kinda worried if we're being honest, but Edward turned out to be a pretty good guy and strangely enough they were almost meant to be really if you think about it. And can I just say I was the one who drove her to the 'swimmers' bank that day so yeah a bit more respect around here for the Seth." He said. "Bella I wish you and your new Hubby the best and let's just hope Emmett never leaves your kids at the zoo you'll end up taking home a tiger." He said "To the bride and groom."

After that we had our first dance and Bella danced with her father. We then cut the cake.

The cake was an interesting story. Basically we had two.

On the day we went to decide on the cakes we had woken the kids up early from nap time so they weren't being very nice to us, not that I could blame them. But when they saw what cake we were going for, they flat out refused. So as a bribe we told them they could pick out any cake they wanted and that could go on the kids table. As long as the wedding colours were in the cake. Hence the two cakes. What it's a lot to be said to keep the kids and the wife happy now isn't it?

Once all that was done I found myself sitting alone at our table while Bella danced with the kids.

Phil sat down beside me.

"So no take backs." He said and I nodded. "God she grew up fast."

"You met her when she ten"

"Yeah and it feels like yesterday." He said. "You better watch out for my girl Edward, or I won't mind stringing your balls up on top of D&C." He said and I nodded.

"Don't worry." I told him.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Phil said standing up as the song finished. "Lily's promised me this next dance and I can see your old man lurking, he's gonna take my shot." He said standing up. "Oh hell, even Charlie's trying to mooch." He muttered walking away. Bella came over and sat beside me.

"Hello Husband." She said.

"Hello Wife, are you enjoying tonight?"

"Yes, most people don't enjoy their own weddings but I haven't noticed anything go wrong yet. Maybe Rose and Alice are just hiding the mess ups from me. If they are I don't want to know." She said.

"So what were you trying to tell me earlier?" I asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Earlier, you seemed like you wanted to tell me something." I said.

"Before the speeches?" she asked and I nodded. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Do you really, _really_ wanna know?" she asked.

"Bella tell me." I said. She looked around her as if to check the cost was clear before carefully taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. "What is it...?" I asked when I realised what she was trying to tell me. "Really?" I asked her. "Are you sure?"

"I was feeling sick the other week and then at my check up I got them to do a test." She said.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"How long?"

"Three months." She said and I smiled widely. I nuzzled into her neck and kissed below her ear.

"We're having a baby?" I whispered and she nodded. "You're making me a Daddy again?" I asked and she nodded "I get to see you swell up with my child in your body?" I asked and she nodded again.

"You happy?" she asked and I nodded.

"Very happy." I told her leaning in and kissing her again. All I wanted to do was kiss where our baby was but I couldn't yet, if I knew Bella like I thought I did she would want us to enjoy the news together in secret for a little while and so did I. So instead I discreetly placed my hand on her stomach again and kissed her. "I love you so much, both of you." I told her and she nodded.

"We love you too." She answered.

Connor came running over that.

"Mommy did you tell him cause I'm not good a keeping secrets." He said.

"He knew?" I asked.

"He figured it out. And then told Lily." She said.

"How did you know?" I asked him.

"Cause in the all the pictures that I'm in Mommy's belly she's holding me and she was holding her belly the other day so I asked her did she have a baby in there." He said like it was obvious.

"So him and Lily knew?" I asked and she nodded.

"The figured it out." She shrugged. "And thank you for letting me tell him Connor." She said and he nodded before running back to play with his friends.

"We really are starting as a new family today aren't we?" I asked and she nodded.

"Do you think it's all a bit too perfect?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No it's finally perfect." I told her.

"You gotta love mix ups." She murmured leaning into my side. I kissed on the top and smiled.

"You really do."

**So that's the last chapter guys. The epilogue will be up on Monday so I'll do all my thank you's and stuff there. Let me know what you think about the wedding and everything. **

**See you and the epi!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	30. Epilogue

**Mix up: **What happens when two very busy people send two clueless people to pick up their babies from daycare? Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are in for a rough day but it may just have some nice repercussions.

**Character pairings: **Edward and Bella the whole way  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M for fun times  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>While I love Twilight I do not own it, however the little cuties that star as the babies are all figments as my imaginations.

**Bella**

"Okay one, two and three." I said counting the heads of my kids as I pushed them through the door of the building.

"Mommy we're going." Connor said linking hands with his little brother as we walked into the building.

"Guys Mommy has a big meeting, and wait I only had a count of three. Who am I missing, Lily, Connor and Luke... where the hell is Violet?" I asked. Four kids under the age of seven, what was I thinking?

"Mommy, look at the fishies." I heard a voice call and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Violet Baby, keep up with the group." I said picking her up and putting her on the hip.

"Mommy your bag." Lilly called as I rushed to the elevator.

"Grab it." I told her as I hit the button "I swear to God guys Daddy does this stuff just to make me crazy." I told them all as I pressed the button "One, two, three and four, everybody in?" I asked and they all nodded. "Okey dokies"

It had been four years since I became Mrs. Edward Cullen and I have to say I loved every minute of it. From our wedding night to today I have never regretted my decision to take this direction with my life.

Sure Edward and I had our ups and downs.

He left the toilet seat up and I squeezed the toothpaste from the middle but was as far as it went.

Well no it had gotten more heated than that. We did have big blow outs, but the make-up sex was always pretty good. And okay when I told him I was pregnant again we may have freaked out a bit, but we rolled with the punches and the day I held Luke in my arms I knew our family was complete.

I was also assured because I made Edward go get a vasectomy but seriously I don't think I would be able to manage five. I was barely holding four of them.

"Mommy I have to go potty." Luke said as I put Lily down on the floor.

"Baby we will be up on Mommy's floor in a minute and you can go potty okay?" I told him but he had that worried look on his face that told me this was fairly urgent. "We are death con four aren't we?" I asked him and he nodded. "You hold on and you get to pick the movie tonight okay?" I asked him and straight away he wasn't thinking about needing to go potty anymore.

"Mommy can we go into Daddy's office when we get up here" Violet asked.

"That sounds like fun." I told them. "Ben is going to watch you because Daddy and I have a meeting today."

"About what?" Connor asked.

"Grown up stuff" I told them when the elevator opened on my floor. "Oh thank God." I said when I saw Edward leaning against Angela's desk, waiting for the doors to open.

"I just need to finish..." He began but I shook my head.

"You can do it during our meeting, take Munchkin here to the potty would you? I'll get them set up in your office." I told him and he nodded. He lifted Luke out of my arms and kissed me briefly.

"Busy day?" he asked.

"Never a dull moment in the Cullen house." I told him.

"Daddy" Luke whined.

"Right potty, Connor you coming?" he asked and Connor nodded. I walked the girls down to Edward's office and got them sat up.

As they sat and played together I had to smile.

They were so beautiful, I didn't know how I ever got this lucky but I was happy I did.

"Alright babies, Mommy will be back later." I told them as the boys came back into the room.

I waved and dragged Edward up to my office. Angela was helping Ben take care of the kids so our mouths were attached to one another's before we were even in the door.

"Oh thank God" Edward said as he pushed me against my office door and locked it.

"Alone at last." I said as he pulled down my skirt zipper and I his pant zipper.

"Jesus Christ you are so sexy, no way did you give birth to three babies." He said running his hands over my body.

"Believe me I did." I murmured as I caught his lips again. We made quick of our time knowing we did have to get actual work done aswell as this but if I didn't get a release now I was going to hit someone, and legally I couldn't hit the kids.

He swiftly entered and I moaned as he grasped my hips and guided me back and forth on his cock.

It didn't take long for both of us to come and I slumped against him as I came down from my high.

"We may have to start making this appointment a regular one Baby." Edward murmured and I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hmm definitely" I said kissing him. "But now we have to get to work." I told him and he sighed. "I know but the sooner we get this done, the sooner we go home and the sooner we get the little munchkins tuckered out and in bed." I told him.

"More sex later?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I start my period next week so we live it up this week remember?" I asked and he nodded. We quickly got dressed and started our work going through the company accounts and our joint projects. We talked about projections and goals of our company for a good hour before we wrapped it up.

"I feel productive" Edward said closing down his laptop.

"Me too" I said looking at my computer screen.

"So I was thinking" He said and I looked over at him. "How about we call it a day, rent a movie and get some pizza and ice cream and have a Cullen night in?" he asked.

"That sounds great. Although it's Luke's turn to pick a film."

"We'll get Connor to help him." Edward said and I nodded.

"You take the boys to the rental place. I'll take the girls and get the food. I say we keep it real and go full out wearing jammies."

"You've taken the words out of my mouth Mrs. Cullen." He said leaning in to kiss me. "I love you Baby." He said and I smiled cupping the sides of his face pulling him back into a kiss.

"I love you too." I told him.

As I watched him walk out of my office I smiled.

It just goes to show you that as bad a situation as your child going missing for twelve hours is, good things come to good people.

You gotta love mix ups.

**Edward**

"Daddy what movie are we getting?" Connor asked as we walked into the movie store. I had Luke up on my hip while Connor held my free hand.

"Whatever your brother picks" I told him as he sighed. "Within reason" I added quietly as we walked over to the kiddie's section of the movie store.

The past four years of my life have been a whirl wind of kids' movies, trips to the zoo, picnics and Santa lists but I wouldn't trade it for anything. My kids meant the world to me and I hoped that they would take what I showed them as a parent and do the same with their kids one day.

I watched as Luke and Connor scanned the movies, every so often Connor would pick up something and show it to his brother who shook his head. We were going to be awhile.

"Your boys are adorable" I heard a woman's voice say and I turned to face her. This was not the first time this had happened. Anytime I took the kids out by myself this happened, can I just say I am delighted to not be single anymore? Because the singles pool was pretty shallow in Chicago from what I could see.

The woman was wearing too tight a top, and too short a skirt, so I had to fight from rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, my wife and I think so." I told her and her pouty lips turned into a grimace. Not once had i ever been tempted to cheat on my wife and no way was this harpy going to cause me to break the pattern.

"Oh that's nice. I have a little girl around their age."

"Fascinating." I said when Connor turned to face me. "You okay Champ?" I asked him.

"We're never getting home are we?" he asked as Luke held two films in his hands looking rather indecisive.

"Pretty soon" I said picking him. "Come on Kiddo, Mommy and the girls will be waiting."

"So you're happily married?" the woman asked.

"Yes" I said

"Okay. Shrek." Luke said.

"Yes" Connor said punching the air as I put him down on the ground. He went and high fived his brother.

"So a play date?" the woman asked.

"No thanks, I better get going." I told her quickly renting our movie and heading out of the store.

"Daddy that ladies skirt was too small for her." Connor said as we left and I was sure she heard.

"And her hair was funny." Luke added.

"Come on guys" I said trying to keep from laughing.

I loaded them into the car and drove home. I smiled when I saw Bella's car in the drive way. I went in to find her sitting on the couch brushing Violet's hair.

"And the winner is?" She asked.

"Shrek" I told her.

"That I can handle. Boys go upstairs and put your jammies on; they are on your beds. Pizza is staying warm in the oven." She said.

"I'll go up and supervise." I told her and she nodded as she began to put two French braids in Violet's hair. Because the girls both had such beautiful long hair Bella brushed it out and tied it back every night to save us from tangly messes the next day.

Once the boys and I were changed we went downstairs to find Bella with Lily on her lap, while Violet sprawled out of one of the bean bags we had the floor for the kids.

"Baby will grab the food out while I finish Lilybug's hair? The movie is in the player." Bella asked and I nodded and went into the kitchen. Connor followed me and helped me out. I was really proud of the little guy he took his roll of big brother very serious and made sure to always help me out.

He helped me carry in the pizza and juice boxes before sitting down on his bean bag in between his sisters.

"Dig in guys" I said as I sat down beside Bella. "Where's Luke?" I asked.

"Potty" Bella said putting some pizza on a napkin for him so it would cool down. When he emerged a couple of minutes later he was smiling widely. "Did you flush?" Bella asked and he nodded. "Wash your hands?" she asked and he nodded "Good boy." She said holding her arms out to him.

Bella and I had this thing that until they were four the kids had to sit beside us. I don't know why we started it but I suppose it had something to do with it being easier to get the younger ones asleep if they snuggled up with us.

"Come here Lukey" Bella said pulling him up beside her and handed him some pizza.

"We ready?" I asked and they all nodded so I pressed play.

As I sat there with my family and watch the green ogre I smile.

Connor and Lily smiled at the film as I watched them. I will always have to thank my eldest daughter and son for the way my life turned out.

And while our family didn't start in the most conventional way, it was perfect now and I wouldn't change it in the world.

Bella and I never once looked back on Jacob or James, or even Victoria. We had each other and that's all that married.

It started with a mix up, and I was thankful for that because Bella and I had needed to mix it up a little. As the movie went on Luke head dropped to Bella's lap and she cuddled into my side.

You gotta love a happy ending.

**The End.**

**Wow I can't believe this is over. What a great story this has been. When this started it was a crazy idea rolling around in my head, I never expected it to get this sort of response. I loved getting to you all through your reviews. You have all made writing this story so much more fun than I ever thought possible.**

**I have a view shout outs to do though just because these people have kept me going in this story. Geddy for making the banner when we first began, Katluva0323 I enjoy reading your reviews your honesty is rather humbling to me as a writer, I know I have a few more regurlar in there too who I should mention but I can't find your usernames right now and I don't want to get them wrong, you know who you all are and I think you are awesome people.**

**I don't really know what's next for me, I've been scribbling away with a few different ideas. Just making one work at this stage is what I'll be focusing on for a little while.**

**Once again thank you all for your support.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
